Life Ain't Cookies And Cream Forever!
by hollymarie4
Summary: In the process of re-writing!
1. A little space won't hurt

So everyone who read "This Isn't Me!" Knows that Spencer and Ashley got married at the end of it. So they went on their honey moon for a couple days and came back. They finished up High School. Still together ofcourse... I'm going to start this one 5 years later. They are Seniors in college, they have an apartment together close to campus and ofcourse Deb and Kyla go to the same school as them and they are next door neighbors. So it's the first day of their senior year and they are all walking to class together.

Deb: OMG, I can't believe this is like our last year.

Kyla: Baby, you've said that like a million times.

Deb: I know, I just can't believe it.

Ashley: Well believe it cause one more year and we out this bit...

Spencer: Ashley!

Ashley: What?

Spencer: Shut up... (Smiling)

Ashley: What? Are you going to miss this place or something?

Spencer: No not really, I mean I never really got to know anyone besides the three of you.

Kyla: You know what, you are so right. We hang out entirely too much!

Deb: What are you trying to say baby? You're tired of hanging out with me?...

Kyla: Now baby, you know I could bever get tired of you.

Ashley: OMG, would you two just get a room already.

Spencer: Ky you are so right, you know what we need to do guys?... I mean it's our last year in college and we haven't really had any fun, so I think that we should make a pact...

Ashley: Spencer, you're talking crazy right now...

Kyla: No, go ahead, I want to hear this...

Spencer: Well think that we should vow to have as much fun as we possibly can this year, go to parties, meet new people, have some fun ya know.

Deb: You know what... That's a great idea. I'm tired of hanging out with you losers anyway. (smiling)

Ashley: Oh Whatever! (Smiling)

Spencer: So... is everyone in? Oh and one more thing, we can only hang out with our significant other's at home and a maximum of 40 hours outside of the home.

Ashley: Baby you can't be serious!

Deb & Kyla: We're in...

Spencer: What about you baby?

Ashley: NO, I'm not doing it!

Spencer: Why not, Kyla and Deb are...

Ashley: Spencer we're not like Kyla & Deb, we're married remember, I can't just not be able to see you when I want to. I'm not doing it!

Spencer: Okay, since we're married lets make it 50 hours.

Ashley: Spencer it's not about the amount of hours okay! It's about me wanting to see my wife anytime I want to .

Spencer: Ash, don't be like that, come on please (giving her the puppy dog eyes).

Ashley: Spencer come on don't do that... Oh alright alright!

Spencer: Awesome. So we start this weekend. I heard there is going to be this awesome party at the sorority house, great place to meet people. So everyone in?

Deb: yeah

Kyla: Sure

Ashley:...

Spencer: Ashley!

Ashley: I guess...

Spencer: Great so, we should get to class. See you guys later. I'll see you at home baby.

Ashley: Okay. (Spencer walks off to her class) Had Spencer been acting a little weird lately?

Kyla: No.

Deb: Not that I can tell why?

Ashley: I don't know, it just seems like lately she's been wanting to get away from me or something, I don't know...

Kyla: Okay Ash, you're being totally paranoid right now.

Deb: Yeah, it's probably nothing.

Ashley: Yeah you guys are probably right. See you guys later...

Kyla & Deb: K. bye. They all go to class. But all day all Ashley could think about is why Spencer all of a sudden wanted a little "Space"...


	2. Jus't don't fall in love

Ashley and Kyla only had 3 classes so they were the first to arrive home.

Kyla: So Ashley are you over your little mood swing you were having earlier?

Ashley: Go home Kyla!

Kyla: Okay, Okay, I'm sorry.

Ashley: I'm not crazy Spencer has been acting weird lately. I just... I have to figure out whats wrong.

Kyla: Ashley, she's basically throwing it in your face! You can't see it?

Ashley: No...

Kyla: Look Ashley, you guys were 17 when you got married, thats really young for any couple gay or straight. I think that Spencer is realizing that, and I don't know, maybe it scares her. It would scare me... I mean I love Deb to death but we're 22 and I just can't imagine marrying her right now, I'm just not ready. Maybe Spencer is feeling that way too.

Ashley: So are you saying she is regreting marrying me?

Kyla: No, I'm saying that she is regreting rushing into it.

Ashley: So what do I do?

Kyla: You give her a little space and stop being so needy all the time.

Ashley: Okay Psych major.

Kyla: I am getting quite good at giving advice, maybe I should be like a Guidance Counselor or something...

Ashley: Whatever! (Smiling)

Kyla: (Smiling) Shut up! (Hitting her on the arm) So how many classes does Spencer have today?

Ashley: Four I think. Where's Deb?

Kyla: She has six classes.

Ashley: Wow sucks for her.

Kyla: No her schedule is actually awesome, she doesn't have any classes tomorrow or Wednesday so...

Ashley: Dang, I want her schedule!

Kyla: I know right. So Spencer should be in a minute, why don't you just sit her down and talk about what you are feeling and see what she thinks.

Ashley: That might be a good idea.

Kyla: DUH! (Smiling)

Ashley: (Smiling) Whatever!

Kyla: I'll see you guys later. Dinner?

Ashley: Who's cooking?

Kyla: Take out?

Ashley: Sounds good, we'll be over there around eight.

Kyla: Okay. Later. Kyla goes home and not 10 minutes later Spencer walks through the door.

Ashley: Hey Spence.

Spencer: Hey baby. (Giving her a quick peck on the lips) How was your day?

Ashley: Pretty good. Yours?

Spencer: Ugh... These senior teachers suck, I could teach some of their classes better than them.

Ashley: I'm sure you could baby... Um... Spence can I talk to you for a sec about something?

Spencer: Sure baby... what is it?

Ashley: Well... I was wondering... um... do you think we rushed into this whole marriage thing?... Spencer sat quietly for a minute... Spencer?...

Spencer: Ashley, I love you, and I always will, but yeah, I kinda do. Don't get me wrong I love being married to you but, we were so young and you were my first grilfriend, my only girlfriend, so how do I truely even know...

Ashley: (Cutting her off) If we're meant to be!

Spencer: (Getting up and walking over to her) NO Ashley, OFCOURSE NOT! I know that you are you the that I am meant to spend the rest of my life with, I'm just saying that it would have been nice to you know, experience this thing with someone else.

Ashley: Spencer, I want you to be happy and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy so...

Spencer: Ashley don't even go there!...

Ashley: But if this is something that you need to do to be TRUELY 100 happy with me then I want you to.

Spencer: Ashley are you insane! I'm not going to cheat on you!

Ashley: It technically won't be cheating because I know, and I'm consenting to it.

Spencer: Ashley, NO! I won't do it.

Ashley: Spencer please! I need you to do this for me... for us!

Spencer: Ashley you're crazy you know that! You're asking me to sleep with another girl.

Ashely: Whatever it takes to make you happy.

Spencer: I don't think I can...

Ashley: It's easy...(Spencer cuts her eyes at Ashley) Not that I have cheated on you or anything... I'm just saying from past relationships before you...

Spencer: mmm hmmm. (smiling)

Ashley: (Smiling) Look just do this so we can be better okay?

Spencer: Okay, I guess.

Ashley: So... did you have anybody in mind?

Spencer: OMG, I am so not going to talk about this with you!

Ashley: WHAT! You have too.

Spencer: No, it'll be too weird! How about I tell Kyla then Kyla can tell you.

Ashley: Is that the only way i'll be able to hear it?

Spencer: Yep

Ashley: Okay then. But at least tell me who you had in mind.

Spencer: No one at the moment baby. But uh, theres that soririty party this weekend so...

Ashley: Yeah, do you want me to go or you know I could stay home and let you do your own...

Spencer: Ashley, SHUT UP! Baby, you're still my wife, and whomever I choose to do this thing with I'm going to make sure they know that. Okay?

Ashley: Okay. So that means you want me to go to the party?

Spencer: Duh! Spencer says kissing Ashley hard.

Ashley: Spencer...

Spencer: Yeah?

Ashley: Don't fall in love okay? Thats all I ask...

Spencer: That's not possible, all the love I have inside of me is already given to you. They hugged.

Ashley: I love you.

Spencer: I love you too. Ashley kissed Spencer passionately while laying her back on the bed. Spencer took off her shirt and then help Ashley take off hers. Kissing again... Ashley broke out of the kiss...

Ashley: I really do love you...

Spencer: Oh just shut up and Kiss me! Spencer grabbed Ashley's head bringing it back down to her and kissing Ashley hard once again. Ashley unbuttoned her pants and took them off. Spencer rolled Ashley over so that she was now on top. Spencer stopped and looked Ashley in the eyes smiling for what seemed like forever to Ashley.

Ashley: Uh Spencer, you okay?

Spencer: Yeah, I just, I really do love you.

Ashley: You have no idea! They kissed again then proceeded to make love until it was time for them to eat dinner with Kyla and Deb. They all ate Chinese food and watched a movie. After diner and the movie Ashley told Kyla that she needed to talk to her so they went into the bedroom.

Kyla: So... What happened?

Ashley: Um... from the look on Ashley's face Kyla could tell that Ashley did something stupid.

Kyla: OMG Ashley, what did you do?

Ashley: We'll I sort of told her she could cheat.

Kyla: What! What do you mean?

Ashley: I told her that if she needed to see someone else to figure out what she wants to do about us then she can.

Kyla: Ashley, do you really think that is a good idea?

Ashley: I don't know. All I know is that I want her to be happy and whatever makes her happy, i'll do.

Kyla: Wow! I would never do that to Deb, I am way too jealous.

Ashley: Yeah...

Kyla: So are there any like uh... rules or anything?

Ashley: Only one... She can't fall in love no matter what.

Kyla: Yeah, I guess that's a good rule to have. Ashley, I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into.

Deb: (Walking into the room) Hey babe, I'm going to the store to get ice cream because me and Spencer are totally craving some right now.

Kyla: OMG, you're not pregnant are you?

Deb: Funny. You want anything?

Kyla: No, I'm good.

Deb: How about you Ashley?

Ashley: No, i'm fine.

Deb: Okay. (Leaves the room)

Kyla: I'm gonna go with her okay? You good?

Ashley: Yeah I'm fine.

Kyla: Okay i'll be back. Kyla and Deb leave Ashley goes back in the living room with Spencer.

Spencer: Hey baby, you and Kyla have a nice little chat?

Ashley: Yeah.

Spencer: So you wanna watch some tv until they get back?

Ashley: Sure. Ashley went and sat down next to Spencer. Spencer cuddled up close her and laid her head on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley sat there looking at Spencer, wondering if she had done the right thing in letting Spencer explore her options... only time will tell...


	3. Meeting new people

It's Friday night and they are at the Sorority party.

Spencer: (Walking in the Sorority house) Now this is what I'm talking about.

Deb: Spencer since when do you like going to parties?

Spencer: Since now. I'm going to go mingle baby are you okay?

Ashley: Yeah, I'm fine, go do your thing.

Spencer: Okay, see you guys later. (Walks off into the crowd)

Kyla: Are you really okay Ashley?

Ashley: I'm fine.

Kyla: So how does this thing work? She gets to mingle but you have to stay single?

Ashley: Yeah, I guess.

Deb: That doesn't seem fair.

Kyla: Yeah Ash, if she's having her fun you should have yours too.

Ashley: The thing is guys, I don't want to. There's no other girl in this world for me but Spencer. I know that. I just wish she knew that about me.

Kyla: Are you sure you're okay?

Ashley: I really wish you would stop asking me that. You guys go and have fun I'll be fine.

Kyla: Okay, we'll see you later.

Ashley: Yep. Kyla and Deb disappeared into the crowd. Ashley went and stood on the wall she didn't really want to be there in the first place but Spencer did so she agreed to go. An hour went by and Ashley was still on the wall just watching everyone else have fun. She decided that she needed some fresh air so she went outside on the porch. She sat down on the bench swing. A few minutes later a girl came out of the door.

Girl: (Walking over to Ashley) God, sometimes she can be such a bitch...

Ashley: Hey you okay?

Girl: (Sitting down) No, my girlfriend just totally freaked out on me because I was dancing with some blond chick.

Ashley: Blond, big blue eyes that you could drown in?

Girl: Yeah. How did you know?

Ashley: Because she's my girlfriend.

Girl: Oh, i didn't...

Ashley: It's okay... we're kinda on a break right now but not really, if that makes any sense.

Girl: No, but it's okay. OMG I totally love these things. (Pushing off so the swing would go faster)

Ashley: Yeah, me too.

Girl: Oh by the way I'm Katie...

Ashley: I'm Ashley, nice to meet you.

Katie: You too. So I guess that means you're kinda single then right?

Ashley: I guess you can say that

Katie: So I guess that means you would say yes if I kinda asked you out?

Ashley: (Smiling) I thought you had a girlfriend?

Katie: Lets just say after tonight, we're sorta kinda gonna be on a break too. They both smile.

Katie: You know your girlfriend is a really good dancer, she's causing quite a fuss in there, everyone wants to dance with her.

Ashley: Yeah she has that affect on people.

Katie: I better get back in there, heres my number (Taking Ashley's cell phone and putting her number in it) call me tomorrow and we'll hook up okay?

Ashley: Okay. Katie gets up and leaves. Ashley smiles and thinks to herself. Maybe this won't be so bad after all...


	4. Actually I'm married

About an hour later Spencer called Ashley's cell.

Spencer: (Trying to talk over the music) Hey Babe, Where are you?

Ashley: I'm outside.

Spencer: Why are you outside?

Ashley: I needed some fresh air.

Spencer: Oh, okay. We'll im going to go find Kyla and Deb so we can go.

Ashley: Okay. I'll still be here.

Ashley: Okay. Ten minutes later Spencer, Kyla and Deb came out of the front door.

Spencer: OMG, that had to be like the best party I've ever been to!

Kyla: It was okay.

Ashley: so I'm guessing you had fun.

Spencer: Yeah, I did.

Ashley: Good...

Spencer: Did you have fun?

Ashley: Yeah, I met some cool people (Thoughts: Actually just one)

Spencer: So ready to go?

Ashley: Yep.

Kyla: Okay, let's blow this heezy. Everyone looked at Kyla. What?!

Spencer: Don't ever say that again!

Kyla: What, why not?

Deb: Baby, just don't. They all start laughing. Then get in their cars and drive home.

Spencer: See you guys tomorrow.

Kyla: We doing anything?

Ashley: Actually I have plans...

Spencer: Oh really, what are we doing?

Ashley: Oh, um, I have plans with someone I met at the party.

Spencer: Oh...

Deb: Okay... Um, yeah, we'll see you two later. Deb and Kyla hurry off.

Ashley and Spencer go in their apartment.

Spencer: (Getting ready for bed) So... who is this mystery person? (Trying to sound casual but really a little jealous)

Ashley: Oh, just some girl.

Spencer: Does this girl have a name?

Ashley: Katie.

Spencer: Katie Williams?

Ashley: I don't know, I didn't get her last name.

Spencer: Burnette, green eyes, perfect smile?

Ashley: I guess...

Spencer: That's Katie Williams, the leader of the Sorority house.

Ashley: Oh...

Spencer: Did she tell you she had a girlfriend? (Sounding a little snappy)

Ashley: (Sensing the jealousy in Spencer's voice) As a matter of fact yes, she did. And I told her that I had one also, but things were complicated between us right now.

Spencer: No, they're not, I didn't want this Ashley, you pushed this whole, seeing other people thing on me.

Ashley: (Getting in the bed) That's only because I wanted you to be happy.

Spencer: (Joining her) I was happy!

Ashley: Not completely, or else you wouldn't have agreed to it.

Spencer: And you have a wife not a girlfriend.

Ashley: Spencer...

Spencer: You know what I don't want to talk about this anymore.

Ashley: Why do you always do that?

Spencer: What?!

Ashley: When we're having a discussion and things get a little heated you always want to end it.

Spencer: Because I don't want to argue.

Ashley: Maybe that's the problem...

Spencer: What is that supposed to mean?

Ashley: Nothing, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight. Ashley rolled over so her back was facing Spencer.

Spencer: Fine! Spencer did the same. They both laid in bed neither of them asleep, they both just laid there not saying a word. The next morning when Spencer got up Ashley was already gone. So she went next door to Kyla and Deb's.

Coffee House

Ashley: So when were you going to tell me that you were the leader of the sorority?

Katie: (Smiling) Who told you?

Ashley: My girlfriend.

Katie: Do you have something against girls in sororities?

Ashley: No.

Katie: (Smiling) Good. So tell me about this complicated situation between you and your girlfriend.

Ashley: Well I haven't been totally and completely honest with you...

Katie: About what?

Ashley: Well Spencer's technically not my girlfriend...

Katie: What is she then?...

Ashley: She's my wife, we got married when we we're seventeen.

Katie: Oh wow. I never had an affair with a married girl before... (Smiling)

Ashley: (Laughing a little) Oh.

Katie: No... It's cool. Spencer's a hot girl, If I was you I would have took her off the market permantely too.

Ashley: So how long have you been with your girlfriend?

Katie: Um wow, a year now I think. My longest relationship. My only relationship. I'm not really the settle down type girl.

Ashley: Oh.

Katie: SO you wanna get out of here?

Ashley: And go where?

Katie: I don't know. (Smiling) Where ever the day takes us...


	5. Who's fallin in love?

Kyla's & Deb's Apartment

Kyla: Where's Ashley?

Spencer: On a date...

Kyla: With who you're right here.

Spencer: Katie.

Kyla: Who's Katie?

Katie: The leader of that sorority party we went to yesterday.

Kyla: Oh. So both of you get to see other people?

Spencer: It wasn't supposed to be that way but I guess so.

Kyla: Spencer, If you don't want this then get tell Ashley that, I'm sure she will be more than happy to call this whole thing off.

Spencer: I don't know what I want.

Kyla: How do you feel?

Spencer: Do not start that Psycho Analyzing stuff on me.!

Kyla: Gosh, I just asked how you felt.

Deb walks through the door.

Deb: Oh yeah Spencer. What are you doing here?

Spencer: Just talking to Kyla.

Deb: Where's Ashley?

Spencer: On a date.

Deb: With who?

Spencer: Katie.

Deb: Who's that?

Kyla: The Sorority girl that Spencer was dancing with last night.

Spencer: Oh God you saw me?

Kyla: Who didn't!

Deb: Oh, you mean the brunette?

Kyla: Yeah.

Spencer: You think Ashley saw?

Kyla: Spencer, Ashley was outside almost the entire night.

Spencer: Oh. You think she was mad about the me dancing with Katie?

Deb: I'm pretty sure she didn't see you but Katie probably told her.

Spencer: I'm gonna go okay. I'll see you guys later.

Kyla: Okay.

Deb: Bye sweetie.

Ashley and Katie

Katie: What do you fell like doing?

Ashley: I don't know. Um... I feel like swimming.

Katie: Okay, I have a pool at my place.

Ashley: So do I.

Katie: My place is empty.

Ashley: Okay, your place it is.

Katie: (Smiling) Okay...

Ashley: (Sitting down next to the pool) Your place is really cool. Does your girlfriend live here with you?

Katie: I guess you can say that. She's always here.

Ashley: Where is she now?

Katie: She went to visit her folks. She'll be back tomorrow.

Ashley: Let's not talk about her. Let's talk about you.

Ashley: Okay. What do you want to know?

Katie: For starters, why did you decide to ask Spencer to marry you?

Ashley: Because she's Spencer. I don't know, she's so great. Granted we've had lots of problems but she's worth it.

Katie: Aww. Well why the sudden seeing other people thing?

Ashley: I don't I just think that we got married so young and I was her first girlfriend as was she mines but I just don't feel like she is 100 percent in love with me as I am with her so I'm letting her explore options.

Katie: Have you thought about what will happen if she falls in love with someone else.

Ashley: Oh she wont.

Katie: (laughing a little) And how do you know that?

Ashley: Because it's a rule.

Katie: It's a rule?

Ashley: Yeah, she cant fall in love with anyone else. She promised she wouldn't.

Katie: Nothing or no one can stop love. Not even a rule.

Ashley: I know but, I just want her to be completely happy thats all.

Katie: As long as you know what you're doing I have no problem with it. Plus that means I get to spend as much time with you as I want. (Both sitting down and putting their feet in the pool)

Ashley: (Smiling) And why would you want to do that?

Katie: I don't know. To do this...(Pushing Ashley in the pool laughing)

Ashley: (Popping her head back up from under the water) Oh no you didn't get my hair wet. You are so gonna get it. (Pulling her into the water)

Katie: OMG, I can't believe you just did that.

Ashley: You started it!

Katie: (Splashing water at her) So!

Ashley: (Wiping the water from her face) Oh you are so gonna get it. They start wrestling.

Back at Ashley's and Spencer's place

Spencer thoughts: I'll just call her and tell her that I don't want to do this anymore that I just want to be with her and only her. Spencer picks up her phone and dials Ashley's number.

Ashley's voice-mail: Hey You've reached Ash I can't get to the phone right now so leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I can. Chow.

Spencer: Hey babe, I was just calling to see what you were up to you were gone before I got up this morning and we didn't get to talk about what happened last night, well just um give me a call when you can because I really need to talk to you. Ok love you bye. Spencer hung up the phone. Spencer thoughts: I wonder whats she doing where she can't pick up the phone.

Back at Katie's

Katie: Okay, okay, truce.

Ashley: Okay. (Getting out of the pool)

Katie: (Getting out) Gosh you're strong.

Ashley: No you're just weak. (Smiling)

Katie: Oh whatever. (sitting down in a pool chair) That was fun.

Ashley: (sitting down next to her) Yeah it was. So what now?

Katie: (Smiling) Lets go inside and order out I'm starving.

Ashley: Sounds like a plan...


	6. Katie, Katie, Katie!

Ashley and Katie went inside and Katie order some Chinese food.

Katie: (Walking in the living room where Ashley was) Okay so the food should be here in about 20 minutes.

Ashley: Okay cool.

Katie: So what do we do until then?

Ashley: I don't know. I would love to get out of these wet clothes though.

Katie: Okay, I think you and my girlfriend might be the same size.

Ashley: Oh hell no, I'm not taking any of your girlfriend clothes!

Katie: It's okay, just bring them back tomorrow.

Ashley: This is just beyond weird.

Katie: Shut up and follow me.

Ashley: Okay okay, gosh. Ashley followed Katie into the bedroom.

Katie: Okay, so what are you in the mood for?

Ashley: (Sitting down on the bed) What?

Katie: Okay, um, first of all get your wet ass off my bed!...

Ashley: Oh sorry. (Jumping up)

Katie: And second of all, what are you in the mood for? What do you feel like wearing? Jeans, a skirt?

Ashley: Um... I don't know... I guess a skirt.

Katie: Skirt it is... (throwing her a skirt) (Walking over to the dresser) Here (tossing her a shirt)

Ashley: Thanks. Im just gonna go change. (Ashley walked into the bathroom) A couple minutes later she came out still not dressed.

Katie: What are you, slow? You can't change your clothes by yourself?

Ashley: Actually yeah... Katie started laughing. Shut up! It's so not my fault that m shirt is stuck to me, it wouldn't be wet in the first place if you hadn't have pushed me in the pool.

Katie: Shut up and be still so I can get this off. (Trying to pull the shirt over Ashleys head) God this is hard!

Ashley: I know!

Katie: Lay down.

Ashley: What?

Katie: Omg, just lay down. Ashley hesitated but then complied. Okay now hold up your arms. Katie pulled and Ashley's shirt came off.

Ashley: OMG, Thank you!

Katie: No problem. Katie found herself staring at Ashley's body.

Ashley: Um Katie, you okay?

Katie: Huh? Yeah sorry.

Ashley: Okay I'm going to go change now.

Katie: Okay. Ashley walked over to Katie.

Ashley: You sure you're okay?

Katie: I'm fine... it's just...

Ashley: What is it?

Katie: (Looking up into Ashley's eyes.) I want to kiss you right now.

Ashley: Is that right?

Katie: Yeah.

Ashley: Well why don't you? (Ashley moved closer to Katie. She leaned her head in so that her and Katie's lips were almost touching but not quite.) So... What are you going to do? Katie stood there for a second not moving, but still inches away from Ashley's lips. Just as Katie was about to move in the door bell rang.

Ashley: Take outs here. (Smiling then running into the bathroom) Katie went and answered the door. Ashley got dressed then went into the living room.

Ashley: Smells good. So you gonna go change?

Katie: Yeah. I'll be back in a sec. Katie went into the bedroom. She came back out they ate dinner then watched a movie. Around 10 Ashley decided that it was getting late.

Ashley: Well this was really uh... interesting. We should do it again sometime. And i'll bring these clothes back tomorrow okay.

Katie: Okay. Call me tomorrow maybe we can go to breakfast or something. Kristen is not due in until around 2.

Ashley: I don't know we'll see. See ya.

Katie: Bye. Ashley left and went home.

Ashley: (Walking in the door) Spencer! I'm home.

Spencer: I'm in the bedroom! (Yelling back)

Ashley: Hey baby. How was your day?

Spencer: Not half as fun as yours I see.

Ashley: Oh yeah, um, we went swimming unexpectantly you could say.

Spencer: Glad to see you had fun.

Ashley: Yeah. So what did you do all day?

Spencer: Nothing really. I went over and visited with Kyla and Deb then came back over here and stayed in the house for the rest of the day.

Ashley: Sounds fun.

Spencer: Yeah. Did you get my message?

Ashley: No.

Spencer: Yeah, I left you one earlier today.

Ashley: Sorry baby I didn't even know you called.

Spencer: Wow, having that much fun!

Ashley: I'm really sorry okay? What did you want?

Spencer: I just needed to talk to you.

Ashley: About what?

Spencer: Well about us.

Ashley: What do you mean? (Getting up and going into the bathroom)

Spencer: About this whole seeing other people thing.

Ashley: what about it. (Undressing)

Spencer: Well, do you really think that it is a good idea?

Ashley: What do you mean? I'm doing this for you.

Spencer: Yeah, I know. I just don't think that it's a good idea anymore.

Ashley: Spencer what is this about?

Spencer: Nothing, I just don't really want to do it anymore.

Ashley: (Coming out of the bathroom) Is this about Katie?

Spencer: No. It has nothing to do with her. (Obviously lying)

Ashley: OMG yes it is! It's so about her! Spencer, you think I'm going to fall for her don't you?

Spencer: NO! I don't I just, I don't want to do this anymore.

Ashley: (Sitting down next to her on the bed) Spencer baby, you have absolutely nothing to worry about okay. I don't like Katie in that way, she's just a friend. This whole seeing other people thing is for you so you can feel secure about us. This is for you. Okay?

Spencer: But baby I don't...

Ashley: Yeah you do. Now stop worrying about Katie okay. Im gonna take a shower then we can watch a movie or something okay?

Spencer: Okay.

Ashley: Okay. I love you okay?

Spencer: I love you too. Ashley went in the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Spencer sat on the bed still knowing that no matter what Ashley said she was going to fall for Katie so she would have to devise a plan to take Ashley's mind off Katie and get it on her...


	7. Look who's getting closer now!

I'm going to skip to Monday.

Walking to Class

Deb: Spence, I'm going to Ohio tomorrow.

Spencer: What?! Why?

Deb: My mom says she misses me and wants to see me.

Spencer: But its only the second week of school.

Deb: I've talked to all my teachers I have all my work for the week and my quizzes I'm going to make up when I get back.

Spencer: Why didn't you tell me sooner, I would have gone with you.

Deb: I don't know. I just figured that since we're on this whole not hanging out all the time break from each other that you wouldn't want to go.

Spencer: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

Deb: Yeah.

Kyla: So let me be clear on these rules, we can't hang out with our girlfriends more than 50 hours a week outside of the home and with the entire group period?

Spencer: No, we can hang out just not for more than a few hours a day.

Kyla: This sucks. So what am I supposed to do when Deb leaves?

Spencer: Okay, but just for this week, you can hang out with me and Ashley for more than a few hours.

Ashley: Mostly Spencer.

Kyla: Shut up.

Ashley: What? You're my sister I don't want to hang out with you.

Kyla: If I'm with Spencer who are you going to hang out with?

Ashley: My new friend Katie. I don't see you going and making new friends.

Kyla: Whatever.

Deb: Okay, I gotta get to class. See you guys. (kissing Kyla)

Kyla: K. Love you.

Deb: Love you too. See you at home. Debs walks off.

Ashley: Here's my stop. See you at home. Bye big head.

Kyla: Ha funny.

Ashley: Later. Ashley walks to class.

Kyla: Are you worried?

Spencer: About what?

Kyla: Ashley and Katie getting too close?

Spencer: She said that she doesn't look at Katie in that way, so I have nothing to worry about.

Kyla: Okay...

Spencer: You think I should be worried?

Kyla: I don't know... I know that Ashley loves you and she would never do anything to intentially hurt you.

Spencer: I know... Well this is my stop. See you later.

Kyla: Okay. We're hanging out tomorrow right?

Spencer: Yeah. Are you taking Deb to the Airport?

Kyla: Yeah she leaves around 4 so around 6ish you can over.

Spencer: Okay. They both go to class.

I'm going to skip to tomorrow after Kyla dropped Deb at the Airport

Ashley: I'm going out Spence.

Spencer: (Running from the bedroom) Where you going?

Ashley: I thought I told you that I was going out with Katie to a sorority party.

Spencer: Oh, thats tonight?

Ashley: Yeah. (Kissing her on the forehead) I'll be back in a couple hours okay. Love you.

Spencer: Love you too. Spencer went next door to Kyla's.

Spencer: (Opening the door) Ky!

Kyla: I'm in the kitchen.

Spencer: (Walking into the kitchen) Hey

Kyla: Hey. Whats wrong?

Spencer: Nothing. Just Ashley. Going out with Katie again.

Kyla: I thought you said you were fine with it?

Spencer: I said that I'm not worried I never said I was fine with it.

Kyla: Okay. enough about Ashley though tonight is about me and you. I don't think we've ever hung out alone before.

Spencer: I think you're right. So this should be fun. What are we doing?

Kyla: Well I ordered some mexican take out and how about a movie, thats not the notebook. (Smiling)

Spencer: Okay, Okay, uh how about The Reaping?

Kyla: Is that a scary movie?

Spencer: Not really, kinda.

Kyla: You know how much I hate scary movies.

Spencer: Oh shut up and stop being a whimp.

Kyla: Whatever. Just put it in. Spencer put the movie in and they watch 10 minutes later the take out came. They ate and watched the movie. After the movie they sat and talked about everything from Deb and Ashley to where they were from. They realized that they enjoyed eachother's company. Every night that week they hung out and Ashley went out with Katie every night. But Spencer was having so much fun with Ky that she didn't notice her mind wasn't even on that anymore. She looked forward to hanging out with Kyla every day. It was Friday night Ashley was out with Katie as usual and Kyla and Spencer were at Spence and Ash's.

Kyla: So what are the plans for tonight?

Spencer: I don't know, I'm not really in the mood for a movie tonight.

Kyla: We could go out.

Spencer: And do what?

Kyla: I don't know. I can't think of everything.

Spencer: I got it. Lets go swimming.

Kyla: Okay. Its a pretty hot night anyway. I'm gonna go change and I'll meet you outside.

Spencer: Okay. Spencer went in the bedroom and put on her swim suit. She went out to the pool and waited for Kyla...


	8. This can't be happening!

Spencer sat at the pool with her feet in the water.

Spencer: (Thoughts) What's taking her so long?... Maybe she changed her mind. Spencer got up to go back inside when she turned around Kyla was standing there in a black and red bikini swim suit. Spencer didn't want to but she found herself staring at Kyla.

Kyla: Sorry it took me so long I had to...(Realizing that Spencer was staring) Spence you okay? (Spencer was still staring)

Spencer: Yeah, I just never seen you look so...

Kyla: So, what? Spencer thought about what she was about to say and decided that she shouldn't.

Spencer: (Smiling) So skanky. (pushing her into the pool)

Kyla: Oh no you didn't!

Spencer: (Jumping into the pool)Oh yes I did! They start wrestling.

Kyla: Take it back. (Dunking Spencer's head under the water)

Spencer: Nope.

Kyla: Take it back!

Spencer: No. Kyla kept dunking Spencer's head under the water. Spencer tried to get loose but Kyla was too strong.

Kyla: Give up?

Spencer: OKAY! I'm sorry. Kyla let Spencer go.

Kyla: See, was that so hard?

Spencer: (Splashing water at her) Shut up!

Kyla: I know you don't want me to beat you up again.

Spencer: No. (Getting out) God! I'm tired now.

Kyla: You're tired! (Getting out) I'm the one that was doing all the work!

Spencer: Trying to break free was hard work!

Kyla: Yeah, okay. Spencer...

Spencer: Yeah?

Kyla: What were you really going to say earlier?

Spencer: (Trying to avoid the question) What do you mean I said what I was going to say.

Kyla: Really? Cause it didn't seem like that was what you were going to say.

Spencer sat down on a pool chair.

Spencer: Well it was?

Kyla: (Sitting down next to her) Spencer...

Spencer: Yeah?

Kyla: I think that you look se...

Spencer: Kyla I can't go there with you.

Kyla: I know. This is weird right. I looked at you like a sister but now, for these past couple of days I can't help...

Spencer: (Cutting her off) Kyla don't.

Kyla: What were you going to say Spence?

Spencer got up and started walking up the stairs to go inside. Kyla ran after her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

Spencer: Ky, please.

Kyla: What? I just wanna know what you were going to say.

Spencer: You really wanna know?

Kyla: Yeah.

Spencer: I was gonna say... I was gonna say that I never seen you look so sexy. You happy. Spencer tried to walk away but Kyla grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her and when she pulled Spencer's lips somehow ended up on hers and neither one of them pulled away until...

Ashley: Spencer!

Spencer: OMG, Ashley's home. I have to go.

Ashley: Spencer, where are you?

Kyla: Spencer...

Spencer: I have to go Kyla I'm sorry... Spencer ran up the stairs and into the house.

Kyla sat down on the stairs. She sat there for awhile thinking then got up and went inside her house...


	9. I'm having a really bad day!

The next day Kyla decided that she should go and try to talk to Spencer about what happened. She knocked on the door but no one answered. So she went in.

Kyla: (Opening the door) Ashley!... Spencer!

Spencer: (Coming out of the bedroom) Ashley's not here and I was just on my way out.

Kyla: Oh, look I just need to talk to you for a minute, please!

Spencer: Okay.

Kyla: Can we sit down.

Spencer: Sure. They went into the living room and sat down. Spencer sat opposite of Kyla on the couch while Kyla sat in a chair.

Kyla: Spencer, about yesterday...

Spencer: Do we have to do this now Kyla, I was just on my way out to hang with my family.

Kyla: Look, I'm sorry that I freaked you out but I'm not sorry that it happened.

Spencer: Kyla...

Kyla: Let me finish. I don't know how this happened or why even, but it did, and I don't know, I never even looked at you in that way I guess because of Ashley but now that I see you, I don't know If I can hide my feelings for you.

Spencer: Kyla listen to yourself. I'm married to your sister and you're practically married to my bestfriend. What happened between us last night was a mistake, a big one, (getting up) just forget about it okay, because it can never happen again. Look I gotta go. I'll see you later.

Kyla: Spencer! But it was too late Spencer had already left out of the door. Spencer drove and drove before she realized that she was going in the opposite direction of her parents house. The tears blurred her vision so she decided to stop. She pulled into the parking lot of a Cafe. She got out and went inside. She sat down in booth in the corner. She wanted to stop crying but she couldn't. She felt so overwhelmed with the whole Ashley thing now Kyla. You see the thing was that Spencer was going to use Kyla to make Ashley jealous so that Ashley would forget about Katie, but now Kyla has feelings for her and dare she think it, she had feelings for Kyla too. But she would never do Deb like that, they'd been best friends for as long as she could remember the whole plan was a dumb idea in the first place.

Spencer: (Talking out loud to herself) God Spencer! You're such an idiot. Spencer looked up and saw the waitress staring at her. (She was about Ashley's height, brown hair and green eyes.) She wiped her face with her shirt.

Waitress: Hi, can I get you anything?

Spencer: A Mocha frapp please.

Waitress: Coming right up. If you don't mind me asking are you okay?

Spencer: (Without thinking) Well I mind!

Waitress: Well, sorry that I asked.

Spencer: Wait! I'm sorry, I'm just having a really bad day, make that week.

Waitress: (Sitting down across from Spencer) Would you like to talk about it?

Spencer: Shouldn't you be working?

Waitress: You're right, I'm sorry...

Spencer: NO, I mean you won't get in trouble?

Waitress: Well I'm actually on my break right now, you just looked like you needed someone to talked to so I decided to...

Spencer: Pretend to take my order so you could talk to me? They both laughed.

Waitress: I'm Kristen by the way. Extending out her hand.

Spencer: Spencer. Do you go to State?

Kristen: Yeah, do you?

Spencer: Sure do, a senior.

Kristen: Cool me too. So... why has your week been so horrible?

Spencer: Well my girlfriend decided that it would be in my best interest if I saw other people but she's really the one thats seeing someone else and me and her sister kinda made out. Kristen smiled a little. Its not like that Spencer yelped. We've known each other for like 6 years now, but she's with my best friend so I told her that it couldn't happen again.

Kristen: Wow thats a lot to take in.

Spencer: I know. You think I'm a terrible person now don't you?

Kristen: No, not at all.

Spencer: Well I do.

Kristen: Well you're not!

Spencer: You don't even know me. (Trying not to sound harsh)

Kristen: You're right, so how about I take you out tonight and you can tell me how much of a terrible person you are then. Then I can defend you but at least i'll know you when I do this time. Spencer smiled.

Spencer: Okay. Heres my number. (Taking a pen out of her purse and writing her number on a napkin) Call me. (Getting up)

Kristen: (Also standing) Will do.

Spencer smiled then walked out of the coffee house she got in her car and drove to her parent's house she was already a hour and a half late but she decided to go anyway...


	10. Spencer's got a date

Spencer: (Walking into her parent's house) Mom, Dad! I'm here.

Paula: (Walking from the kitchen) Oh hey sweetie. I figured you forgot or something.

Spencer: Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?

Clay: (Yelling from the living room) Only Glen getting his butt kicked in Halo 2 by Ashley.

Ashley: Hey Spence. (Yelling from the living room)

Spencer: Ashley... What is Ashley doing here? (Whispering to her mother)

Paula: I thought that since she is part of the family she should be included in family days.

Spencer: Mom you should have called me.

Paula: I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't think that it would be a problem. She actually wasn't even going to come, I practically had to beg her.

Spencer: Why wouldn't she want to come?

Paula: Well she said that she was over a friends house, so I told her to bring her friend along too. Katie I think was her name.

Spencer: (Almost yelling) What! (Realizing it and lowering her voice) Katie is here?

Paula: Yeah. Why? Who is she?

Spencer: I don't want to talk about it. Where's dad?

Paula: He went to the store he should be back soon. Spencer what's going on with you and Ashley?

Spencer: Nothing mom. It's complicated.

Paula: (Pulling her into the kitchen) Well uncomplicate it.

Spencer: Me and Ashley are sort of on a break...

Paula: (Yelling) What!

Spencer: Mom!

Paula: (lowering her voice) What do you mean on a break?

Spencer: We're seeing other people for a while.

Paula: Why? What happened? Did you two have a fight?

Spencer: No actually we didn't, she just came home one day and said that she thinks that I'm not completely happy with her being that she was my first and only girlfriend so she thinks that it would be best if I dated other people. But actually she's the one dating other people. People as in person as in Katie mom.

Paula: Oh sweetie I'm sorry, I didn't know.

Spencer: Yeah, so my wife and her girlfriend are in the living room playing the x-box with my brother's this is not going to be wierd at all. (Spencer phone rings) I'll be back I'm going outside for some air. (Spencer goes outside and answers her phone) Hello...

???: Hey, I was just thinking about you so I decided to call.

Spencer: Oh is that right.

???: Yeah. What are you doing?

Spencer: At my parent's house totally going out of my mind. Ashley's here with her little girlfriend or "friend" or whatever they are.

???: Can you get away?

Spencer: Yeah probably. Where do you want me to meet you?

???: Campus library lets say in a hour?

Spencer: Works for me. See you then.

???: Okay, bye. Spencer hung up and went back inside.

Spencer: Mom, I'm going to have to head out early.

Paula: But we haven't even eatin yet.

Spencer: I know, I'm sorry I have like 2 books I have to read and tons of homework.

Paula: But it's Saturday. And it's only one.

Spencer: I know but I want to get an early start.

Paula: Aww okay sweetie well we'll see you and Ashley next weekend right?

Spencer: Sure mom.

Paula: Okay sweetie bye. Ashley heard their goodbyes and came running into the kitchen.

Ashley: You're leaving?

Spencer: Yeah, I'll see you at home later okay. Kissing her on the cheek.

Ashley: Okay. Spencer left and drove back to her place to get changed. She put on a mini skirt and a tank top. She did her hair then left and drove to the campus she went and stood in front of the library.

20 minutes later

???: Hey.

Spencer: Hey.

???: Have you been waiting long?

Spencer: Nope just got here a few minutes ago.

???: Good. So where do you want to go?

Spencer: Well since I was about to eat lunch when you called I guess out to lunch.

???: Okay I'll take you to my favorite place it's a couple blocks from here.

Spencer: It wouldn't happen to be SiZZario's would it?

???: How did you know?

Spencer: It's me and Ashley's favorite place too.

???: NO WAY! ME and Katie go there all the time.

Spencer: (Smiling) I guess great minds think alike.

Kristen: We'll lets go then.

Spencer: Your car or mines?

Kristen: Since I'm the one taking you out lets go in mines.

Spencer: Okay. They got in Kristens car and drove to the restaurant.


	11. This is brilliant!

Back at the Carlin House

Paula: Ashley! (Yelling into the living roon) Can I talk to you for a second?

Ashley: Sure Mrs. C. (Walking into the kitchen) Whats up?

Paula: Um, its about you and Spencer.

Ashley: Uh huh, what about us?

Paula: Well Spencer told me that you two were on some sort of break and that that Katie girl was your new girlfriend.

Ashley: What? She told you that?

Paula: Yes. Thats the real reason she left. I mean she said she had homework but I know that she was lying.

Ashley: Mrs. C, Katie is not my girlfriend we're just friends, I promise you. Spencer is just really paranoid about me and her for some reason but I keep telling her that she has nothing to worry about but she wont listen.

Paula: So you two aren't on a break?

Ashley: Well, yeah and no.

Paula: Ashley... You either are or you're not.

Ashley: Well Spencer can see other people if she wants but I won't.

Paula: Why would she... I don't understand.

Ashley: Mrs. C, I just think that if Spencer experienced a little more then she would realize that me and her are meant to be together and she would be completely happy with me.

Paula; Ashley thats crazy but if you're sure that its going to work then I support it.

Ashley: Thanks Mrs. C. And seriously tell Spencer that Katie is NOT my girlfriend. She's just a friend. Okay.

Paula: Will do.

Ashley: Thanks.

Paula: Could you go tell the boys and your friend that lunch will be ready in about 20 minutes, I'm just waiting for Arthur to get back.

Ashley: Okay. Ashley went back in the living room.

Paula: (Thoughts: I hope Ashley knows what she is getting herself into.)

At the Restaurant

Spencer: Wow this is delicious.

Kristen: Mines is also. What did you get?

Spencer: The Penne Pasta.

Kristen: Oh yeah thats right, you were a copycat and got what I got.

Spencer: Shut up. We just happen to like the same things.

Kristen: Really?

Spencer: (Avoiding the question and eye contact with her) So... what are we doing after this?

Kristen: I don't know. What do you want to do?

Spencer: Hmmm... Let me think... We could always go back to your place.

Kristen: Wow Spencer you move fast. (Smiling)

Spencer: And you have a dirty mind. I mean to watch a movie or something.

Kristen: Sure thats what you meant. I mean yeah we could but I don't really know what time Katie is going to get home.

Spencer: You can't have friends over?

Kristen: Yeah sure, I can have FRIENDS over. (Smiling)

Spencer: (Smiling) Are you hitting on me?

Kristen: (Smiling) I haven't touched you.

Spencer: Are you about ready to go?

Kristen: Yeah.

Spencer: Come on. They paid for their food and left. Kristen drove Spencer back to the campus library to pick up her car.

Kristen: So this was really fun, we should do it again sometime.

Spencer: Ofcourse. Next time, I choose the place though. Deal?

Kristen: Deal. Spencer got in her car and drove home.

Spencer: (walking into the house) Ash you here? Ash! I guess not. (Thoughts: This is so genious, I'm going to use Kristen, Katie's girlfriend to make Ashley jealous so she can focus on me. This is so brilliant)


	12. Are you jealous?

Ashley: (Walking into the house around 5) Spence, I'm home.

Spencer: Hey, had fun?

Ashley: Actually, I did. I love hanging with your family.

Spencer: Good. Glad you had fun.

Ashley: Why did you leave?

Spencer: Had lots of homework.

Ashley: Spencer, we've been together for almost 6 years now, I know when you're lying to me.

Spencer: Ashley, I really don't wanna have this conversation right now. I don't feel like fighting with you.

Ashley: Spence, we're not fighting. I just wanna know why you jetted out of there so fast when you found out that Katie was there.

Spencer: I didn't! I told you I had homework.

Ashley: Spence...

Spencer: Ashley, I'm totally cool with you hanging out with Katie, frankly I don't even care.

Ashley: Really?

Spencer: Really.

Ashley: Okay. So why did you really leave? Had a hot date or something?

Spencer: Actually I did. We went to Sizzario's.

Ashley: Wow, fancy.

Spencer: Yeah.

Ashley: So whats this mystery girls name?

Spencer: Why, are you jealous?

Ashley: (Laughing) All I asked you was what was the girls name, and that makes me jealous? Well never mind, don't tell me her name. Did you have fun? Or does that question make me seem jealous too?

Spencer: No, and yes I had a great time.

Ashley: Good. I'm beat so I'm just gonna go to bed okay?

Spencer: Fine with me. (Spencer phone rings) Hello.

???: I need to see you.

Spencer: I can't...

???: I just want to talk please.

Spencer: Okay, I'll be over in a sec.

Ashley: Who was that? And what can't you do?

Spencer: It was Kyla, and uh, she asked if I could pick up Deb from the airport tomorrow. I'm going over there I'll be back later.

Ashley: Okay. Spencer gets up and leaves.

At Kyla's house

Spencer: So what is it Kyla?

Kyla: Spencer, I don't want what happened between us to make our friendship weird.

Spencer: Kyla, it's not going to be. I'm totally good now. okay?

Kyla: Are you sure because...

Spencer: Kyla. Don't sweat it.

Kyla: Okay, as long as you're sure.

Spencer: I am. What time are you going to pick up Deb from the airport?

Kyla: I don't know around 8 maybe.

Spencer: Okay, just to show you everything is okay, maybe we can hang out before then. Maybe go out to lunch or something. Okay?

Kyla: That would be great.

Spencer: Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow.

Kyla: Okay. Bye.

Spencer: Bye.

Spencer left and went back home. She invited Kyla to lunch thinking that Kyla was over her since she was trying to make amends with her about what happened the other night but little did she know, Kyla had other plans, BIG PLANS...


	13. A little blackmail anyone?

The Next day Spencer and Kyla went to lunch around 12 at the pier.

At Lunch

Spencer: So...

Kyla: So. This is great, just you know... Hanging.

Spencer: Yeah it is. I'm glad we did it.

Kyla: Me too. Are you done?

Spencer: Yeah pretty much. Dessert?

Kyla: Not really in the mood. Lets go for a walk on the beach.

Spencer: Okay. Spencer and Kyla went walking down the beach.

Kyla: So how are you and Ashley?

Spencer: Ashley is totally in love with Katie she just doesn't know it yet.

Kyla: So are you scared?

Spencer: No, pretty soon Ashley will focus her attention on me again, I'm sure of it.

Kyla: What do you mean?

Spencer: You'll see. (Spencer and Kyla realized that they had walked a little further then intended and were 2 of only 3 people on that part of the beach.) Wow, I didn't realized we walked this far, maybe we should head back.

Kyla: Why, this is nice, lets just sit and talk.

Spencer: Okay. They sit down.

Kyla: (Turns to Spencer) Spencer...

Spencer: Yeah?

Kyla: I love you...

Spencer: I love you too Ky. You're one of my best friends.

Kyla: No, I mean, I really love you... As more than a friend.

Spencer: Kyla, sweetie, we talked about this. What happened between us was a mistake and can never happen again. You're with Deb, she's like my sister. And I'm with your sister.

Kyla: I know, and I really don't want to hurt her, but she's going to get hurt either way.

Spencer: What do you mean?

Kyla: I told you Spencer, I love you and I'm going to keep pursuing you no matter what.

Spencer: What are you saying Kyla?

Kyla: It's like this, I can stay with Deb and we can have something on the side, I mean you said it yourself that Ashley is preoccupied anyway so she won't notice, or I can break up with Deb but still either way it's to go after you. And just think of how much that would hurt Deb to find out that we kissed.

Spencer: You wouldn't.

Kyla: I don't know... Love makes you do crazy things.

Spencer: Kyla you're not making things better by doing this.

Kyla: At least I'll have you.

Spencer: But it won't be pure, and I don't love you in that way.

Kyla: You can learn to love me.

Spencer: Kyla this is crazy.

Kyla: No, this is love. So whats your choice? Spencer didn't want to go along with it but she didn't want to see Deb get hurt either so, she did what was best for her friend. She agreed...

In the car on the way back home

Spencer: Kyla honestly, do you really think that this is going to work. We both have girlfriends who we live with, if we start to spend more time together with each other than we do with them don't you think they will notice?

Kyla: No, thanks to your little plan you came up with.

Spencer: Oh yeah thats right.

Kyla: Spencer, I've thought this out, no need in trying to talk me out of it.

Spencer: Kyla...

Kyla: Spencer, please don't even! Look, you kissed me back remember so that means that you have some kind of feelings for me.

Spencer: Kyla I do but we shouldn't always act on feelings, especially when so many people we care about could get hurt.

Kyla: No ones going to get hurt Spencer, because no ones going to find out right?

Spencer: Right.

Kyla: Okay, so i'll see you later.

Spencer: Yeah. Spencer got out of the car and went into her house.

Ashley: Hey Spence, I missed you. Did you and Ky have fun?

Spencer: Yeah, (trying not to reveal anything) It's was great. Um... I'm gonna go stay with my parent's until Tuesday okay. I just uh... I need to clear my head a bit.

Ashley: Spencer this isn't about me and Katie is it?

Spencer: No, I promise thats the last thing on my mind right now. I just, I don't know, have a lot going on I guess, and its really starting to wear me down.

Ashley: Okay, um... do you want me to take you?

Spencer: No, I'm going to go pack a few things then I'll drive myself. Thank you though babe.

Ashley: (Walking over and hugging her) I really do love you Spence.

Spencer: I know. Spencer packed a few things then drove to her parents house.

At the Carlin's

Paula: Spencer! Hunny, what are you doing here?

Spencer: Is it okay if I stay for a couple days mom.

Paula: Ofcourse sweetie, but um... do you mind sharing your room?

Spencer: Why?

???: (Running down the stairs) OMG, Spence is that you?

Spencer: OMG, Michelle!

Michelle: (Hugging her) OMG Spencer, wow, what are you doing here?

Spencer: Me? What are you doing here?

Michelle: I decided to take a early vacation from school to come home and see my family.

Spencer: Wow, what a surprise. What has it been 8 months since we last saw you.

Michelle: Yeah, about that long. How have you been?

Paula: I'm just gonna go finish making dinner so you girls can talk.

Spencer: You don't wanna know.

Michelle: Wow that bad?

Spencer: You have no idea. They went up to Spencer's room to talk.

Michelle: Are you serious? So she's basically blackmailing you?

Spencer: Yeah, pretty much.

Michelle: What are you going to do?

Spencer: I guess what she wants. I don't want Deb to get hurt. And I definately don't want Ashley to find out.

Michelle: Suppose Deb finds out about this, won't this hurt her more than finding out that you and Kyla just kissed?

Spencer: I never thought about it that way.

Michelle: I think you should tell Deb and Ashley whats going on.

Spencer: I can't theres no telling what Kyla will do.

Michelle: Spence, you can't just let her run your life like this.

Spencer: I have no choice.

Michelle: Wow, I don't know what to say.

Spencer: Yeah.

Michelle: Maybe I should make Deb fall back in love with me!

Spencer: What good would that do?

Michelle: (Smiling) None, I just thought I should throw that out there.

Spencer: You're crazy. (Laughing) Wait a minute... (Thinking to herself) You're genius.

Michelle: Huh?

Spencer: I have a plan...


	14. The Plan

Michelle: So whats this plan of yours?

Spencer: Don't really have all the details yet but I know what I need you to do.

Michelle:What?

Spencer: I need you to take Kyla on a date.

Michelle: What makes you think that she will go out with me?

Spencer: Good point. Okay this is what we are going to do. I'll ask Kyla to come out with us and while were out I'll get a phone call and say that there is a family emergency leaving you and her alone for you to turn on the charm.

Michelle: Spencer what is this going to do?

Spencer: If you succeed it'll get Kyla's attention long enough for me to figure out a way to tell Ashley and Deb whats going on.

Michelle: Okay, but I have a really bad feeling about this.

Spencer: Trust me, it's the only way I can make this right.

Michelle: Okay.

Spencer: (Calling Kyla) Kyla

Kyla: Hey Spencer.

Spencer: (Trying not to give anything away) Hey um... me and Michelle were heading out to get something to eat and I was wondering if you wanted to come.

Kyla: Sure I have to pick Deb up in a few hours but I can hang until then.

Spencer: Great so we'll meet you there. We're going to the Pizza place on Trinity street.

Kyla: Okay. They hang up.

Spencer: She's coming.

Michelle: Great. So lets go. They drove to the Pizza Place. Kyla was already there.

Kyla: Hey Michelle. (Hugging her) How have you been?

Michelle: Good, you?

Kyla: (Looking at Spencer and Smiling) Great actually.

Michelle: (Knowing what she meant) At the expense of who?

Kyla: Excuse me? Spencer hit Michelle in the arm.

Spencer: Let's just eat why don't we. They sat in a booth in the corner. They ordered a large cheese pizza, 15 minutes later the waiter brought it out and they ate. Spencer pretends that her phone is ringing.

Spencer: Hello...What now?... Really?... Are you okay?... I'll be right there! (Hanging up) You guys I'm so sorry but I have to go.

Kyla: Thats funny I don't hear your phone ring.

Spencer: Um... Thats right because its on vibrate.

Kyla: Oh, we'll come with.

Spencer: No. My mom is having a personal problem and if I brought someone along she might be uncomfortable. Kyla could you give Michelle a ride home?

Kyla: Sure no problem. I'll see you later.

Spencer: Yeah. (Practically running out of there) (Thoughts: Wow, that was close. Now I have to think of a way to tell Deb and Ashley about Kyla blackmailing me)...

Back at the restaurant

Kyla: So...

Michelle: So...

Kyla: You know that I really disliked you right?

Michelle: I figured as much.

Kyla: Why did you do it?

Michelle: I don't know, I didn't plan on it or anything, it just kinda happened.

Kyla: All the girls in LA and you had to choose mine.

Michelle: I know and I'm really sorry about that. (Thoughts: At the time I was but now, after what you're doing to Spencer, I'm glad I did it)

Kyla: I guess I can forgive you.

Michelle: Good. So, besides hating me, what else has been up? How are you and Deb now?

Kyla: Um... Pretty good actually.

Michelle: (Thoughts: Yeah right) Thats great, I'm glad to hear that.

Kyla: Yeah. So you ready to get out of here?

Michelle: (Knowing that Spencer probably needed more time) Um... let's go to the beach or something.

Kyla: Why?

Michelle: I don't know, I just haven't been there in a while, it'll be nice to go.

Kyla: Okay, let's go then. They left the restaurant and went to the beach.

At Spencer and Ashley's

Spencer: Hey Ash.

Ashley: Hey baby, what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

Spencer: Um... I needed to talk to you.

Ashley: Okay, about what?

Spencer: Well um...

Ashley: Wait. Before you say anything I need to tell you something.

Spencer: Okay.

Ashley: (Leading Spencer to the couch and sitting her down) Okay. Spence, we've been together for almost 6 years now and these six years have been the best years of my life. I know that I can trust you and that you would never do anything to hurt me and besides the whole almost dying thing and needing a heart transplant being with you has just been amazing, and I already know that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you because I married you. But I've been doing some serious thinking and I've come to the conclusion that... um... I think that we should start a family. Spencer didn't know what to say. She just sat there in silence, here she was about to tell Ashley about her infidelity and Ashley starts going on and on about how much she trusts her and now she wants to start a family. Spencer was in shock and decided that she couldn't tell Ashley... at least not right then...


	15. Handle it or I will!

Spencer: Um Ashley, I don't know what to say.

Ashley: Say yes.

Spencer: Ashley it's not that easy to just adopt a kid especially being we're both girls and college students.

Ashley: My dad is going to help us, we have an interview with the adoption agency on Thursday, if you say yes.

Spencer: Wow Ashley. I just, I don't know if I'm ready yet.

Ashley: Spence, (Sitting down next to her) I really think that if we have a kid it would make our relationship so much stronger and we'd have a kid, ya know, the greatest gift in the world. Spencer I really think that we should adopt.

Spencer: Is this what you really want?

Ashley: Yes. This is what I really want.

Spencer; (Looking into her wife's eyes) Then lets do it!

Ashley: (Hugging her) OMG, are you serious?

Spencer: Baby, if this is what you really want to do then yes.

Ashley: You have no idea how happy I am. I have to go call everyone I know.

Spencer: Okay. (Smiling) Ashley ran into the bedroom and started calling people. Spencer sat in the living room thinking what the heck was she gonna do. Ashley wants to start a family, Kyla is being psycho crazy, Michelle is back in town, and when Deb finds out she'll probably not wanna be friends anymore, not to mention Kristen and Katie. Spencer saw her life going up in flames and she had no idea how to put it out.

At the Beach

Kyla: (walking along the shore next to Michelle) Wow I didn't realize how long its been since I've just walked on the beach.

Michelle: Yeah this is nice. (They sit down)

Kyla: So... When are you going back?

Michelle: I don't know a couple weeks I guess.

Kyla: Oh. Um...

Michelle: You don't have to make conversation with me Kyla, it's okay. We can just sit here or something.

Kyla: Michelle whats the real reason you left?

Michelle: What do you mean?

Kyla: Michelle, there was a perfectly good college here in Los Angeles and you travel half way across the country to go to NC State.

Michelle: They have a good Medical Program.

Kyla: Thats a bunch of crap and you know it. Why did you really leave?

Michelle: Whats with the 21 questions?

Kyla: I'm just curious...

Michelle: Honestly Kyla, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get away you know, from all of the drama, and lies, and..

Kyla: (Cutting her off) Spencer!

Michelle: What?

Kyla: Everyone knows that you were in love with her but when they got married you realized that it was no hope so you decided to move on and move across the country.

Michelle: Thats crazy!

Kyla: Is it?

Michelle: Yeah, I just said it was didn't I. Maybe we should go.

Kyla: Fine. They get up and left.

Back At Spencer and Ashley's

Spencer: ASHLEY! (Yelling from the living room)

Ashley: (running from the bedroom) Yes baby?

Spencer: Um... I really need to tell something and its really important but I don't want to hurt you or Deb but I really want to start a family with you but I'm just afraid that if we do and I don't tell you this then we'd start our family out with lies and I don't want things to be like that between us, I just want to tell you the truth but...

Ashley: (Cutting her off) Spence, Babe, OMG, first of all breathe, second of all, you can tell me anything.

Spencer: Okay, um... well about a week or ago when I was at Deb and Kyla's me and Kyla were hanging out and um we sorta kinda um... we kissed but it was only for a second and I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't mean it, it just kinda happened but I don't...

Ashley: (Cutting her off) Spencer, again breathe okay. Look I don't care about that okay, just answer me this... Do you have feelings for Kyla? Honestly?

Spencer: I do, I did, not anymore, I promise.

Ashley: Um... why don't you anymore?

Spencer: Well honestly because she's psycho.

Ashley: What do you mean?

Spencer: Well, she's making me have a secret relationship with her on the side, she threaten to tell you and Deb about the kiss and I know that she would have made it sound a lot worse than it really was, and Deb would have been so hurt. Ash you can't tell Deb please she would never speak to me again.

Ashley: Spencer I wouldn't do that to you but this whole Kyla thing, I'm going to comfront her about it!

Spencer: Baby NO! Deb would find out, baby please you have to promise that you won't! This whole thing will die over please...

Ashley: Spencer how can you ask me to do that? She's basically blackmailing you. I can't just sit back and do nothing.

Spencer: Okay, look I'll handle this okay? Just let me handle this please.

Ashley: Spencer...

Spencer: Please Ashley...

Ashley: Okay.

Spencer: Thank you baby, I promise I'll have this all taken care of soon.

The Carlin's Driveway

Kyla: So...

Michelle: Um, guess i'll see you later.

Kyla: Yeah okay. Later.

Michelle: Tell Deb I said...

Kyla: (Giving her a look)

Michelle: On second thought Nevermind. Bye.

Kyla: Yeah. (Pulls off) Kyla goes to the airport and picks up Deb and goes back to their place.

Spencer and Ashley's

Spencer: You have to tell me every detail about your trip.

Deb: Spencer, it's not like you've never been to Ohio. It was the same 'ol same 'ol.

Spencer: Um Deb, I need to talk to you.

Deb: Okay... About what? Just then Kyla walks through the door.

Kyla: What are my two favorite girls talking about?

Deb: Well Spencer here was just about to tell me something.

Kyla: Really? (Looking at Spencer)

Deb: Yep. So what did you need to tell me Spence?

Spencer: (Looking at Kyla) Um... Nothing, nevermind.

Deb: Are you sure? It sounded important.

Spencer: Yeah it was nothing. I'm just glad to have you back.

Deb: It's good to be back. So I'm wiped, I'm just gonna go get some sleep. Bye Spence.

Spencer: Bye sweetie. Deb leaves.

Kyla: What were you gonna say?

Spencer: Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about.

Kyla: Spencer don't be stupid about this. Keep your mouth shut.

Spencer: Why are you doing this?

Kyla: Because I love you silly. (Kissing her) Spencer was trying to pull away but Kyla would let her. Ashley who was listening behind the door the entire time enters the room.

Kyla: (Trying to move fast) Ash. Hey sis.

Ashley: (Harshly) Kyla.

Kyla: Wow whats up with you?

Ashley: You should know.

Kyla: What? (Looking at Spencer who immediately looks away) You know what I'm gonna go. I should be with Deb right now anyway being that she just got back in all. Maybe we could all do dinner later tonight.

Ashley: Me and Spence are going to be busy we had already made plans, sorry.

Kyla: Okay, well maybe another day.

Ashley: Yeah.

Kyla: Well Okay then, I'm gonna go. Kyla leaves.

Ashley: Spencer I thought you were going to handle it.

Spencer: I am Ashley I just need more time. I have to think of what I'm going to tell Deb.

Ashley: Well think fast because...

Spencer: I know.

Ashley: Okay. I love you and I don't want to share you with anyone.

Spencer: I know baby. Spencer phone rings. Hello?

Kristen: Hey... I haven't talked to you today. What are you doing?

Spencer: Um this really isn't a good time.

Kristen; Whats wrong.

Spencer: A lot of things.

Kristen: You want to talk about it?

Spencer: Kristen, I can't right now okay.

Kristen: Okay well just um call me back later I guess. Maybe we can go out tonight or something.

Spencer: I can't I'm sorry, I gotta go.

Kristen: Okay. They hang up.

Ashley: Is that the girl you went on the hot date with?

Spencer: Yeah.

Ashley: Oh. Spencer I don't want to do this whole seeing other people thing anymore, you know that right?

Spencer: Yeah.

Ashley: Good. Lets get some sleep were going out tonight.

Spencer: Where?

Ashley: We haven't been to the Gray in a while lets go there.

Spencer: okay...


	16. The Fray is playing tonight

When Spencer and Ashley woke up they got dressed and went to the Gray.

At the Gray

Spencer: Wow I didn't know that the Fray was playing here tonight!

Ashley: Neither did I, I'm really glad we came.

Spencer: Me too! I love the Fray!

Ashley: Since when?

Spencer: (Smiling) Since forever. Ashley gave Spencer a look. Okay since like a week ago, I heard their CD in Kristen's car and fell in love with it.

Ashley: Oh.

Spencer: Anyway, lets get a table.

Ashley: Okay you grab a table and I'll get us some drinks.

Spencer: Okay.

At the Carlin's

Paula: (Opening Spencer's room door) Michelle, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be couped up in the house all night you should get out. I heard that the Fray is playing at the Gray tonight you should go.

Michelle: I don't know. It's been a long day Mrs. C.

Paula: You know what, I'm not asking you I'm telling you, get out here and go have some fun you're only going to be here for a couple weeks. You should be having fun not laying in bed.

Michelle: Okay okay. Since you insist I'll go.

Paula: Call Spencer and see what she's doing tonight I'm sure she wouldn't mind going out with you.

Michelle: Okay Mrs. C I'll do that.

Paula: When I come back up here you better be gone okay?

Michelle: Okay.

Paula: Oh and if you need to you can take the car the keys are on the hook in the kitchen.

Michelle: Okay thanks Mrs. C. Paula leaves and Michelle calls Spencer.

Spencer: Hello. (Trying to talk over the music)

Michelle: Hey Spence, I can see that you're busy so never mind.

Spencer: No... Whats up Michelle?

Michelle: Well your mom is insisting that I get out of the house tonight and I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the Gray to see the Fray.

Spencer: Um, I'm already here with Ashley.

Michelle: Oh well okay, I guess I'll just...

Spencer: Hey why don't you join us?

Michelle: No, I don't want to impose or anything.

Spencer: Michelle, are you serious? Get your behind up here now!

Michelle: Okay, I'm on my way.

Spencer: Okay see you in a bit. They hang up.

Ashley: Who was that?

Spencer: Oh just Michelle, shes coming up here.

Ashley: I didn't know Michelle was in town.

Spencer: Oh, I didn't tell you?

Ashley: Uh, No!

Spencer: Sorry I thought I did.

Ashley: Well you didn't.

Spencer: Well now you know. Whats the big deal anyway you don't still hate her do you?

Ashley: Why wouldn't I?

Spencer: OMG Ashley that was so five years ago please let it go she is totally over me now. She probably has a girlfriend back in NC anyway.

Ashley: Yeah Okay, if you say so.

Spencer: Ashley be nice okay?

Ashley: Whatever you say.

At Deb and Kyla's

Kyla: Deb baby you awake? (Shaking her) Deb, Deb honey.

Deb: What is it babe?

Kyla: I wanna go out.

Deb: Ky babe, I'm really tired, I've been on a plane all day.

Kyla: But baby the Fray is playing at the Gray. We have to go. Please.

Deb: Oh alright but we're only staying for like an hour okay.

Kyla: Okay great, I'm gonna go get dressed.

Deb: Okay you go do that. (Smiling) And I'm just gonna rest my eyes until you're done.

Kyla: (Running back in the bedroom) No No No you get up too you have to take a shower and stuff you smell like an airplane.

Deb: Wow thanks babe, that makes me feel so good.

Kyla: What? I'm just saying... Well you do.

Deb: Okay.

At Katie and Kristen's

Katie: Kris are you almost done?

Kristen: Yes babe you've asked me that like 20 times in the past two minutes.

Katie: I know I'm sorry I just don't want to miss my song.

Kristen: We wont babe just give me like another minute.

Katie; Okay but hurry, it's rare that the Fray plays at the Gray. I mean who knows when they'll play there again and its free. Well for us anyway.

Katie: Okay, I'm ready lets go...


	17. Heartbreak and Mistakes

At the Gray

Ashley: (walking over to the table with the drinks) Man this is so awesome. The Fray rocks!

Spencer: Yeah they do. (Looking towards the door) OMG, you have got to be kidding me!

Ashley: What? (Trying to see what Spencer was seeing)

Spencer: Kyla!

Ashley: What!?

Kyla: (Walking up to their table) Hey guys, what a coincidence seeing you two here, I thought you guys were going out to dinner.

Ashley: We changed our minds. What do you want?

Deb: Ash you okay?

Ashley: I'm fine.

Deb: Good. Mind if we join you?

Spencer: (Looking at Ashley, hoping she'll cool down) No we don't, be our guest. Kyla and Deb sit down, Kyla next to Spencer and Deb next to Ashley. It took everything in Ashley not to jump across the table and beat the crap out of Kyla. After about ten minutes Michelle showed up.

Michelle: Wow, Kyla and Deb, what are you two doing here?

Deb: To see the Fray ofcourse.

Michelle: Oh. Spencer can I talk to you for a sec?

Spencer: Yeah sure. (Spencer got up from the table and followed Michelle out the club) What's up?

Michelle: Maybe I should just go.

Spencer: What? No! Why?

Michelle: It's already pretty crowed at your table.

Spencer: Michelle, I need you here, please don't go.

Michelle: Spencer, you don't need me here, you have Ashley.

Spencer: I do. Please don't go... Please...

Michelle: Oh okay.

Spencer: (Hugging her) Thank you, Thank you. OMG you really have to be kidding me!

Michelle: What is it? (Turning around to face the parking lot) Who is that?

Spencer: Kristen and Katie. This night just couldn't possibly get any worse.

Michelle: What do you mean?

Spencer: You'll see...

Kristen: Spencer... Spencer is that you?...

Spencer: Hey Kristen.

Kristen: Hey. What are you doing here?

Spencer: The Fray.

Kristen: So are we.

Spencer: Great.

Kristen: Is your girlfriend here?

Katie: (Walking up behind Kristen) Oh hey Spencer.

Spencer: Hey Katie.

Kristen: You two know each other?

Spencer: Yeah I guess you can say that.

Kristen: How?

Spencer: Hey, lets go inside.

Katie: Yeah. They all go inside to the table.

Ashley: Katie. What are you doing here?

Katie: To see the Fray. Ashley meet my girlfriend Kristen, Kristen this Ashley Spencer's girlfriend.

Kristen: Hey nice to meet you Ash... In mid sentence Kristen all of a sudden stops. You're Ashley, Katie's friend and Spencer's girlfriend, that means... (Turning to Spencer) You knew who I was didn't you?

Spencer: ...

Kristen: You did!

Spencer: Yeah, I did. I'm sorry Kristen.

Kristen: Were you using me or something, to make Ashley jealous?

Spencer: No it wasn't like that Kristen, you have to believe me.

Kyla: What is she talking about?

Ashley: Yeah what is she talking about Spencer?

Spencer: Kyla, shut up. Ashley I was gonna tell you that I was going out with Katie's girlfriend it just never came up.

Ashley: Yes it did. I get it now, thats why you didn't want to tell me her name. Because then I'd figure it out.

Spencer: Ashley no... that wasn't it.

Ashley: Then what was it Spencer?

Spencer:...

Ashley: Thats what I thought. Excuse me. (Getting up from the table, Spencer chases after her)

Deb: Wow, have I been gone that long? I missed a lot.

In the parking lot

Spencer: Wait up Ashley.

Ashley: (Stopping) Why her Spencer out of all the girls in LA it had to be Katie's girlfriend.

Spencer: Ashley I swear that I didn't go looking for her, we met a coffee house and it just sorta happened.

Ashley: I'm so stupid, why didn't I figure it out.

Spencer: Ashley what's the big deal anyway, she's just a girl, she means nothing to me. You are my everything.

Ashley: That's not the point Spencer.

Spencer: Then what is the point?

Ashley: Wow. Forget it. Catch a ride back with Deb and Kyla.

Spencer: You can't be serious?

Ashley: I'm leaving Spencer and I just don't feel like seeing your face right now so you can either catch a ride back with Deb and Kyla or walk home. Ashley gets in the car and leaves.

Michelle: (Walking out of the club) Did she leave?

Spencer: (Shaking her head yes) This was not supposed to happen like this. I was gonna tell her. I was...

Michelle: Come on. (Walking her to the car and putting her in.) They drove to the Carlin residence and Michelle helped Spencer out of the car and upstairs to the room.

Spencer: This was not supposed to happen like this, I'm so stupid.

Michelle: You're not Spencer, (Smiling) you're just... not that smart.

Spencer: (Smiling a little) Thank you.

Michelle: You should get some sleep you can talk to Ashley tomorrow. Just let her cool off tonight.

Spencer: okay. Spencer laid back on the bed.

Michelle: Spencer you might want to put on some night clothes.

Spencer: Okay. (Not moving)

Michelle: Okay, I'm gonna help you. Michelle starting helping Spencer out of clothes and into some night clothes. All the while not taking her eyes off Spencer's body and all the feelings Michelle thought she didn't have anymore started rushing back.

Michelle: Spencer...

Spencer: Yeah?

Michelle: I...

Spencer: What is it?

Michelle: I... Michelle leaned in and kissed Spencer. Spencer didn't pull away. They kept kissing and the kissing become more heated. Spencer took off Michelle's shirt then her pants.

Spencer: Michelle... Wait...

Michelle: What is it?

Spencer: Oh never mind. (Kissing her intensely) Michelle took off her pants then helped Spencer out of the night clothes that she had just helped her into.

Michelle: I've waited for this for so long. Michelle began placing small kisses down Spencer's body beginning at her lips then moving down to her neck then her breast then her stomach then her inner thigh. All the while Spencer is moaning in pleasure. They made love for hours then fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning their was a knock on Spencer's bedroom door, but they were knocked out and didn't hear it. So the person came in the room.

???: OMG. The scream woke them both up.

Spencer: OMG mom!

Paula: Wow, Um, I'm sorry I didn't.

Spencer: NO, mom, I should be going.

Michelle: Spencer...

Spencer: I'm sorry Michelle, I should go.

Paula: Oh my, um... wow, um, Spence you need a ride home honey?

Spencer: Yeah mom, actually I do, so um, I'm gonna go get dressed and freshen up and stuff and uh, yeah, okay. (Running out of the room)

Paula: Um... what happened, are Spencer and Ashley not together anymore?

Michelle: Yeah they are, but they had a big fight last night and Spencer was I don't know hurt and me and her just kinda happened.

Paula: Oh. Um... So whats gonna happen now? I don't want to see you get hurt Michelle, you and I both know that Spencer and Ashley have a history of breaking up and making up. Thats just how things work between them. They recently were on a break and seeing other people, then Ashley called me the other day and told me that they were planning on starting a family together. So you never know with them.

Michelle: They're thinking about starting a family?

Paula: Yeah. That's what Ashley told me.

Michelle: Spencer didn't tell me that.

Paula: Maybe she just hadn't gotten around to it.

Michelle: Yeah, I'm sure thats it.

Paula: Okay well I'm gonna take her home and when I get back we can finish this conversation.

Michelle: Sure Mrs. C.

Paula: Okay. And Michelle...

Michelle: Yeah?

Paula: Don't be so hard on yourself, it was as much Spencer's doing as it was yours.

Michelle: Yeah... Paula leaves. Michelle just sits on the bed thinking. She just had the night she had been waiting for since the day she met Spencer but she didn't know whether to be happy about it or ashamed...


	18. For better or worse

In the Car

Paula: Spencer...

Spencer: (cutting her off) I know mom. I don't know what happened, one minute we were talking and then the next we were...

Paula: Everyone makes mistakes sweetie. You were hurting and to make yourself feel better you did something that you probably shouldn't have but its the past now.

Spencer: Mom, should I tell Ashley? I mean she's already mad at me and this would just make things 100 times worse and I don't want to loose her.

Paula: Spencer I think that you should do whatever you feel would be best but if it were me I would want Ashley to hear it from me and not from someone else. (Pulling up at Spencer and Ashley's apartment) Just talk to her honey, and if you get to that point and you don't feel the time is right to tell her then don't.

Spencer: Thanks mom. I'll see you later.

Paula: Okay. I love you sweetie. And remember sweetie, you need to have a talk with Michelle and explain to her what you are feeling.

Spencer: Okay. Later mom.

Paula: Bye. Paula pulls off. Spencer goes into the house.

Spencer: Ashley... Ashley you here?

Ashley: I'm in the bedroom.

Spencer: (Walking into the bedroom) I guess this means you're talking to me again.

Ashley: What do you want Spencer?

Spencer: But I guess that means you're still mad.

Ashley: I'm not mad Spencer, I'm just disappointed.

Spencer: Ashley, I was gonna tell you. I swear.

Ashley: Okay. Look um my dad called and he wants me to come and spend some time with him in the UK, I told him that I would.

Spencer: But what about school?

Ashley: Well, we're on break for the next week or so.

Spencer: What about me? You can't leave me here with your psycho sister by myself.

Ashley: You'll be Okay.

Spencer: Why is it that every time things get a little rough or we argue you run Ashley!?!

Ashley: Spencer don't!

Spencer: No, I really wanna know. You asked me to marry you 5 years ago, do you remember that?

Ashley: Of course I do, what kind of question is that?

Spencer: And do you remember our vows?

Ashley: What are you getting at Spencer?

Spencer: Through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse. Well right now we're just in a little rough patch but you promised that you would stick with me through it.

Ashley: We have to many of those little rough patches Spencer. I can't deal anymore. My plane leaves tonight so...

Spencer: So much for marriage huh... with that Spencer left. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't call her best friend because of Kyla, she couldn't call Michelle because she had just sex with her and Michelle probably thinks there like together or something now, so she called the only person she had left that she knew would be there for her no matter what.

???: Hello...

Spencer: Can you come and get me I really need someone to talk to.

???: Of course, I'm on my way. 10 minutes later they were there. Spencer was sitting on her porch crying. They got out of the car ran over to her and put her in the car and drove. They pulled up to a coffee house and parked.

???: Wanna go in and talk or out here is fine.

Spencer: Lets go in, I need some caffeine anyway. (They went inside and order some drinks then sat in a booth in the back.) Thank you so much for coming, especially after last night.

Kristen: It's okay, I had a feeling you were too good to be true. (Smiling)

Spencer: Sorry I didn't tell you.

Kristen: It's okay. So what's up?...


	19. She's leaving

Spencer: I don't really know where to start. Well first Ashley's psycho sister is blackmailing me.

Kristen: How?

Spencer: Well, we kinda kissed one night

Kristen: SPENCER!

Spencer: I know, I know, it was stupid and a mistake but it happened and her girlfriend happens to be my bestfriend and if she finds out we'll be through for sure. So Kyla threatened that if I don't have a secret relationship with her she would tell her.

Kristen: Does Ashley know this?

Spencer: Yeah, but I asked her not to confront her about it.

Kristen: Gosh Spencer, you have more drama than Jerry Springer.

Spencer: Tell me about it! And now Ashley is so upset with me that she is going to the UK for a couple weeks and I'm afraid that once she gets there she isn't going to come back, and I don't want to loose her.

Kristen: Spencer can I ask you something?

Spencer: Yeah sure...

Kristen: Why do you and Ashley even start that whole little seeing other people thing? It's obvious that you two are madly in love with each other, so why even go through that pain?

Spencer: It was Ashley's idea. She felt that I wasn't 100 happy in our relationship because we were each other's first and only, well at least we were.

Kristen: What does that mean? Spencer what did you do?

Spencer:...

Kristen: SPENCER!

Spencer: Alright, fine, you don't have to yell. I kinda sorta, um, slept with Michelle.

Kristen: Wow its a good thing you did that because that just makes things so much better instead of 100 times worse! What were you thinking Spencer!

Spencer: I don't know! I guess I wasn't.

Kristen: And this Michelle girl, she knew you were with Ashley and she didn't stop it from happening either. You know what that means Spencer?

Spencer: No but I'm sure you're going to tell me.

Kristen: Spencer if she didn't stop things knowing that you had a wife, she's not really your friend, she just wanted you all for herself all along and she would stop at nothing to get you. You know what I just need to have a little conversation with your parents for having such a fine child with blue eyes you can get lost in and lips that...

Spencer: (Cutting her off) NOT HELPING.

Kristen: Sorry. So what are you going to do?

Spencer: Thats what you're here for.

Kristen: Okay, well first off you have to stop your girl from getting on that plane thats a no brainer, what time does her flight leave?

Spencer: 7 tonight.

Kristen: Okay and its only 12, plenty of time. Okay since we have so much time we can go deal with this Michelle girl first then this Kyla girl and we should still have plenty of time to do something to keep your girl here.

Spencer: Kristen...

Kristen: Yeah?

Spencer: Why are you helping me?

Kristen: (Smiling) I don't know crazy I guess.

Spencer: Well I'm glad I met you.

Kristen: Likewise, now stop with the mushy thank yous and lets get to work. Where is this Michelle girl?

Spencer: She's staying with my parent's until she goes back to school.

Kristen:(Laughing) This is so twisted, lets go.

Spencer: What?

Kristen: The girl you slept with is staying at your parent's house.

Spencer: I know.

Kristen: You know you should really go on Jerry your episode would take the ratings up so high.

Spencer: Hahaha. Very funny.

Kristen: You know its true.

Spencer: Whatever! Lets just go.

Kristen: Okay, first we should go pick up some things for the surprise for Ashley tonight.

Spencer: Alright lets go...


	20. We have to fix this

They pulled up at the Carlin residence.

Kristen: Spencer you can get out now.

Spencer: I don't think I can do this.

Kristen: Spencer, look, if you really love Ashley like you say you do then you have to. This Michelle girl will understand, like I understand. The bond between you and Ashley is just way too strong for anyone to come between, so she should just give up.

Spencer: What do I say to her?

Kristen: Whatevers in your heart.

Spencer: Ok. I'll be back in ten.

Kristen: Okay. Spencer ran in the house. She went in the Kitchen where she found her mom.

Paula: Hey Spencer sweetie. What are you doing here?

Spencer: Came to talk to Michelle, she here?

Paula: She's up in the room. Spencer...

Spencer: I know mom. But I have to do this.

Paula: Okay, just be easy on her sweetie.

Spencer: Okay mom. Spencer ran up the stairs to the room. She knocked on the door.

Michelle: Come in.

Spencer: (Opening the door) Hey Michelle.

Michelle: (Laying on the bed)...

Spencer: Michelle, I know you're mad at me but I came here to apologize about last night.

Michelle:...

Spencer: Okay, you don't have to say anything just listen. First off, I really sorry that I left in such a hurry I just, I was confused and I didn't know what else to do so I ran. You have to understand that I'm with Ashley and I love her a lot and that thing that happened between us last night was a mistake and it can never happen again. I'm married to Ashley, and I love her.

Michelle: Spencer, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I knew in the beginning what I was getting myself into, I'm just glad that it happened, and that it happened with you.

Spencer: So you're not mad?

Michelle: How can I be mad at you.

Spencer: You don't know how happy I am to hear that. Okay, wow, so I'm glad that's settled. Um, well, I guess I'll see you later then.

Michelle: Okay. Spencer got up and hugged Michelle then left. Michelle sat there for a minute thinking about what just happened then thought to herself.

Michelle: (Thoughts: What am I saying, everything is not okay, I'm in love with Spencer and what happened between us last night was magical and a dream come true and I can't just forget it. I have to win her heart, I HAVE to!)

Kristen: (In the car, pulling out of the drvieway) So how did it go?

Spencer: I think it went pretty well...


	21. The truth hurts!

Kristen: Good., so lets go talk to this Kyla girl.

Spencer: I really really really don't think I can do this.

Kristen: Spencer don't chicken out on me now, you HAVE to do this if you want to get your girl to stay. Okay?

Spencer: Okay, man my life totally sucks.

Kristen: Oh stop complaining, now where does Kyla stay?

Spencer: In the apartment next to us.

Kristen: You're kidding right?

Spencer: No...

Kristen: Wow, your life really is so messed up.

Spencer: Tell me about it. They drove to Kyla's house. God, I hope Deb isn't home.

Kristen: Hopefully she will be.

Spencer: Why would I want that?

Kristen: Because then you could kill two birds with one stone. And plus it would be better for her to hear your side of the story from you and not Kyla.

Spencer: Seriously, I really lucked out when I ran into you at the coffee shop, you're amazing.

Kristen: I know. (Smiling) Okay we're here. You ready?

Spencer: As ready as I'll ever be. They got of the car and went upstairs to Kyla and Deb's apartment they knocked on the door and to Spencer's dismay Deb answered.

Deb: Oh hey Spencer what are you doing here and who's your friend?

Spencer: (Hugging her) Hey Debbie, this is Kristen and I need to talk to you and Kyla about something.

Deb: Okay, well Kyla went to the store but she should be back soon, you guys come in and sit down. (They all went in and sat down in the living room.) So what is this all about Spence?

Spencer: Well I guess I can start without Kyla. Spencer looked at Kristen as if by looking at her she would get the strength to do what needed to be done. The strength to tell her bestfriend that she had feelings for her girlfriend and one day while flirtatiously going swimming in our pool we kissed and at the time it did mean something but now it doesn't. Spencer knew what she wanted to say she just didn't know how to say it. And when she opened her mouth to say what needed to be said nothing came out...

Deb: Spence sweetie you okay? You need something to drink or something?

Spencer: Yeah could I get some water please.

Deb: Yeah sure. Deb went into the kitchen to get the water.

Kristen: What is it Spencer?

Spencer: I can't do this, I thought I could, I thought I might be able to but I can't.

Kristen: Spencer, you can look at it this way, you either tell you best friend the hardest thing you might ever have to tell her and keep her or you let someone else tell her and risk loosing her. The choice is yours.

Spencer: What are you, some kind of a philosopher or something.

Kristen: Just tell her, trust me. You'll thank me one day.

Spencer: Yeah. Deb came from the kitchen with a glass of water and handed it to Spencer.

Deb: Here you go.

Spencer: Thanks Deb.

Deb: Sure. Now whats the big news?

Spencer: Okay, look Deb, if I tell you this you have to promise not to get mad, overreact, or do something irrational. Promise?

Deb: Spence what is it? You're freaking me out!

Spencer: Just promise.

Deb: Okay I promise.

Spencer: Okay. About a weeks ago when you were out of town me and Kyla were hanging out in the pool and we were talking and laughing and having a good time when um... all of a sudden we kinda sorta maybe just um... Just as Spencer was finishing her sentence Kyla walked in the door.

Kyla: (Coming in the door) Deb I'm back.

Spencer: Great!

Kristen: You still have to do this.

Spencer: I know, I know.

Deb: Hey baby, that was quick.

Kyla: Yeah I know the lines weren't that long. (Walking over and kissing her) Spence what are you doing here?

Deb: Oh, Spence here had something to tell us. Go ahead Spence.

Kyla: Yeah go ahead Spence.

Spencer: Um...

Kristen: Spencer... Spencer looked at Kristen with a face that said I can't do this, Kristen just gave Spencer a you HAVE to face.

Spencer: Um... could you guys just give me and Kristen a sec. Spencer got up grabbing Kristen and taking her outside.

Kristen: Spencer what is it?

Spencer: I cannot do this!

Kristen: Do you want to get your girl back?

Spencer: Yeah

Kristen: Then you have to!

Spencer: Okay, I just don't think I can do it with Kyla staring me down.

Kristen: Okay, I'm gonna get Deb to come out here and I'll keep Kyla occupied.

Spencer: How are you going to do that?

Kristen: Don't worry I got this.

Spencer: Okay. Kristen went inside and a few moments later Deb came outside.

Deb: Spence was it is? Are yo sure you're okay?

Spencer: Deb, just shut up for a sec because if I don't say this now I'm afraid that I never will. While you were in Ohio one night while me and Kyla were hanging out she kissed me and I didn't stop her until I realized what was going on but even after then I got feelings for her but I don't anymore after I really thought about what was happening and then a couple days ago she told me that if I didn't have a secret relationship with her on the side that she would tell you about the kiss but I knew that she would twist everything up and make everything sound so bad. And I really want you to know that I am sorry and that I never wanted you to get hurt by this. But I really need you to forgive me. Without saying anything Deb went in the house into the living room where Kyla and Kristen were and stood in front of Deb.

Kyla: Hey babe, what's up?

Deb: Blackmail...

Kyla: Huh?

Deb: You're blackmailing Spencer. How could you?

Kyla: Deb sweetie I don't know what you're talking about.

Deb: Don't lie to me Kyla, Spencer told me everything, about the kiss and about you blackmailing her into a secret relationship. What the hell were you thinking Kyla?

Kyla: I don't know, that I wanted to be with her.

Deb: What about us, what about the five years we've been together?

Kyla: Deb babe you know that I love you.

Deb: You have a funny way of showing it. I can't even look at you right now. I think you should go.

Kyla: I think you're forgetting who pays for this apartment.

Deb: Fine, then I'll leave.

Kyla: Deb baby, please don't do this. I'm sorry okay.

Deb: Sorry won't fix this. I know that I've done my share of bad things but this... this doesn't even compare.

Kyla: Baby we can work through this.

Deb: Why? It doesn't matter anymore. We're done. Spencer could I stay with you and Ash until tomorrow?

Spencer: Yeah sure. But where are you gonna go after that?

Deb: Back to Ohio.

Kyla: What?!

Deb: Kyla, shut up! Stop acting like you care! Spence could you help me pack and we'll talk about this later.

Spencer: Yeah sure. They packed up Deb's things and took them next door to Spencer and Ashley's.

Deb: I'm gonna until the break is over then I'll come back and finish school, then I might go back for good.

Spencer: Deb, you could just stay with me and Ashley in the spare room.

Deb: I don't think I can be around her. I think this would be best.

Spencer: Debbie...

Deb: I'm sorry Spencer. Look I'm gonna go get my plane ticket and stuff settled we'll talk about this later Okay.

Spencer: Okay.

Kristen: Spencer we gotta go. We still got one more thing to do.

Spencer: I don't really wanna do anything else today.

Kristen: So you're gonna let this whole day be for nothing?

Spencer: But I told her so that I wouldn't loose her but by telling her I might of still lost her.

Kristen: I know. We'll just have to deal with that later. Right now we have to stop your girl from getting on that plane. Spencer and Kristen went to get the rest of the stuff for Ashley's surprise.

Kristen: Where is Ashley now?

Spencer: I don't know, I think she's at her mom's house or something.

Kristen: Okay Um I'll drop you off there and I'll go get this set up. Give me about a half hour then bring her but call when you're on your way Okay.


	22. Surprise, Surprise

Kristen dropped Spencer off at Ashley's mom house then went to the set up Ashley's stuff. Spencer knocked on the door and Ashley's mom answered.

Ashley's mom: Yes, can I help you?

Spencer: I'm looking for Ashley.

Ashley's mom: Ashley requested not to have any company.

Spencer: I know I just really need to talk to her, I mean I am her wife.

Ashley's mom: I know who you are, but Ashley still said she didn't want any company.

Ashley: (Walking down the stairs) Mom just let her in, she's not gonna stop trying until she gets in anyway.

Ashley's mom: Fine. (Moving out of the way so Spencer could get in)

Ashley: What do you want Spencer?

Spencer: I just wanted to see you.

Ashley: Okay.

Spencer: Um... Can we talk?

Ashley: Isn't that what we're doing?

Spencer: Okay can we talk in private?

Ashley: Fine come on. They went upstairs to Ashley's old room.

Spencer: Ashley, please, don't go.

Ashley: Spencer is that what you came to say, if so you can just leave because my mind is made up.

Spencer: What can I do to get you to stay.

Ashley: Spence theres nothing you can do, I'm on a plane at 7 tonight to go to the Uk. I'm sorry.

Spencer: What about us? What about our marriage?

Ashley: Spencer, look I don't really feel like arguing about this okay. There is absolutely nothing you can do to keep me here.

Spencer: Okay. We'll could you at least take a ride with me?

Ashley: You don't have a car Spencer.

Spencer: Okay could you at least drive me somewhere?

Ashley: Fine, come on...

Spencer: Okay, I just gotta go to the bathroom really quick I'll meet you at the car.

Ashley: Okay. Spencer ran in the bathroom and called Kristen and told her that they were on the way.

Kristen: But I'm not done yet.

Spencer: I'm sorry I couldn't stall any longer.

Kristen: Okay, but make a few wrong turns or something.

Spencer: Okay, see ya in a bit. They hung up and Spencer ran outside and got in the car.

Ashley: Where are we going?

Spencer: Um... (trying to stall for time) Um...

Ashley: Spencer!

Spencer: Could we go by my parents house for a sec I have to pick up something.

Ashley: Spencer, you could have done this on your own, why did you really want me to come?

Spencer: I really do need to take you somewhere, I just need to go by my parents house and get something.

Ashley: Okay Spencer. Ashley drove Spencer to her parents house. Hurry up Spence I have a plane to catch in a few hours.

Spencer: Okay Okay. Spencer ran in the house. Her mom and dad were in the living room watching tv.

Paula: Hey Spencer sweetie what are you doing here?

Arthur: Hey pumpkin.

Spencer: Hey mom hey dad, Um I came to uh, no reason really. Where is Michelle?

Paula: I thought she was with you. After you left earlier she came down and told me that she was going to meet you somewhere.

Spencer: I've been with Kristen all day, I haven't seen Michelle, since I came by earlier.

Paula: Oh, well maybe she went to the Gray or something. (Ashley started honking the horn) Who is that?

Spencer: Thats Ashley. Shes going to the UK in a few hours if my plan doesn't work.

Paula: What? When was this decided? Are you two having problems again sweetie?

Spencer: Yeah, kinda sorta, i'll explain everything later. Gotta go. Spencer ran out the door and jumped into Ashley's car.

Ashley: Took you long enough.

Spencer: Yeah, I couldn't find it.

Ashley: Whatever! Where are we going?

Spencer: To our apartment.

Ashley: What? Why?

Spencer: Ashley you said you would go with me somewhere and that is where I want to take you. So can we just go please.

Ashley: Fine. They drove to their apartment.

Spencer: Come on. Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and took her upstairs to their apartment. You ready?

Ashley: Spence open the door. Spencer opened the door to reveal the entire apartment filled with roses. Roses everywhere, and rose pedals on the floor leading to the bedroom where music was playing.

Spencer: Come on... (Leading her by the hand into the bedroom)

Ashley: Spencer what is all this? When they got in the bedroom the bed was covered in rose pedals. (Music still playing)

Spencer: Sit down and just listen. Spencer started the music over and turned it up.

Mariah Carey- We Belong Together

I didn't mean it when I said

I didn't love you so

I should have held on tight

I never should have let you go

I didn't know nothing,

I was stupid, I was foolish

I was lying to myself

I couldn't fathom how

I would ever be without your love

Never imagined I'd be sitting

Here beside myself

Cause I didn't know you

Cause I didn't know me

But If I knew everything

I never fail

The feeling that I'm feeling

Now that I don't hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips

Cause I don't have a choice

Oh what I wouldn't give

To have you lying by my side

Right here cause baby

When you left I lost a part of me

Is this so hard to believe

Come back baby please 'cause

We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby baby

We belong together

I can't sleep at night

When you are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio

Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"

Wait a minute this is too deep(too deep)

I gotta change the station

So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break

And then I hear Babyface

"I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart

I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element

Throwing things, crying tryin'

To figure out where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song

Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside

I need you, need you back in my life baby

When you left I lost a part of me

Is this so hard to believe

Come back baby please cause

We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby, baby

We belong together

When you left I lost a part of me

Is this so hard to believe

Come back baby please 'cause

We belong together

Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby, baby

We belong together

Spencer: You Ashley, I can't live without you. You're my everything. I don't want you to go to the UK please!

Ashley: Spencer... You did all this for me?

Spencer: Yeah with some help.

Ashley: (Smiling a little) It's cute, very cute. Ashley looked over and saw that there was a trail of rose pedals leading to their bathroom. Whats that?

Spencer: Go find out. Ashley got up and walked into the bathroom where she saw a steaming hot bubble bath with rose peadals floating in the water and cadles everywhere.

Ashley: You really like roses don't you?

Spencer: No not really but you do, lillies are my thing.

Ashley: Spencer, how could I possibly go after this.

Spencer: You're staying?

Ashley: Yeah, I'm staying. But no more secrets and no more lies okay?

Spencer: Okay. I promise. Spencer and Ashley begin to kiss passionately and just as they were undressing to get in the tub their front bust open.

???: Spencer you here?

Ashley: Who the heck is that?

Spencer: I don't know. Oh, it might be Deb she's staying here until tomorrow maybe she went to the store or something. (putting ona robe) I'll go see. Spencer went into the living to see Michelle.

Michelle: Spencer!

Spencer: Michelle, what are you doing here?

Michelle: I need to talk to you.

Spencer: Michelle, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now.

Michelle: Spencer, I love you, and I can't stop thinking about you... I need you.

Spencer: Michlle, right now is really not a good time, please!

Michelle: Spencer last night meant everything to me, I've waited for 5 years but it finally happened we finally made love and it was the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me besides the day I met you.

Spencer: MICHELLE!

Ashley: (Coming out the bathroom) You slept with her?

Spencer: Ashley, I was drunk, I didn't... I

Ashley: I can't believe this, Spencer we're through and I'm going to the Uk and when school gets out I'm moving there indefinately.

Spencer: Ashley NO! Please! Ashley ran out the apartment and down to her car. Spencer ran after her. Ashley PLEASE!

Ashley: (Getting in her car) Goodbye Spencer! Ashley drove away leaving Spencer standing there. Spencer went back upstairs to her apartment.

Spencer: Get out, and don't ever come back I never wanna see you again! She was gonna stay, she was stay (Starting to cry) you had to come ruin everything.

Michelle: Spencer...

Spencer: JUST LEAVE! Michelle left and Spencer sat on the floor and cried. She just cried and cried...


	23. Who's the bestest freind ever!

A few minutes later Kristen came in the door. She saw Spencer sitting on the floor crying, she ran over to her.

Kristen: (Lifting Spencer up) Spencer what's wrong? Didn't Ashley like her surprise?

Spencer: She's leaving. (Crying)

Kristen: What! What happened?

Spencer: She was gonna stay, she was gonna fucking stay, but no Michelle had to come in and ruin everything, she told Ashley that we slept together and Ashley said its over and left. Theres no getting her back this time. She's gone, she's probably on the way to the airport as we speak.

Kristen: So, what the hell are you doing here!? Go get her!

Spencer; Kristen I can't chase her anymore. I just can't.

Kristen: So, you're just gonna let her leave?

Spencer: ...

Kristen: Spencer...

Spencer: Kristen, just drop it please. Look, I need to be alone right now, so I'll just call you later or something. Thanks for all your help, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Kristen left. At 7 Ashley got on her plane to the UK and Spencer didn't stop her. The next day Deb went to Ohio, Kyla tried to stop her but failed miserably. A week passed, everyday Kristen called Spencer to try and get her out of the house but Spencer would always say that she wasn't up to it or had other things to do, which Kristen knew was a total lie. Kristen got tired of Spencer staying in the house and moping so she came up with a plan hoping it would cheer Spencer up.

In Spencer's Bedroom

Spencer: Kristen what are you doing here I told you that I didn't want any company.

Kristen: I know, I know, but I have something for you.

Spencer: What is it? Kristen reached in her purse and pulled out some papers. What are those?

Kristen: Tell me that I am the bestest friend ever.

Spencer: Why?

Kristen: Just say it.

Spencer: Okay, you're the bestest friend ever.

Kristen: Thank you.

Spencer: Okay...

Kristen: Oh, are you ready for this?

Spencer: Kristen out with it already!

Kristen: I have in my hand two passports and two plane tickets.

Spencer: Okay.

Kristen: They are to the UK, we're going to get your girl back I'm so tired of seeing you laying around this house crying all the damn time about losing your girlfriend and your bestfriend.

Spencer: You didn't!

Kristen: I did. Now tell me again who is the bestest friend in the world.

Spencer: (Jumping off the bed into Kristen's arms) You are! OMG, I love you so much!

Kristen: I know. Now get packed our plane leaves in 4 hours. Spencer ran and started packing her clothes.

Spencer: (Thoughts: I can't believe Kristen did this for me and Ashley, for me after what I did to her, she is such a great friend why didn't I meet her sooner. Wow, I'm gonna get my girl back. Well hopefully she'll forgive me and take me back.)...


	24. Taylor who?

After they got everything packed up they put it all in Kristen's car and drove to the airport.

Spencer: Kristen again thank you so much this really means alot to me.

Kristen: I told you, it was nothing, you're my friend, it was no big deal.

Spencer: Well it is to me. So how long is the flight anyway?

Kristen: I think like 15 hours.

Spencer: Great!

Kristen: Anything to get your girl back right?

Spencer: Yeah. Anything for Ashley.

Kristen: Alright. come on lets go. Spencer and Kristen boarded their plane and they were off. The flight took about 13 1/2 hours in total. Spencer couldn't believe that she was in the UK chasing a girl at that.

Kristen: So where is Ashley exactly?

Spencer: London I think.

Kristen: You think?

Spencer: Yeah she never really told me all the details but I'm 80 sure she's in London.

Kristen: Okay, is there anyone you could call, maybe her sister. Spencer gave Kristen a look. Oh right sorry forgot. What about her dad.

Spencer: Kristen you're genius, Spencer took out her phone and called Ashley's dad.

Raife: Hello?

Spencer: Hey Mr. Davies, it's Spencer.

Raife: Spencer what did I tell you, call me Raife.

Spencer: Okay, um hey I have a quick question, I wanted to send Ashley a letter but then I realized that I forgot to get your address from her and she isn't answering her phone you mind giving it to me?

Raife: Sure, it's...

Spencer: Thanks Raife.

Raife: No problem. They hung up.

Spencer: (Smiling at Kristen) Got it. She's in London.

Kristen: Great, now how in the heck are we going to get there?

Spencer: I don't know, you're the mastermind behind all this. I don't even know where we are now.

Kristen: We're in Liverpool.

Spencer: How far is that from London?

Kristen: I don't know a couple hours maybe.

Spencer: Okay, lets take a cab. I guess.

Kristen: That's fine with me. They took a cab and were dropped off at Raife's house.

Spencer: Wow.

Kristen: Wow, this isn't a house its a mansion, big difference.

Spencer: Come on. (They walked up to the door and knocked a girl answered she looked about 20 give or take a year, green eyes and a brunette.) Hey is Ashley here?

Girl: No actually she went off for a sec she should be back soon. Um who are you?

Spencer: We're friends from LA, we were in town and thought we'd drop by to say hello.

Girl: Okay, well you could come in and wait if you like. They went in and waited in the living room for Ashley. Spencer kept staring at the girl being that she didn't know her and she knew Ashley didn't have any other sisters.

Girl: Oh by the way I'm Taylor.

Spencer: I'm Spencer and this is Kristen.

Taylor: So you're the infamous Spencer. Ashley talks about you all the time. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were married.

Spencer: Yeah we get that a lot. (Thoughts: Ashley hasn't told Taylor that we were married that must mean that she is trying to hide it from her, but for what?) Just as Spencer was finishing her thought a key turned and the front door was opened.

Ashley: Taylor babe, I'm home.

Spencer: (Thoughts: Oh, that's why!)...


	25. Make up to break up

I really appreciate all the reviews and encouraging words. Thanks for reading everyone. Glad I can entertain you with my fics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor: I'm in here Ash.

Ashley: (Walking in the living room with her head down looking at the mail) The market was so packed I had to... Spencer... What are you doing here?

Spencer: It doesn't matter now does it? (Looking at Taylor) Spencer ran out the door.

Ashley: (Running after her) Spencer, it's not what you think.

Spencer: (Stopping and turning around) Really, because it looks pretty obvious to me.

Ashley: Spencer, what do you want me to say?

Spencer: Who is she Ashley, just tell me that. Is she your girlfriend because last time I checked we were still married.

Ashley:...

Spencer: That's what I thought.

Ashley: Spencer, I'm sorry, I just I didn't know how to deal with all this, with us not being together, and when I got here I met Taylor at the Pub one night and we hit it off and we... I made a mistake. But Spencer I swear that...

Spencer: (cutting her off) Save it Ashley, tell your lies to someone who cares. I'm going home.

Ashley: Spencer wait, please. Look stay here tonight please and then if you still want to go I'll put you on my dad's jet tomorrow. Deal? Spencer thought about it for a second then decided what harm could it do in staying one night.

Spencer: One night and thats it Ashley.

Ashley: Okay. Just one night. Spencer and Ashley went back in the house and Spencer told Kristen that they were staying one night and would be riding in the jet home tomorrow. Kristen agreed. Ashley showed them where they would be sleeping, the house was so big that there were plenty of rooms to choose from, but how convenient that Ashley would put Spencer's room next to hers and Kristen's all the way down the hall. Surprisingly Ashley and Taylor didn't didn't share rooms, but Taylor's room was right next to Ashely's. That night Spencer laid in her bed thinking about what happened with Ashley, and how it was really over between them. Ashley laid and thought about what an idiot she had been in leaving LA in the first place. But no matter how dumb she was Spencer still followed her and tried to get her back but now she was afraid that she had messed things up for good.

After about an hour of laying in her bed thinking Spencer finally fell asleep but was awakened soon after by someone getting in her bed. It was so dark she couldn't see who it was, so she figured it was Ashley. And she was way too sleepy to recognize the voice.

Spencer: Ashley I said not to do this. Please.

???: It's okay. Spencer didn't want to but "Ashley" always did have that touch. So she gave in and made love to "Ashley" for hours that night...

The next morning when Spencer got up she was in bed alone so she figured it was all a dream. She got up, got dressed and went downstairs to join the rest of the girls.

Kristen: Hey Spence, sleep well?

Spencer: Um, yeah I guess.

Ashley: Spencer can I talk to you for a sec? (Breaking loose from the grip Taylor had around her waist)

Spencer: Yeah. They went into the other room.

Ashley: Look about last night.

Spencer: (Thoughts: OMG, so it did happen it wasn't a dream.) What about it?

Ashley: Spencer, I didn't know what I was doing, and it meant absolutely nothing to me.

Spencer: (Thoughts: What does she mean it meant nothing to her!) What?

Ashley: I was sad and did something stupid but it meant absolutely nothing to me. I wish I could take it back.

Spencer: How can you say that!?! Goodbye Ashley. (Walking away)

Ashley: (Grabbing her) Wait Spencer, Why are you so upset about this, why are you defending her?

Spencer: What? Who?

Ashley: Taylor, why are you defending her?

Spencer: We're talking about you and Taylor?

Ashley: Yeah. What did you...

Spencer: (Cutting her off) Nothing, no one.

Ashley: Spencer you okay?

Spencer: (Thoughts: Far from it. So if it wasn't Ashley that got in my bed last night, who was it. God I wish I could remember but I was so tired I don't even remember their voice, maybe it was a dream after all.)

Ashley: Hello, earth to Spencer.

Spencer: Huh, What?

Ashley: Where were you just now?

Spencer: No where. So what are you going to do about Taylor, she seems to think that you have feelings for her.

Ashley: I'm trying to think of an easy way to let her down without hurting her.

Spencer: Quick question, if she means nothing to you then why is she staying here.

Ashley: Oh did I forget to mention that her dad plays in my dads band and while their touring the UK she's going to be staying here.

Spencer: Ashley, I'm sorry but I'm just not sure if we're meant to be together anymore. Maybe 5 years was all we were meant to have.

Ashley: (Grabbing her) Don't say that, don't you ever say that. (Starting to cry) We were meant to be together forever just like Noah and Allie in the Notebook, we're just, we're having rough times, but we'll get through them, we always do. Don't give up on us Spencer please.

Spencer: Its just too much Ashley, I can't(Now crying)

Ashley: Spencer, Please dont do this to us... we can make this work we just have to trust eachother. Please...

Spencer: Okay...I won't give up on us, I promise. They stood in the hall hugging each other until they were interrupted.

Taylor: (Clearing her throat) You know Ashley, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were cheating on me with Spencer here.

Ashley: Um, Taylor could I talk to you for a sec upstairs.

Taylor: Sure. They went upstairs to Ashley's bedroom.

Ashley: Taylor, I don't know how to say this but...

Taylor: (Cutting her off) Have you ever seen a birth mark in such a weird place before?

Ashley: What?

Taylor: Spencer's birth mark, it's on her...

Ashley: (Cutting her off) How the fuck do you know where Spencer's birth mark is?!

Taylor: I saw it last night.

Ashley: What the hell were you doing to see it? Taylor didn't say anything she just smiled. Ashley got up and ran downstairs where Spencer and Kristen were.

Spencer: Oh hey Ash, how did she take the news?

Ashley: You slept with Taylor!

Spencer: No, I didn't. (Thoughts: Oh god)

Ashley: Spencer, she knows where your birth mark is and she can only know that one way and we both know what that one way is.

Spencer: Ashley, I thought she was you, she came in my room in the middle of the night and it was dark and I was tired, baby you have to believe me.

Ashley: You know what I believe Spencer, that maybe what you said about us earlier was true, maybe this isn't going to work because every time we make up something happens to make us break up and I'm tired of it. I'll call my dad he can have a limo here to take you guys to the airport to get on the jet in a few hours. I'll be in my room. Just shut the door on your way out.

Spencer: We were so close Kristen, she was about to tell Taylor to take a hike. How convenient is it that Taylor and I slept together last night and when Ashley was about to kick her to the curb she so innocently brings it up.

Kristen: You slept with her, thats so gross.

Spencer: Kristen, not helping.

Kristen: Sorry.

Spencer: And anyway I thought she was Ashley.

Kristen: Maybe thats what she wanted you to think.

Spencer: I think that you're right, I think that was her plan all along, she knew that me and Ashley was going to make up and she would be kicked to the curb so she came in my room when she knew that I would be out cold so she could have something to use against me to make Ashley mad at me.

Kristen: Now, all you have to do is prove it.

Spencer: Oh I plan on it, and you're going to help me. I'm not leaving this country without Ashley.

Kristen: Why do I always have to help you with everything, can't you do anything on your own?

Spencer: Shut up, just help me think of a way to get my girl back.

Kristen: Didn't I do that last time...


	26. Til death do us part

Spencer and Kristen set up the stuff in Spencer's room then called Taylor to come in.

Spencer: Taylor, could you come here for a sec. Taylor walked in.

Taylor: Yeah? (Looking aggravated)

Spencer: Could I talk you about something in private? (Cuing for Kristen to leave)

Taylor: What is this about? Spencer got up and shut the door.

Spencer: About last night. Why did you do it?

Taylor: Do what?

Spencer: You know, come in to my room and pretend that you were Ashley so you could sleep with me?

Taylor: Spencer I don't know what you are talking about.

Spencer: Taylor, you knew that when you came in I would be asleep and wouldn't know who you were, you knew exactly what you were doing didn't you? You were trying to find something to break me and Ashley up.

Taylor: Spencer do you think I'm stupid?

Spencer: What?

Taylor: Spencer, I'm far from dumb. Taylor walked over to the dresser and pulled a camera out of the teddy bear that was sitting on it. I am not stupid okay. I knew exactly what you were doing from the moment you called me up here. Taylor turned the camera off. If you want the truth to come out you have to do a lot better then this Spencer.

Spencer: So you admit it, you knew exactly what you where doing when you came into my room last night. You tricked me.

Taylor: So what if I did, you and Ashley can never be together again because Ashley is mines and she will be for a very long time so whatever you guys had or whatever you think you guys will have again, just forget about it!

Spencer: Perfect!

Taylor: What the hell are you babbling about now? Spencer walked over to the t.v which was directly across from the dresser and pulled out a second camera.

Spencer: This is exactly what I needed to prove to Ashley that you are a lying, backstabbing, little bitch.

Taylor: How did you...

Spencer: Taylor I put that camera over there on purpose so that you could find it, how stupid do you think I am...

Kristen: (Walking in the room) Got it?

Spencer: Yep.

Kristen: Good, lets go show Ashley...

Taylor: (Running over to them) Wait, wait, wait, look please don't show Ashley the tape, I'll tell her everything, just don't show her the tape, she'll show my dad, he doesn't know about me yet, please.

Kristen: It's up to you Spencer. But after all she's done to you I would show it.

Taylor: Please.

Spencer: Alright, you have two minutes, tell her about last night and thats it, no kissing, no hugging, you know what no touching at all, just say what you have to say then leave.

Taylor: Where am I supposed to go?

Spencer: Oh, thats right you are staying here. Okay well go to your room afterwards. I mean it Taylor in and out.

Taylor: Okay. Taylor walked down the hall to Ashley's room went in and shut the door.

Kristen: Awesome plan, where did you think of it?

Spencer: I saw it on Law and Order once. (Smiling)

Kristen: Okay you watch way too much t.v.

Spencer: Well it worked didn't it.

Kristen: Whatever. Let's go see if Ashley has forgiven you yet...

They walked into the room just as Taylor was exiting.

Spencer: (Mouthing to Taylor) Straight to your room. Taylor gave her a dirty look but did as she said. Ashley was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling.

Kristen: I'll just give you two some privacy.

Spencer: Okay. Thanks for everything Kristen.

Kristen: Don't thank me yet. Kristen left out and shut the door behind her. Spencer walked over and sat next to Ashley on the bed. Ashley continued looking at the ceiling without saying anything.

Spencer: Ashley... Ashley... Ashley just laid there. Ashley are you still mad at me because Taylor just told you that it wasn't my fault she tricked me... Didn't she tell you that?

Ashley: Yeah she told me. (Still looking up)

Spencer: So whats the problem?

Ashley: She also made another point, she said that if bad things keep happening between us then maybe someone is trying to tell us something. Spencer I think that we should get a divorce. Spencer couldn't believe what she was hearing, 5 1/2 years together and Ashley wanted to throw it all away for what some little two timing slut had to say.

Spencer: Ashley you can't be serious!

Ashley: Actually, I've never been more serious in my life. I just can't do this anymore Spencer, this hurt and pain I feel all the time, either because I hurt you or you hurt me or someone else trying to break us up, I'm just so tired of this. When we get back to LA I'll have my dad's lawyer draw up the papers. I never called off the limo or the jet so the limo should be here soon to take you and Kristen to the airport. Spencer was so shocked she didn't know what to say so she simply said nothing. She just got up went and packed her clothes and went outside to wait for the limo. Kristen knew that things didn't go well by the way Spencer was acting so she just did the same. While they were waiting for their limo Taylor came outside.

Taylor: Could I have the tape now please. Instead of beating her up or arguing or saying anything at all, Spencer just handed Taylor the tape. Taylor smiled sarcastically.

Taylor: See ya. (Running back into the house)

Kristen: Spencer why did you give her the tape, I don't know what happened in there with Ashley but I'm sure Taylor had something to do with it.

Spencer: She'll get what's coming to her, don't worry about it. About ten minutes later the limo showed up and took them to the airport they caught the jet home.

Spencer's Apartment

Kristen: I'm sorry things didn't quite work out how we planned. And if you need anything just give me a call okay?

Spencer: (Hugging her) Thanks so much for being here for me Kristen, it really meant a lot to me.

Kristen: Thats what friends are for. I'll see you later. Kristen left. Spencer went in what used to be her and Ashley's room and laid on what used to be her and Ashley's bed. Now that they were getting a divorce what would Spencer do? Would Ashley make her move out, or would Ashley just kick her out into the spare bedroom. Whatever happened Spencer knew that things would never be the same because her and Ashley wouldn't be together.


	27. Dating again

Three weeks later.

Deb: So how long before the divorce is final?

Spencer: I think another week or so.

Deb: Wow, I just can't picture you and Ashley not together. You guys have been together since our senior year of high school. It's just going to be weird.

Spencer: Tell me about it.

Deb: So she's letting you stay in the apartment still?

Spencer: Yep, in the spare bedroom, but I'm only staying there until I get my own place which will be in a couple weeks.

Deb: Wow have things changed since I left.

Spencer: Yep, so how is Ohio treating you? Everyone glad to see you back?

Deb: Ofcourse. My mom hasn't stop hugging me since I got here.

Spencer: She missed you debbie what did you expect?

Deb: Yeah, Yeah. So how are you holding up?

Spencer: As good as anyone in this situation. I will say though divorce sucks, I never thought I'd say that, then again I never thought I'd be getting divorced.

Deb: It'll get better.

Spencer: No it won't not unless you come back.

Deb: I told you Spence LA was just not for me, only reason I stayed there was to be with Kyla.

Spencer: (Clearing her throat) And...

Deb: And to be with my bestest friend ever ofcourse.

Spencer: Thats more like it. So how is Ohio State? Better than UCLA?

Deb: I'll admit college in LA was better but thats only because I had you there with me.

Spencer: Ohhhh nice save.

Deb: Thank you thank you. So... any new love interest?...

Spencer: Deb the divorce isn't even final yet and you think that I already have someone else, who do you think I am?

Deb: Uh, Spencer... Don't even go there. Whatever happened to Michelle?

Spencer: She's still staying with my parents, I think, I'm not really sure, but she hasn't called me or said anything to me since that day she walked in on me and Ashley and I told her to get out and never speak to me again.

Deb: Wow, okay. What about Kristen? I heard she broke up with her girlfriend Katie.

Spencer: Uh, don't remind me.

Deb: Okay... Why not I thought you and Kristen were pretty tight.

Spencer: We are, its Katie that I don't really like.

Deb: What happened?

Spencer: A couple days after me and Ashley announced our divorce guess who was trying to be all buddy buddy with Ashley.

Deb: That little bit...

Spencer: Deb!

Deb: What? If she is she is.

Spencer: Anyway, her and Ashley started going out last week and it just makes me so sick to see them together.

Deb: Yeah that sucks, so anyway like I was saying... You and Kristen.

Spencer: Deb there is no me and Kristen we're just friends.

Deb: Yeah sure if you say so. I gotta go mom is calling me down for dinner.

Spencer: K. Call me later.

Deb: Yep. Bye.

Spencer: Bye. They hung up. (Thoughts: Maybe I should give Kristen a chance she is a really good person and she's always making me laugh and she is a really good friend, but thats it I don't want to ruin our friendship because she is one of few people I can really count on. I don't know... We're going out tonight so we'll see where the night goes.)

Spencer's thought process was interrupted by Ashley walking in the house followed by Katie.

Ashley: Oh hey Spence what are you doing here I thought you and Kristen were hanging out tonight.

Spencer: Yeah we are, I was just about to get ready to leave.

Katie: Hey Spencer.

Spencer: (Nonchalantly) Yep... I'll be back later, see ya Ash.

Ashley: See ya. Oh and the Lawyer said that he needs...

Spencer: I know I know, he needs to see me tomorrow to sign some paperwork. I'm all over it.

Ashley: Okay. Have fun.

Spencer: Will do. Bye. Spencer leaves.

Katie: I'm guessing that Spencer is still mad at me.

Ashley: Yeah, you could say that but I think a better way to put it would be totally despises you. (Smiling)

Katie: (Smiling) Ah shut up!

Ashley: She'll get over it she just needs some time. I mean we were together for almost 6 years. I don't know how I recovered from the break up so fast.

Katie: Because you had me to help you through it ofcourse.

Ashley: Sure. (Kissing her) So you're gonna cook and I'm gonna watch right?

Katie: Yeah right, its the other way around.

Ashley: I cooked last night. Its your turn.

Katie: Oh whatever you ordered out and pretended you cooked I saw the receipt on the counter.

Ashley: Okay maybe I did do that but...

Katie: No buts, you're cooking.

Ashley: Okay, you're so bossy.

Katie: And you like it. (kissing her)

Ashley: Maybe just a little.. (Smiling)


	28. We're still married

At the restaurant

Spencer: Why did you insist that we come here Kris?

Kristen: You don't remember what this place is?

Spencer: Yeah I remember coming here a couple months ago but I can't remember with who.

Kristen: Really?

Spencer: No I'm joking. I came here with you, but that still doesn't answer the question.

Kristen: How about we eat then after dinner I'll answer the question.

Spencer: Okay. So they ate dinner and dessert after the meal was done Kristen told Spencer what she had promised to tell her before dinner.

Kristen: Okay the reason I brought you here was because this was where we had our first date.

Spencer: Oh yeah it is isn't it.

Kristen: Yeah, so um I was wondering if um...

Spencer: Kristen...

Kristen: Spencer do you want to be my girlfriend? I know we're like bestfriends and I don't want to ruin that but I've liked you since the first day that I met you at the coffee shop but I backed off because you were with Ashley and I don't ever want to break up a happy home I even helped you get her back twice, but things didn't work out and now you two aren't together and I just can't go another day without being able to call you mines. So what do you say?... Spencer didn't know what to say, on one hand she really wanted to say yes but she kept thinking about their friendship and how she didn't want to ruin a good thing but she really did like Kristen.

Spencer: (Thoughts: Decisions, Decisions. What do I do?... I'm drawing a blank. I better say something soon because it looks like Kristen is about to panic)...

Kristen: Spencer... Are you going to say something?

Spencer: Kristen, um... I really don't know what to say, I...

Kristen: Oh, I get it. You don't want to be with me do you?

Spencer: Kristen no its not that! I just I need time I mean my divorce Isn't even final yet you know, I just can't jump into a relationship right now, but its not you I swear, you're wonderful, I just need more time.

Kristen: Oh... okay, its no big deal (looking as though she was about to cry) I get it.

Spencer: Kristen...

Kristen: I think we should go.

Spencer: Kristen...

Kristen paid for the meal and they left. Spencer tried to talk to Kristen in the parking lot but Kristen kept saying she had somewhere to be only to avoid her though. Spencer felt really bad about turning her down but she knew that if would have said yes she would have entered a new relationship still in love with her wife. That's right Spencer was still in love with Ashley. Spencer drove back to her and Ashley's apartment hoping that Katie would be gone by now and they weren't having their usual sleepover. She walked in to find a quiet house.

Spencer: (Thoughts: Maybe Ashley went over to her place. At least I won't have to see them together) Ashley you here?!

Ashley: (Coming out her bedroom) Yeah, hey whats up?

Spencer: Nothing just checking. Katie here?

Ashley: (Smiling) No she left.

Spencer: Oh... There was an awkward silence. Until Ashley broke it.

Ashley: Spencer um... I know that you don't really like Katie all that much but it would mean alot to me if you could just at least pretend or something. I mean I don't really want things to be awkward between the three of us when were all together.

Spencer: What makes you think that I want to be in the same room with her?

Ashley: See...

Spencer: I'm kidding. I'll try and be nice to the little...

Ashley: Spencer!

Spencer: (Smiling) Girl, nice to the little girl.

Ashley: So how did your date with Kristen go? You two love birds finally a couple?

Spencer: Well she asked and I kinda said no.

Ashley: Why? I thought you liked her.

Spencer: I do. I'm just, I'm not ready to date again.

Ashley: Oh...

Spencer: Its okay Ashley you don't have to say anything to make me feel better I get it now, we just weren't meant to be. Like I talked to my mom and she said she never met a couple that had as many problems as us. So I get it now. It's cool.

Ashley: Good. Because I want us to be okay, I want things to go back to the way they were.

Spencer: That's not really possible because all I've ever known is being with you. Ashley didn't say anything. But I get where you're coming from.

Ashley: (Smiling) Okay

Spencer: I'm kinda tired so I'm just gonna get some sleep okay.

Ashley: Okay. Goodnight.

Spencer: Goodnight. Spencer went in her room and laid down on the bed. (Thoughts: Why is my life always so complicated?) After a couple hours Spencer was finally able to fall asleep. The next morning she got up she looked at her phone she had a text message from Kyla.

Spencer: (Thoughts: Why in the hell would Kyla be texting me?) She opened up the phone and read the message.

Txt Msg: "Spencer you have to help me! Deb won't answer my phone calls, or my txt and she keeps getting her mom to say she's not home when I call the house. Look Spencer I know what I did was wrong and I'm really sorry that I did it. But If I don't get my baby back I'm going to go crazy. You HAVE to help me! Please... Spencer sent a message back.

Spencer: (Txt) Why should I help you after what you did to me?

Kyla: (Txt) You shouldn't but I'm begging you, I know you miss her too, this way we both win.

Spencer: (Txt) Don't compare my friendship to your... whatever you have.

Kyla: (Txt) Ok sorry. So are you going to help me?

Spencer: (Txt) Yes. But only because I want her back too.

Kyla: (Txt) Great! When you're ready just come on over and we can talk about what I have in mind.

Spencer: (Txt) Okay. Spencer got up and went in the kitchen to find Ashley had cooked her breakfast.

Ashley: Good morning.

Spencer: Good morning. What's all this?

Ashley: Just a little something. I was up and felt like cooking so I did.

Spencer: Wow. I don't know what to say.

Ashley: Don't say anything, just sit down and eat. And thats exactly what Spencer did. Her and Ashley sat at the table eating breakfast and reminiscing on old times.

Spencer: (Thoughts: Ashley is being so weird today. She never cooked breakfast for me when we were together. Maybe she still loves me... maybe we're not so totally over)...


	29. What does this mean

After they ate breakfast, Ashley told Spencer not to worry that she would do the dishes.

Spencer: Okay are you sure you're okay, because you've never volunteered to do dishes.

Ashley: (Smiling) I just feel like it okay.

Spencer: Okay...

Ashley: So what are you up to today? Going out with Kristen?

Spencer: No, I actually am supposed to be meeting Kyla.

Ashley: What? Why? I thought you hated my sister?

Spencer: I do. But she wants Deb back and so do I so were going to work together to get her back.

Ashley: Oh.

Spencer: Are you hanging with Katie?

Ashley: No, she's um hanging with her parents today.

Spencer: Oh.

Ashley: And anyway I was hoping after classes today we could do something.

Spencer: Together? Just the two of us?

Ashley: Don't sound so surprised, we're still friends you know. Right?

Spencer: Yeah, Ofcourse.

Ashley: Okay so are we on?

Spencer: We'll my last class is at 12 today. How about you?

Ashley: 11:30.

Spencer: Cool. So we'll meet up around 12:30 at the Gray?

Ashley: Yeah cool.

Spencer: Okay see you later.

Ashley: Ok. Spencer left for class. As soon as she got out the door she called Deb.

Deb: Hello babe.

Spencer: Hey sweets, what ya doing?

Deb: I told you to stop saying that didn't I.

Spencer: (Laughing) I can't.

Deb: So what's up? Aren't you supposed to be in class?

Spencer: I'm on my way, but more importantly, guess what happened to me this morning?

Deb: You finally had an orgasi...

Spencer: DEB!

Deb: (Laughing) What! I don't know so why don't you go ahead and tell me already.

Spencer: Ashley cooked breakfast for me.

Deb: Okay...

Spencer: And offered to do the dishes afterwards.

Deb: Whoa!

Spencer: Yeah I know right.

Deb: Spence you know what this means right?

Spencer: I think, but what are you thinking?

Deb: That Ashley... felt like cooking and doing the dishes.

Spencer: Haha very funny!

Deb: Why are you making such a big deal out of this?

Spencer: Because Ashley never cooks. At least not for me. If we ever had a romantic dinner it was catered, so why all of a sudden she's cooking and cleaning?

Deb: I don't know Spencer, but I'm sure you have a theory.

Spencer: I think that she is still in love with me...

Deb: Tell me why I knew that was coming.

Spencer: Think about it Deb, Cooking, Cleaning, taking me out later. I think she's going to tell me that she made a mistake and that she wants to get back together.

Deb: Spencer...

Spencer: I know Deb, don't get my hopes up.

Deb: Yeah please because I'm the one thats going to have to hear you crying for the next week.

Spencer: Shut up. Look, I'm just saying maybe Ashley is not totally and completely over me yet. I guess we'll see.

Deb: Yeah I guess so...

Spencer: Okay, I'm about to go to class so I'll call you later and tell you how everything went.

Deb: K. Luv ya.

Spencer: Luv ya too. Bye. They hung up. Spencer stood outside her class for a second thinking.

Spencer: (Thoughts: What if Ashley is going to tell me that she still loves me and she wants to get back together I don't know what I would do or say...)


	30. All at once

After her classes Spencer went to the Gray to met Ashley. When she got there

she saw Ashley sitting in their usual booth in the corner she walked over to

her.

Ashley: (Standing up to greet her) Hey Spencer.

Spencer: (Thoughts: She's never done that before) Hey Ash. (Sitting down)

Ashley: How was your school day?

Spencer: Boring as usual. Yours?

Ashley: The same.

Spencer: So...

Ashley: So...

Spencer: Look Ash, I have to be honest with you. I'm confused.

Ashley: About what?

Spencer: Well, everything really, this whole situation.

Ashley: Spencer...

Spencer: This morning you cooked breakfast for me then you cleaned then you

asked me to meet you. I mean whats this all about?

Ashley: Spencer I... Before Ashley could finish Katie walked up

to them.

Katie: Hey Spencer, Hey baby, sorry I'm late traffic was terrible. (Kissing

her)

Spencer: Katie... I thought you were hanging out with your parents today.

Katie: What? Not that I know of. Spencer looked at Ashley in disbelief.

Spencer: SO that is what this was all about. Katie, you did all this for

Katie.

Katie: Did what? Ash babe whats going on?

Spencer: Well Katie, Ashely here pulled a little okie doke on me.

Katie: A what?

Spencer: She tricked me into coming here.

Ashley: Spencer I just wanted us to all hang out because I knew if we did

then you'd change your mind about Katie.

Spencer: Ashley don't you get it! It was never about Katie. (Raising her

voice) It was about you. We weren't broken up for a week before you started

dating again. Do you know how that made me feel?

Ashley: Spencer...

Specner: It made me feel like everything we had... our entire marriage was a

lie because there's no possible way you could have gotten over me that fast

unless you were never in love with me in the first place.

Ashley: (Getting up) Spencer are you crazy, you were my wife, my lover and

my bestfriend how could you ever think that I wasn't in love with you. I

loved you more than anything. I was madly in love with you, I still am...

Katie: You're what?

Spencer: Don't worry Katie your relationship is safe. We're through Ashley,

I'm moving back with my parents until I find a place of my own. (Getting up

and running out)

Ashley: (Chasing after her) Spencer wait.

Katie: Ashley!...

Ashley: Katie I'm sorry I really really like you but...Spencer.

Katie: (Almost in tears) Who am I to stand in the way of true love.

Ashley: (Hugging her) Thank you so much for understanding.

Katie: Yeah thats me understanding Katie. Now what are you waiting for go

get the girl. Ashley smiled then ran out to the parking lot but Spencer was

already gone. but Ashley knew where she was going. She had to pack her

things... Ashley burst in the door yelling Spencer's name and running into

the spare bedrrom where Spencer was packing her clothes.

Ashley: Spencer please just give me a second to explain.

Spencer: Explain what Ashley! I'm so sick of this rollercoaster we're on.

We love each other then we hate each other, we're together then were not,

you're with Katie and telling me to go out with Kristen, you still love me but you do, but you do. I just cannot do

this anymore.

Ashley: Spencer I'm sorry, ok, please just give me another chance please.

Spencer: No Ashley, I wont. (Still packing) Ashley walked over to her and

grabbed her hand to stop her.

Ashley: Spencer... (Still holding her hand)

Spencer: Ashley let me go. (Starting to cry) Please just let me go.

Ashley: No. (Wiping a tear from her eye with her thumb)

Spencer: (Looking at the floor) Ashley please. This is just too hard.

Ashley: Love is supposed to be hard Spence (Lifting her head up) or it

wouldn't be worth it. Ashley leaned in to kiss Spencer. Spencer accepted at

first then pulled away.

Spencer: How do I know you wont just hurt me again?

Ashley: You'll just have to trust.

Spencer: Ashley... I'm sorry but I don't think I can.

Ashley: Spencer please I'm begging you. I just... I need you. Ashley went in

to kiss Spencer again and to Ashley's surprise Spencer accepted. The kiss

become more heated and passionate. Ashley laid Spencer back on the bed

taking off Spencer's shirt then her own.

Ashley: I love you so much. Ashley kissed Spencer's neck then made her

way down to her breast while unclipping her bra and taking it off. She made her way down Spencer's body taking off her pants as she did. She came back up and kissed Spencer's lips then her breast and made her way down to her inner thigh without missing a place in between. Spencer moaned in pleasure. Just as Ashley was about to go down on her... Someone walked

in the room.

???: Spencer...

Spencer: OMG...


	31. How could I forget

Spencer: OMG... Kristen.

Kristen: So this is why we cant be together, you're still in love with

Ashley. (Running out)

Spencer: Kristen no wait please.

Ashley: Just let her go Spence.

Spencer: No Ashley. (Moving Ashley off of her and throwing on a robe) She's been a really good

friend to me so no I'm not just going to let her leave. Spencer ran out of

the apartment after her. She caught up with her in the parking lot as she

was getting in her car.

Spencer: Kristen wait please. I can explain.

Kristen: I'm sure that you can Spencer, but I just don't want to hear it.

Spencer: Kristen please!

Kristen: No Spencer, because I put myself out there I know but you didn't

have to take my heart and stomp on it. You could have just said that you

still wanted to be with Ashley. But no you led me on and on and on. I just

can't forgive you for that. Kristen pulled off leaving Spencer in the

parking lot.

Spencer: Damnit! Spencer went back in the apartment.

Ashley: What happened?

Spencer: I'm such an idiot, I totally forgot about her, now she probably

wont ever talk to me again.

Ashley: Spence, I'm sorry this is all my fault.

Spencer: No, it's mines. I just need to go talk to her, explain myself.

There was a knock on the door.

Kyla: Spencer you home?!

Spencer: (Yelling from the bedroom) I'm in the bedroom Kyla.

Ashley: (Whispering) What is she doing here I thought you hated her.

Spencer: I told her that I would help her get Deb back, but only because I

miss her too.

Kyla: (Walking in the room) Hey, I thought you said you would come over.

Spencer: Yeah sorry I kinda got held up. Kyla looked at Spencer then at

Ashley then back at Spencer smiling the entire time.

Kyla: So you two back together?

Spencer: Yes Kyla, we're back together.

Ashley: We are?!

Spencer: Yeah if thats you want.

Ashley: Ofcourse! (Hugging her)

Spencer: Ok. Um I'm gonna go over to Kyla's for a while then I need to over

to Kristen's and talk to her. So I'll be back around 6.

Ashley: Okay, I'm cooking so don't be late.

Spencer: (Still a little surprised) Okay I won't.

Ashley: (Kissing her) Okay. Love you.

Spencer: Love you too. Spencer and Kyla went next door to her place. Okay so

what did you have in mind?

Kyla: Well...

Next door and Ashley's

Ashley: (Thoughts: I know Spencer is wondering whats going on with me but

I'm going to do my best to make us work because I don't want to loose her

ever again so I'm doing whatever and I mean WHATEVER it takes to make her

completely happy!)..


	32. Getting things back to normal

Kyla: Well I was thinking... Kyla told Spencer the plan.

Spencer: What makes you so sure that will work? I mean I don't know Deb

isn't really the type of girl that'll get back with someone because they...

Kyla: (Cutting her off) I don't know if it will work, I'm just hoping that

it will.

Spencer: Okay, um let me talk this over with Ashley and I'll let you know.

Kyla: Okay. Spencer thank you so much. And I'm really really really sorry

about what I did. I don't know where my head was.

Spencer: It's okay Kyla. I'm over that now. I'm back with Ashley everything

is great now.

Kyla: Okay, well just call me later and let me know.

Spencer: Will do. Spencer left Kyla's and was now on her way to Kristen's.

She pulled in Kristen's driveway and saw that Ashley's car was parked in the

driveway. (Thoughts: What the hell is Ashley doing here) Spencer went up to

the door and knocked. Kristen answered.

Kristen: Hey Spencer, come on in. They walked into the living room where

Ashley was sitting on the couch.

Ashley: Hey sweetie.

Spencer: Ashley, what are you doing here. And Kristen, you're not mad at me

anymore?

Kristen: No Spencer, I was never mad at you just a little hurt, I thought we

had something you know, but after talking to Ashley I know that you two are

a match made in heaven, you two belong together. I can't stand in the way of

that. What kind of person would I be? And plus me and Katie decided we

should give us another try.

Spencer: (Hugging her) I'm so happy to hear that Kristen.

Kristen: (Laughing) Anything to see you happy.

Spencer: Where is Katie?

Kristen: She went to pick up some take out. You two want to stay for dinner?

Ashley: We would love too.

Spencer: Katie is cool with this?

Ashley: She said the exact same thing that Kristen said, (Putting her arms

around her) who is she to stand in the way of two people who are so perfect

for each other. (Kissing her on the cheek).

Spencer: Okay, I guess we're staying for dinner then...

Kristen: Great. I hope we can all be friends.

Ashley: Yeah me too... Spencer couldn't believe it, not only did she have

the love of her life back but she had Kristen who was such a great friend

and possibly Deb back in town. Well... If the plan works...

After dinner they all watched a movie. At about 11 Spencer decided that it

was time for them to go. They said their goodbyes and were on their way.

In the car

Ashley: So... Thats was fun.

Spencer: Yeah that actually was pretty fun.

Ashley: Yep.

Spencer: You really have a way with words...

Ashley: Well you know...

Spencer: (Smiling) Why did you go over there and talk to her though?

Ashley: Spencer, I'm not trying to loose you again, so I'm doing whatever it

takes to make you happy and keep you in my life.

Spencer: (Smiling) I love you.

Ashley: I love you too. (Leaning over and kissing her)

Spencer: Oh I almost forgot, me and Kyla are flying to Ohio tomorrow.

Ashley: What?

Spencer: It's all part of the plan to get Deb back.

Ashley: What about class?

Spencer: I have evening classes tomorrow. I'll be back before then.

Ashley: Okay. So what time are you guys leaving?

Spencer: Around 8. She has a class at 11 so we're going to surprise her.

Ashley: What exactly is the plan?

Spencer: Well she said that she was going to... (Spencer told Ashley the plan)

Ashley: Wow! Do you think it will work?

Spencer: Kyla is convinced that it will so...

Ashley: You know what... I miss Debbie too so I hope it works.

Spencer: Me too. They pulled up to their apartment to find Kyla waiting

outside.

Kyla: Spencer... (running over to the car)

Spencer: Whats wrong?

Kyla: Nothing, just wanted to know what Ashley said. Spencer and Ashley

looked at each other and started laughing.

Ashley: I said I didn't care.

Kyla: Great so I'm already packed I can help you pack if you need me to.

Spencer: Um (Laughing) No I think I got it. Because I'm not packing

anything. Kyla we're only going to be there for a few hours.

Kyla: What if plan A doesn't work, we'll have to stay and go to plan b and

if that doesn't work we'll have to go to plan c.

Spencer: Okay, Kyla calm down. What are you talking about we only have a

plan A.

Kyla: Well then I better go think of a plan b,c,and d just in case. Kyla ran

into her apartment.

Ashley: Wow! (laughing) Someone's exicited!

Spencer: I think shes just nervous, she really wants Deb back. As do I.

Ashley: Well if she would have never pulled that little blackmail thing

then Deb wouldn't have left in the first place.

Spencer: Yeah she knows that and she really regrets it now.

Ashley: Okay. So exactly what happens if plan A doesn't work?

Spencer: I don't know. I guess we stay and go to plan B whatever that is. So

maybe I should pack.

Ashley: Maybe I should go with you guys. And I can ask my dad to send his

jet.

Spencer: Kyla already did that.

Ashley: Oh yeah, I forgot we were sister's for a minute there.

Spencer: (Laughing) Come on and help me pack. They went into their apartment

and got Spencer all packed up. Do you really want to come?

Ashley: Yeah but only if you want me to I don't want to impose or anything.

Spencer: Ashley shut up and get packed and Do not pack this entire apartment I

repeat DO NOT, PACK THIS ENTIRE APARTMENT.

Ashley: Haha very funny.

Spencer: We're only going to be gone for a couple days at the most thats 2

or 3 outfits and 2 pairs of shoes and the essentials of course, like

toothbrush and toothpaste nothing else Ashley I mean it.

Ashley: Alright alright, gosh overpack one time and I never hear the end of it.

Spencer: I'm going over to check on Kyla I'll be back in a sec.

Ashley: (Thoughts: I wonder if Kyla's plan will work? I guess we'll find out

tomorrow.)...


	33. In fates hands

Spencer: (Walking into the bedroom) Wow so Kyla still hasn't calm down yet.

Ashley: She's just excited.

Spencer: No she hyped up on caffeine. She said she drank 7 espresso's before

we got here.

Ashley: Why in the world did she do that?

Spencer: She was excited.

Ashley: (Laughing) Okay well, I'm going to sleep if I have to get up at 7 in

the morning to get to the airport by 8. I need my beauty sleep.

Spencer: You have to already be beautiful to get beauty sleep not the other

way around.

Ashley: Ha funny.

Spencer: Aww baby you know I think you are the most beautiful girl in the

universe. Behind me of course.

Ashley: Oh is that right.

Spencer: Thats a honor you know.

Ashley: What?

Spencer: To even be in the same category as me.

Ashley: And I'm the conceited one.

Spencer: Are you seriously about to go to sleep?

Ashley: Yeah I'm pretty tired.

Spencer: Really? Too tired for this... Spencer leans in and kisses Ashley.

Ashley: Kiss I'm never kiss to kiss tired for this.

Spencer: Good because I didn't you know get my fix earlier with Kristen

walking in and all.

Ashley: Well let me just see what I can do about that. Ashley takes off

Spencer's shirt. Maybe we should...

Spencer: I already did. I'm not having another walk in.

Ashley: Good. Spencer kissed Ashley hard. Ashley rolled over so that she was now on top without breaking

their kiss.

Spencer: I kiss love you kiss so much.

Ashley: I love kiss you kiss too baby.

Spencer: I don't kiss know how kiss I ever made it kiss a day kiss

without you kiss in my life

Ashley: (Lifting her head up, breaking the kiss) Spencer...

Spencer: Yeah?

Ashley: Shut up!

Spencer: I just want you to know how much I really love you.

Ashley: You can tell me after me make love.

Spencer: Okay. Ashley kissed Spencer intensely only breaking the kiss to

take off her shirt. Ashley kissed Spencer's neck moving downward with each

kiss until reaching Spencer's spot... she began to pleasure Spencer. Spencer

moaned in approval.

Spencer: (Almost yelling) God I love you. Ashley continued to pleasure

Spencer moving in circles then up and down making sure not to miss an inch

of her.

Spencer: Oh God, there it is, wait... Ashley lifted her head up.

Ashley: What?

Spencer: What the hell are you doing?

Ashley: You said wait!

Spencer: OMG not you!

Ashley: Who were you talking to then?

Spencer: No one, just keep going. Ashley continued and just when Ashley was

at the point where Spencer was about to climax there was a knock at

the door.

Spencer: You have got to be kidding me!

Ashley: You want me to get it?

Spencer: NO!

Ashley: Okay. Ashley started back. But the person kept knocking and Ashley

couldn't concentrate.

Ashley: Spence, I can't...

Spencer: Fine. Go answer the damn door. Ashley got up put her shirt on and went

to answer the door.

Ashley: Kyla what do you want?

Spencer: (Walking from the bedroom) Kyla you better have good reason for

interrupting our s...

Ashley: Sleep. For interrupting our sleep. Ashley cut her eyes at Spencer.

What do you want Kyla?

Kyla: I couldn't sleep, so I decided that I would come and tell Spencer plan

c and possibly d.

Spencer: Kyla, this couldn't wait until the morning?

Kyla: I told you, I couldn't sleep. I'm too wired and hyped up on caffeine.

Spencer: Fine. The moments gone anyway. Come in the living room. Baby you

can go to bed if you want.

Ashley: Since I'm going I guess I should hear this too.

Kyla: You're going?

Ashley: Yeah.

Kyla: Great, now I have a plan D.

Spencer: Ok Kyla, what are plans b,c, and d?

Kyla: Okay so plan b... Kyla told Spencer and Ashley the other plans.

Spencer: Wait you know what I just thought about Ohio is 3 hours ahead of LA

so if we leave at 8 it's already 11 in Ohio.

Kyla: Great. So what do we do?

Spencer: Well um she has another class at 1 we can do it after that one.

Kyla: I can't wait that long. We're just gonna have to leave earlier.

Ashley: Huh? Its already 2, what are we talking like 6?

Kyla: More like 5.

Ashley: Oh no, not me!

Kyla: Thats the only I ensure that we get there early enough for me to get

everything set up before her class ends. Please Ashley...

Ashley: You're lucky you're my sister.

Kyla: I know.

Ashley: Well if I have to get up that early I'm going to bed now. Goodnight.

Spencer: I'll be in in a sec babe.

Ashley: Okay. Ashley went in the room and fell asleep immediately. Spencer

and Kyla stayed up until about 3 talking about the plans until the caffeine

finally wore off and Kyla fell asleep on the couch. Spencer went in the room

and tried to get a couple hours of sleep before they had to get up at 5.

Five rolled around really quickly. They got up, got dressed and went to the

airport. It was no surprise that Kyla was dragging. Ashley and Spencer

decided that coffee probably wasn't the best thing for her that morning. So

she lagged behind most of the morning. When they got to Ohio around 9:50

they had about an hour to kill so they decided to get some stuff for Kyla's

plans.

Spencer: You got everything you're going to need?

Kyla: Yeah pretty much. Now I just need to go set it up. She gets out of

class in about 15 minutes so I have plenty of time. See Ashley, just the

right amount of time.

Ashley: Yeah whatever.

Spencer: Need any help Kyla?

Kyla: Yeah you can help me with these.

Spencer: Where do you want them?

Kyla: (Pointing) Right over there. (Thoughts: Man I hope this works. I have

to get my baby back. I have to!)


	34. Plan A

Kyla: What time is it?

Spencer: 10:57

Kyla: Okay, she should be coming out soon, you guys go hide or something, I don't want her to see you.

Spencer: Okay, we'll be in the parking lot. Good luck.

Kyla: Thanks, and you guys, thanks for coming.

Spencer: Yeah. Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and they ran to the parking lot. A

couple minutes later Deb appeared outside talking with a couple of her

friends. She looked over and saw Kyla standing there.

Deb: I'll catch up with you guys later.

Girls: Okay. See ya.

Deb: (Walking over to Kyla) Kyla what are you doing here?

Kyla: Just hear me out. (Leading her over the blanket that was surrounded by

crystal roses)

Deb: Kyla...

Kyla: Just listen please. Look I know that I messed up big time and what I

did is hard to forgive but without you in my life its really hard to live. I

can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't breathe. You know I thought life without

you would be such a breeze, but with everyday that goes by I just, I can't

believe, how dumb I was to let you go, and how sorry I am you'll never know.

I love you so much that it scares me, and if you can honestly say that you

don't then I'll leave. But you can't because I know that still love me the

way I love you, you're just hurt right now and confused about what to do.

But, I get it, believe me I do, but I can't go one more day without you. I

know awhile ago I said that commitment was not for me and you would never

see me get down on one knee, but over these past couple weeks I've realized that

there is no one is this world that I would want to spend the rest of my life

making happy, even if she does cook really crappy. Deb what I'm trying to

say is, that I want to do something that I should have done a long time ago

before things got all messed up to the point where you had to go. Deb I love

you with all my heart. I remember when we first met and how we started, it was a plot to get the girl of your

dreams well you ended up being the girl of mines. I don't know what happened to

me, I think I might have had a moment of insanity, but I'm okay now and I want to be

everything that we've always planned on being. Deb will marry me? (Taking

out the ring)

Deb: Kyla what are you doing?

Kyla: Proposing.

Deb: You think just because you come to Ohio and set up a picnic with

Crystal roses and say a poem that if you proposed I would say yes.

Kyla: Um, yeah thats what I was hoping.

Deb: Unbelievable. (Starting to walk away)

Kyla: (Grabbing her) Deb please, I said I'm sorry what else do you want from

me?

Deb: I want you to mean it. (Walking away) Spencer and Ashley were watching

from the car and when they saw that Deb had gotten in her car and driven

away they ran over to Kyla.

Spencer: What happened?

Kyla: She said no.

Ashley: Ky, I'm sorry.

Kyla: She said that I was saying sorry but I didn't really mean it.

Spencer: What now?

Kyla: Plan B. I'm not leaving here without her.

Ashley: Okay whats plan B?

Kyla: I'll fill you in on the way. Spence you already know what to do.

Spencer: I'm on it. Spencer took out her phone and called someone.

Kyla: (Thoughts: I'll prove to Deb that I really am sorry, no matter what it

takes, I'm not leaving here without her!)


	35. Plan B

They drove until they reached their destination.

Spencer: Okay so Deb has another class at one so she won't be home until

about three. So you have plenty of time.

Kyla: Okay you two stay here and I'll go get the stuff.

Spencer: Okay. Ashley and Spencer got out the car went up to the door and

knocked.

Deb's mom: Spencer! (Hugging her) OMG its been forever come in come in.

Ashley: Hey Ms. Johnson.

Ms. Johnson: Hey Ashley, nice to see you again.

Ashley: Likewise.

Ms. Johnson: So wheres Kyla? You know Debbie told me all about what she did

to her.

Spencer: I figured. Kyla's really sorry, I mean I've forgiven her. She did a

really dumb thing but we all do stupid things, thats life.

Ms. Johnson: So what is this plan?

Spencer: Well all we need for you to do is get Deb to come in the back yard

when she gets here. If me or Ashley do it she'll know what its for and won't

go.

Ms. Johnson: Okay thats simple enough.

Spencer: Okay thanks we're gonna go start setting up.

Ms. Johnson: Okay you go ahead Spencer I need to talk to Ashley for a

second.

Spencer: Okay. Ms' Johnson waited for Spencer to leave.

Ms. Johnson: Ashley, Kyla's your sister right?

Ashley: Yeah, I'm sorry about what she did to Deb, I mean but I really think

shes genuinely sorry about it.

Ms. Johnson: Thats all I needed to hear.

Ashley: Okay, I'm gonna go help Spencer.

Ms. Johnson: Okay. Ashley went and joined Spencer in the backyard. A hour

past before Kyla was back with the stuff. They set up the rest of the stuff

and now they were just waiting for Deb to get there. 2:30 rolled around.

Spencer got Ms. Johnson to call Deb and see where she was she said she was

about ten minutes away.

Kyla: Okay Ashley you can go get your guitar and set up. Spence I need you

to hide or something she can't see you. Ashley ran out to the car and

grabbed the guitar and set up. Spencer went up to the guest bedroom so she

could see out into the backyard.

Ms. Johnson: Kyla can I talk to you for a second. They went into the kitchen.

Kyla: Ms. Johnson I know you must be mad at me for what I did but I have to

get your daughter back I love her more than anything.

Ms. Johnson: Then why did you do it?

Kyla: I don't know.

Ms. Johnson: How do I know that if I help you and you get my daughter back

that you wont just hurt her all over again?

Kyla: You're just going to have to trust me. Ms. Johnson paused for a very

long moment then hugged Kyla.

Ms. Johnson: I believe that you love my daughter... don't hurt her ever

again. Now hurry up and get out there she should be here any minute. Kyla

smiled then ran out to the backyard.

A few minutes later Deb walked in the door.

Deb: Hey mom.

Ms. Johnson: Hey honny, how was school?

Deb: Okay. Guess what happened.

Ms. Johnson: What?

Deb: Kyla came and set up this whole little picnic or whatever and proposed

to me.

Ms. Johnson: Really? And what did you say?

Deb: I said no. Mom she really hurt me. I don't know if I can ever forgive

her.

Ms. Johnson: Okay Debbie sweetie. Could you go get that lamp that we had in

the backyard the other day and take it up to the guest bedroom.

Deb: Sure. Whats for dinner? (Opening the door) Because I'm star... ving.

What are you doing here?!

Kyla: Just hear me out. Ashley begin playing in the background. Ashley

Singing :"The space between whats wrong and right, you will find me waiting

for you"

Deb: (Following the trail of rose pedals from the door to the table where

Kyla had set up this beautiful meal. She even filled the pool with

rose pedals.) Kyla, I need you to go.

Kyla: I can't. I won't leave here without you.

Deb: (starting to cry) Deb... Ashley singing: " And I know that you know,

you're all over me now and it's clear you to show your curtins will go and

if your heart is cold my sheets are warm I will shelter you through the

storm."

Kyla: Deb I know what I did was stupid and I hurt you but you have to give

me another chance. I am truly sorry for what I did. You're my life and I

love you. Deb I want you to marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life

with you. I need to spend the rest of my life with. God I love you so much.

(Moving closer to her and placing her hand on her cheek)

Deb: (Crying) Don't... Please...

Kyla: Please Deb marry me. (Leaning her forehead against Deb's) Please...

Deb: I can't...

Kyla: Please... (Kissing her) I need you.

Deb: (Pulling away) I can't. (Running into the house, into the living room)

God! (Sitting down on the couch) Why is she doing this?

Ms. Johnson: (Coming out of the kitchen) Because she loves you.

Deb: (Still crying) Then why did she...

Ms. Johnson: Because everyone messes up. Remember your senior year when that

new girl Michelle came your school.

Deb: Mom...

Ms. Johnson: You messed up remember and she forgave you. Do you know why?

Deb:...

Ms. Johnson: Because she loves you. Thats what you do when you love someone

you forgive them. No ones perfect sweetie. Do you know why you're crying?

Deb: Because she hurt me.

Ms. Johnson: No, you probably cried about it when it first happened but ever

cry after and the reason you're crying right now is because you want to take

her back you want to say yes but you feel like you shouldn't want that, you

think that you should hate her right now and you don't and that scares you.

You are still in love with someone that basically ripped your heart out and

stepped on it but you still want to be with her.

Deb: Mom, I can't...

Ms. Johnson: You can. If you're afraid that shes going to hurt you again you

need know that she might but it wont be intentional, but hurting is apart of

life and sometimes the people we love hurt us and sometimes we hurt them but

true love conquers all remember.

Deb: (wiping her eyes) Yeah... (not getting up)

Ms. Johnson: Okay, now this is the part where you go get your girl.

Deb: (hugging her mom) Thanks mom. I love you.

Ms. Johnson: I love you too sweetie. Deb gets up and runs outside. Kyla was

crying and being comforted by Ashley.

Deb: Kyla.

Kyla: (Looking up) Deb...

Deb: (running over to her) Yes...

Kyla: What?

Deb: Yes, I'll marry you.

Kyla: (Not able to hold in her joy) OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Wait we have to

make this official. Kyla ran over to the table grabbed the small box and

took out the ring. She walked back over to Deb and got down on one knee. Ms.

Johnson and Spencer had now come outside.

Kyla: Debbie Johnson, will you make me the happiest person alive and marry

me?

Deb: YES! Kyla put the ring on Deb's finger. She stood up and kissed her

hard.

Kyla: Oh God, I've missed that. I swear that I will never do anything to

hurt you intentionally.

Deb: I hope so.

Spencer: OMG my best friends getting married! (Running over to her)

Ashley: And my little sister. I'm so proud.

Kyla: Shut up.

Ms. Johnson: Congratulations sweetie.

Deb: Thanks mom.

Spencer: This cause for a celebration. Lets eat. They all went over to the

table and sat down to eat.

Kyla: This is so perfect...


	36. 5 months later

5 Months later

Kyla and Deb are together and happy and so are Spencer and Ashley.

Graduation is approaching and career plans are falling into play...

Ash and Spencer's

Spencer: I'm not saying its going to be easy I'm just saying that I want it

to work, I want us to work. I can't not be with you. We've tried that

already remember.

Ashley: Spencer baby its a billion miles away. Can't you choose somewhere

else to get your doctorate?

Spencer: Ash you knew this was coming we talked about this our freshman

year.

Ashley: I know but I didn't realize how much I would miss you. Could you

just please just think about going to a graduate school here. Please.

(Making her puppy dog eyes that she knew Spencer could never resist.)

Spencer: Okay, but I'm not promising anything.

Ashley: Thats good enough for me. So are we all still hanging out tonight?

Spencer: I think so. Katie called earlier and said her and Kristen might be

a little late but they would be there.

Ashley: I'll go see if Kyla and Deb are still going.

Spencer: Okay, I'm gonna hop in the shower. Are you joining me when you get

back?

Ashley: Yeah.

Spencer: Okay, don't be too long we have reservations for eight.

Ashley: Okay. Ashley went next door.

Ashley: (Knocking on and opening the front door) Kyla! Deb! Anyone here!?

(Walking into the bedroom) Oh wow! Uh, so so sorry!

Kyla: Geez Ashley ever heard of knocking?

Ashley: I did. You guys didn't answer.

Kyla: Thats a sign.

Ashley: Hey Deb.

Deb: Hey Ashley.

Kyla: What do you want?

Ashley: Spence and I wanted to know if you guys were still going out to

dinner with us and Katie and Kristen?

Kyla: Wow I totally forgot that was tonight. You still wanna go Deb sweetie?

Deb: Yeah sure, why not.

Ashley: Okay, so we're leaving at 7:30 because we have to be there by eight.

Kyla: Okay... (Ashley was still standing in the doorway.) Uh... You can go

now!

Ashley: Oh sorry. See you guys soon.

Kyla: Goodbye. Ashley walked back to her apartment and headed straight for

the shower.

Spencer: Hey, what took you so long?

Ashley: (Getting in the shower) You don't want to know.

Spencer: Yeah I do. What happened?

Ashley: I totally walked in on Kyla and Deb having sex.

Spencer: Okay, um gross.

Ashley: Well you said you wanted to know.

Spencer: You could have warned me first.

Ashley: How?

Spencer: I don't know. You could have said it had to do with your sister and

my best friend and I would have said no thanks to the rest.

Ashley: Well I'm sorry. (Kissing her)

Spencer: Okay, I guess I'll accept your apology.

Ashley: Good. (Caressing her body) Spencer begins moaning in pleasure.

Spencer: We're gonna be late.

Ashley: (Kissing Spencer's neck, collar bone, chest, belly) So...

Spencer: (Moaning) Ashley...

Ashley: You want me to stop?...

Spencer: Yes... No...

Ashley: Which one is it Spencer? (Kissing her inner thigh)

Spencer: We're gonna be late. Come on. (getting out and pulling Ashley out

behind her)

Ashley: So what! Come on Spence its been like a whole day since we...

Spencer: (Cutting her off) Talked? (smiling)

Ashley: Funny. 10 minutes, please...

Spencer: You know it takes you a lot less time then that.

Ashley: Ha you're Ms. funny girl today aren't you?

Spencer: Come on lets get ready its already 7:15.

Ashley: Okay fine, but tonight we're gonna...

Spencer: Talk... I got you... (Smiling) They got ready, went next door to

get Kyla and Deb then left for the restaurant.


	37. Dinner and a movie

They got to the restaurant at about 7:50. They were seated by the hostess

and at about 8:15 Katie and Kristen showed up. They were all eating, talking

and laughing.

Deb: You guys know what I just realized, Spencer has kissed everyone at this

table.

Spencer: What! No I haven't. (Defending herself)

Ashley: You totally have! (Laughing)

Katie: No she hasn't. She hasn't kissed me yet.

Kristen: Yet?

Katie: I mean, she just hasn't... (Everyone laughed)

Spencer: Maybe we should fix that.

Katie: Yeah.

Ashley: You guys are joking right.

Spencer: (Laughing) Maybe.

Ashley: Spencer...

Spencer: Ofcourse. You should have seen the look on your face.

Kyla: Haha Ashley got scared.

Ashley: Thats not funny.

Kyla: Yeah it was.

Spencer: It was a little funny baby.

Kristen: Wow... (Laughing)

Katie: You guys ready to head out?

Deb: Yeah.

Ashley: Yeah I'll go settle the bill.

Katie: (In a joking manner) It rocks having rich friends.

Ashley: (Smiling) Yeah, don't get to used to it. Ashley paid the bill and

they all left and went back to Ash and Spencer's to watch a movie.

Deb: Can we please agree on something!

Kristen: Okay, Spencer, Ashley, and Deb want to see The Notebook and Katie,

Kyla, and I want to watch Live free or die Hard. How about we flip a coin.

Spencer: Wait, you know what I want to see that funny movie uh whats it

called Superbad.

Katie: Yeah me too.

Deb: Wow... This is so pointless.

Kristen: Lets flip a coin.

Ashley: You have a three-sided coin?

Kristen: No dummy, how about this: first we flip between The Notebook and

Live Free or Die Hard, then between the winner and Superbad.

Katie: Works for me.

Deb: Yeah.

Spencer: Sure. Kristen flipped a coin for the first two movies, LFODH won.

Then flipped again and Superbad won.

Spencer: Ha, Superbad it is. Spencer put in the movie and they all watched

it, even if they wanted to see other things. After the movie everyone

decided it was late and they should head out. After everyone left Spencer

and Ashley went in the bedroom and talked.

Spencer: That was fun we should do it again sometime.

Ashley: Yeah that was pretty fun. But next time, we should definitely

already have a movie picked out so it wont take a hour to decide.

Spencer: Yeah definitely. I'm going to hop in the shower okay.

Ashley: Okay. Spencer jumped in the shower while she was in the shower her

phone rang.

Spencer: Ash baby could you get that for me. (Yelling from the shower)

Ashley: Hello.

???: Hey Ashley, can I talk to Spencer?

Ashley: Um, she's in the shower can I take a message?

???: Um... Yeah, Uh, could you tell her to call Michelle. It's important.

Ashley: Yeah, I can do that.

Michelle: Thanks.

Ashley: No problem. They hung up.

Spencer: Who was it honey?

Ashley: It was Michelle she wants you to call her back, she sounded really

scared or something.

Spencer: Scared of what?

Ashley: I don't know.

Spencer: Ok.

Ashley: (Thoughts: Wow, Michelle sounded really frightened about something,

hope everything is okay with her. We haven't talk to her in months, wonder

what she wants with Spencer now after all this time...)


	38. What is Michelle's deal?

15 minutes later

Spencer: (Walking out the bathroom) So she didn't say anything about what

she wanted?

Ashley: Nope, she just said for you to call her that it was really

important.

Spencer: Wow wonder what that thats about.

Ashley: Yeah me too. So I'm going to go take a shower now.

Spencer: Okay. Ashley went in the bathroom. Spencer threw on some clothes

and went in the living room to call Michelle.

Michelle: Spencer, Spencer is that you?

Spencer: Yeah Michelle, whats up?

Michelle: (Sounding Frantic) I need your help, can you meet me somewhere?

Spencer: What, you mean tonight?

Michelle: Yes. Can you?

Spencer: Michelle, whats going on with you? When did you even get back in

town?

Michelle: Last month.

Spencer: And you're just now calling.

Michelle: Spencer I don't have time to explain everything right now. Please

could you just meet me somewhere?

Spencer: Sure Michelle, Meet us at...

Michelle: (Cutting her off) No Spencer, come alone.

Spencer: Michelle, whats going on?

Michelle: Spencer...

Spencer: Look, if I come Ashley comes...

Michelle: Okay fine, where do you want to meet?

Spencer: Theres a little 24 hour diner on 14th and Grant meet us there.

Michelle: Okay and hurry please.

Spencer: Okay. They hung up.

Spencer: (Walking back into the bedroom) Ashley baby, you almost done?

Ashley: (Turning off the shower) Done. Why whats up.

Spencer: Come out here.

Ashley: (Walking out the bathroom) What is it?

Spencer: I think that Michelle may be in some kind of trouble. I just talk

to her and she sounded really scared. She wants us to meet her.

Ashley: What! NO! I am NOT I repeat NOT getting involved in anyone else's

drama Spencer! We have enough drama in our lives, no thank you.

Spencer: Ashley come on she's like our sister.

Ashley: Correction she's like your sister. Plus she tried to break us up

remember.

Spencer: Ashley thats not her anymore. The point is she's our friend and she

needs our help. We never turn our backs on friends remember when Kyla

needed our help to get Deb back, we helped her didn't we, even after what

she did to me.

Ashley: Spencer...

Spencer: Get dressed, we're meeting Michelle at that little coffee house

down the street in 10. I'll be in the car.

Ashley: Fine. Ashley got dressed and they left to meet Michelle at the

coffee house.

Ashley: Where is she?

Spencer: I don't know, she said she knew where it was. Wait is that her?

(Pointing to a girl walking in the coffee house looking as though she hadn't

bathed or eaten in weeks.)

Ashley: Michelle? The girl looked up from the floor to reveal that it was

her. Spencer got up and ran over to her.

Spencer: OMG Michelle, what happened to you?

Michelle: I need to sit.

Spencer: Okay. Spencer led her over to the booth where her and Ashley were

sitting. Michelle: What's going on?

Michelle: My mom's boyfriend...

Ashley: What do you mean what happened?

Michelle: My mom found out what he used to do to me and she dumped him so he

blames me. He came and found me at school and decided to use me as a punching bag

and I've been running ever since.

Spencer: OMG Michelle. Have you told anyone?

Michelle: He said if I told anyone he'd... (beginning to cry) he'd do away

with them.

Ashley: Oh okay well thanks for telling us then, that was real nice of you...

Spencer: Ashley!

Michelle: No she's right Spencer I shouldn't have come here.

Spencer: No Michelle, you should have. Let's go back to our place and get you

cleaned up and something to eat.

Ashley: Spencer can I talk to you for a second?

Spencer: We'll be right back Michelle. Don't move. Ashley and Spencer walked

outside.

Ashley: What are you doing?

Spencer: Helping a friend. You see how scared she is Ashley, she has no

where else to go.

Ashley: What about us Spencer what about our lives?

Spencer: That doesn't matter to me right now Ashley, She's my friend and I'm

going to help her.

Ashley: Why can't we just let the authorities handle this?

Spencer: Ashley we're done discussing this lets go. Spencer went back inside

got Michelle and they headed back to their place...


	39. Helping a friend in need

When they got back to their place they got Michelle cleaned up and fed her.

Spencer: Michelle, not to sound mean or anything but what exactly are we

supposed to do?

Michelle: I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me that.

Ashley: I mean Michelle, theres nothing we can do. I think you should go to

the police with this.

Michelle: I can't.

Ashley: And why is that?

Michelle: I just can't okay!

Ashley: Okay. Geez, sorry I asked.

Spencer: Ashley can I talk to you for a sec. Michelle we'll be right back,

you should get some rest. The spare bedroom is right down the hall to the

right. Spencer and Ashley went in their bedroom.

Ashley: What is it now? I was just trying to figure out why she didn't go to

the po...

Spencer: (Cutting her off) Thats not what I want.

Ashely: What is it then?

Spencer: I think we should give her some money to help her leave the

country.

Ashley: WHAT!?

Spencer: Just hear me out. He's chasing her Ashley and she needs to get as

far away from him as she possibly can and if he is as much of a scum bag as

I think he his he won't be able to follow her. I think she told me that he

was using her mother for her money so he doesn't have the resources to

follow her. This is the best thing for her.

Ashley: Okay, say we do give her the money to get out of the country what

happens when that money runs out? What will she do then?

Spencer: I don't know. We could give her enough to last her a couple months

by then should be settled in and have a job.

Ashley: What if she doesn't. We can't just keep giving her money.

Spencer: I have an idea. How about we call your dad and ask him if she could

go stay with him for awhile until she figures things out.

Ashley: I don't know Spence. Taylor still still lives there and... I just

don't know.

Spencer: Why is Taylor still there? I thought your dad and his band got back

from touring 3 months ago.

Ashley: They did, but since they have another one coming up really soon her

dad and mines thought it would be best if she just stayed until that tour

was over. She'll be going to stay with her mom next year. Anyway I just

don't think they would get along very well.

Spencer: Michelle gets along with everyone. Come on baby please...

Ashley: I don't know Spence...

Spencer: Please... (Kissing her)

Ashley: Okay Okay. I'll go make the call.

Spencer: Thank you Thank you Thank you. (Jumping up and down)

Ashley: Okay. (laughing at Spencer childish tendencies) Ashley went in the other room to make the call. Spencer walked

down the hall to the guest bedroom to check on Michelle who was sound

asleep. She just stood there in the doorway for a minute looking at what

used to be Michelle but was now a fragile frightened girl. She walked into

the living room to catch the end of Ashley's conversation with her father.

Ashley: Okay, Thanks dad. Love you. (Hanging up)

Spencer: So is that a yes?

Ashley: Its a yes. He's going to send the jet tomorrow night.

Spencer: (Running and hugging her) Awesome!

Ashley: Okay, now that thats settled, can we go to bed now please?

Spencer: Are we actually going to get some sleep?

Ashley: (Smiling) Maybe...

Spencer: Come on... They went in their room shut the door and LOCKED it...


	40. Happiness seems so far away

Next day around 4pm

Spencer: So you have clothes, shoes, and money you're all set.

Michelle: Can't you guys come with? Just for a couple days, please?

Spencer: We would Michelle, but finals are coming up and studying is

essential. But after finals we'll come visit okay?

Michelle: Promise?

Spencer: Promise.

Michelle: What about you Ashley? I know we haven't always got along but I

look at you like a sister now and it would mean a lot if you came too.

Ashley: (Hesitating)... Sure, (Smiling a little) Why not.

Michelle: Great! (Hugging them)

Ashley: You better get going. Um... A girl name Taylor is going to be

waiting for you when you land. You two get along okay. She's kind of

difficult but she means well.

Spencer: Really cause...

Ashley: Spencer!

Spencer: Sorry. See you in a couple weeks Michelle.

Michelle: Bye. Michelle got on the jet and it took off.

Spencer: We just did a really good thing.

Ashley: I hope so...

Spencer: I love you.

Ashley: I love you too.

Spencer: Alright lets go, we have to go to my parents house in a couple

hours.

Ashley: Wait what?

Spencer: You didn't forget did you?

Ashley: Forget what?

Spencer: Ashley!(Both getting into the car) Tonight is my mom and dads 10

year wedding anniversary.

Ashley: (Driving off) Oh wow thats tonight?

Spencer: Uh yeah. We have to be there by six. Clay is bringing his

girlfriend Chelsea, Glen is bringing some girl he met named Summer or

something like that, your sister and Deb are coming, and Katie and Kristen

are invited too. Did you like make other plans or something?

Ashley: Um...Kinda...

Spencer: Ashley!

Ashley: Well I forgot I'm sorry. Its no biggie I can cancel them.

Spencer: Okay. Good because my parents would be really hurt if their only

daughter in law didn't show up.

Ashley: I know I know.

They got home got changed and headed off to the Carlin Residence. When they

got there almost everyone was already there except Clay and his girlfriend.

Paula: Spencer and Ashley hey you guys made it.

Spencer: Of course mom. Wheres dad?

Arthur: Right here.

Spencer: Daddy!

Arthur: Hey sweetie.

Ashley: Happy Anniversary Mr. and Mrs. Carlin.

Arthur: Thank you Ashley.

Paula: I guess we're waiting on Clay and Chelsea and then we can eat.

Everyone went into the living room while Paula, Spencer, Deb, and Ashley set

the table. About 20 minutes later Clay and Chelsea walked in the house.

Clay: Sorry we're late everyone.

Glen: Wow, bro. I'm usually the one late to everything.

Clay: Well we have a really good reason.

Arthur: Really. What is it?

Clay: Well... Wheres mom and Spencer?

Arthur: Their in the kitchen, I'll get them. Arthur went in the kitchen and

got everyone. Everyone went into the living room.

Paula: What is it sweetie?

Clay: Well actually we have two announcements.

Glen: Get on with it already I'm starving.

Spencer: Shut up Glen.

Clay: Okay well first... Chelsea and I are getting married.

Paula: What! OMG! (Hugging Clay)

Spencer: Wow this is great! Everyone congratulated them.

Arthur: And whats the second thing?

Chelsea: Well, Clay and I are going to have a baby. The entire room grew

quit.

Clay: Mom, Dad...

Paula: OMG Thats great you guys! OMG I'm going to be a grandmother.

Glen: Haha Funny!

Spencer: Once again shut up Glen!

Arthur: Congratulations guys. The Congrats went on for about another 10

minutes. Everyone feeling and listening to Chelsea's stomach, until everyone

decided it was enough and time to eat. They all sat down at the table, it

was kinda crowed with all the couples but it made everyone feel great that

they were all there together. All 12 of them. They ate dinner and had a

great time. Each couple gave a speech about the honoring couple Paula and

Arthur. Some said more than other's. Overall everyone had a great night.

After dinner Glen decided he needed a rematch with Ashley in Halo 2 since

the last time she crushed him. But once again Ashley just obliterated him

making him look bad in front of his date. Spencer volunteered to do the

cleanup. Surprisingly Glen's date was the only one who offered to help her.

Paula and Arthur said that they would take care of it but since it was there

night Spencer figured she would do it.

In the Kitchen

Spencer: (Washing dishes) So... How long have you and my brother been going

out?

Summer: (Drying) Well technically we're not going out.

Spencer: What do you mean?

Summer: We work together and he asked if I would come with him tonight so he

wouldn't be the only one without a date.

Spencer: Wow, that brother of mines.

Summer: Yeah, he's really cool though, but he's just not my type.

Spencer: Oh, really.

Summer: Yeah.

Spencer: What you don't like blond's?

Summer: Actually I love them.

Spencer: Then what is it? (Holding out a plate for her to take and dry)

Summer: (Grabbing Spencer's hand instead of the plate) Spencer looked down

at her hand then at Summer.

Summer: (Locking eyes with Spencer) He's just not my type...

Ashley: (Walking into the Kitchen) Spencer... (Summer hurriedly let go of

Spencer's hand and grabbed the plate)

Spencer: (Looking flustered) Yeah whats up?

Ashley: I was just wondering if you were almost done with the dishes because

we should be heading out soon we have a final tomorrow.

Spencer: Yeah, um, I'm about done here.

Ashley: Hey, Summer right. We haven't officially met yet. Hi, I'm Ashley,

Spencer's wife.

Summer: Summer, um, Glens date. Nice to meet you.

Ashley: You too. Thanks for helping Spence with the dishes.

Summer: It was no problem.

Ashley: Okay well, just come get me when you're done. (Kissing her)

Spencer: Okay. Ashley leaves out. Spencer turns back to the sink, picks up

another dish and washes it.

Summer: Wow, so you guys are married?

Spencer: Yeah, almost 6 years now.

Summer: Thats too bad. Spencer looks up at Summer who is already looking at

her.

Spencer: Summer um, I...

Summer: It's okay. Am I done here?

Spencer: Yeah. Thanks for the help.

Summer: No problem. Summer leaves out.

Spencer thoughts: Wow! What was that all about?! Spencer finished up the

kitchen and went and got Ashley. They said their goodbyes and headed home.

In the bedroom

Ashley: So that actually was really fun.

Spencer: Yeah. (Looking as if she had something on her mind)

Ashley: Spence you okay? You been acting weird since we left.

Spencer: I'm fine.

Ashley: You sure?

Spencer: Yeah, just...

Ashley: What is it?

Spencer: Glen's date was not into him.

Ashley: She told you that? Who is into Glen anyway?

Spencer: She's into girls...

Ashley: What? She said that?

Spencer: Yeah... She said she only came with Glen to be nice.

Ashley: Wow, that sucks. Well actually I guess that was pretty nice of her.

Spencer: Yeah... I guess it was.

Ashley: Is that what has been wrong with you?

Spencer: No, I told you there was nothing wrong.

Ashley: Okay. Well goodnight then.

Spencer: Goodnight. They both got into bed. Ashley flicked off the night

light off and they both fell asleep. Well Ashley did. All Spencer could keep

thinking about was how cute Summer was... She kept telling herself their was

nothing to worry about because she would probably never see her again

anyway. She finally fell asleep...


	41. Temptations

The next day Ashley and Spencer got up and went to class. They both had

finals in their first periods so they wished each other luck.

Ashley: (Waiting for Spencer outside of Spencer's building because her class

let out early) How did you do?

Spencer: (Smiling) I don't know.

Ashley: Yes you do... (Smiling) You totally aced it didn't you?

Spencer: I don't know. He's going to post our grads on Thursday. How did you

do?

Ashley: A+ of course.

Spencer: Wow someones confident.

Ashley: Well thats what happens when you study.

Spencer: I studied.

Ashley: Okay.

Spencer: I did!

Ashley: Okay. (laughing) So what are we doing for the rest of the day?

Spencer: I don't know. My parents are having a Bar-B-Que you want to go?

Ashley: Did you even have to ask.

Spencer: Sorry I forgot you were greedy.

Ashley: Whatever! I just love Bar-B-Que.

Spencer: Alright lets go. They got in the car and drove to the Carlin

residence.

Spencer: (Walking in the front door) Mom, dad, we're here.

Glen: They're out back.

Ashley: Okay, seriously Glen you're like 25 don't you think its time for you

to get your own place?

Glen: No...

Spencer: Wow.

Ashley: Pathetic.

Glen: Call it what you want. Living with your parents rocks. You don't have

to worry about bills or what you're going to eat. You know that I'm right.

Spencer: Yeah okay. I'm gonna go see if my mom and dad need any help.

Ashley: Okay. Oh um.. did you invite Kristen and Katie.

Spencer: I forgot. Call them for me. And check and see if Kyla and Deb are

coming.

Ashley: Will do. Spencer went to the backyard while Ashley made the calls.

Spencer: Hey mom, Hey dad.

Arthur: Hey Sweetie.

Paula: Hey Spencer. Wheres Ashley?

Spencer: Checking to see if the rest of the girls are coming.

Paula: Oh okay. Hey did Glen tell you that he needed one of you to go and

pick up Summer and bring her over.

Spencer: No and why can't he do it?

Arthur: He's on punishment from the car.

Spencer: Huh? He's like 25 and he still gets on punishment.

Paula: Yeah. As long as he is living under our roof.

Spencer: That is so beyond pathetic. I'll go get directions from him.

Paula: Okay sweetie.

Spencer: (Walking into the living room) Hey dufus why didn't you call me on

the way here and tell me that you were on punishment and couldn't go pick up

Summer?

Glen: Mom and Dad told you!

Spencer: Duh!

Glen: Look don't tell Summer that okay. I really like her and I don't want

her to think that...

Spencer: (Cutting him off) Wait you what?

Glen: I don't want her to know...

Spencer: No the other part... You really like her?

Glen: Yeah so...

Spencer: She hasn't told you?

Glen: Told me what?

Spencer: Wow... nothing. Just give me the directions. And call and tell her

I"m on my way. Glen gave Spencer directions and she headed out. When she got

there she honked the horn to let her know she was there.

Summer: (Getting in the car) Hey you...

Spencer: (Pulling off) Hey Summer...

Summer: I missed you since last night, we never got to really finish our

conversation.

Spencer: Yeah we did. (Nonchalantly)

Summer: Did I do something to make you mad or something?

Spencer: Summer, you haven't told my brother that you were gay and now he likes you.

Summer: No he doesn't.

Spencer: Yeah, he does. He told me before I came to get you.

Summer: I told Glen that we could only be friends.

Spencer: Obviously you don't know my brother. He takes that and twists it

around into you're just playing hard to get.

Summer: Wow, I didn't know. Really, Glen is really sweet and everything but

you know...

Spencer: Yeah, Could you just tell him that for me please. TODAY.

Summer: Yeah I will... They pulled into the driveway.

Spencer: Thanks.

Summer: No problem. So um...

Spencer: I'm married Summer and I love my wife, a lot.

Summer: Okay... (Getting out the car) But if that ever changes... You know

where I live now. (Shutting the door and going into the house) Spencer

couldn't help but smile. She knew she would never cheat on Ashley. They've

been through way too much together and she loved her. Summer could never get

her to go astray... They played video games and board games until the food

was ready. Once again Clay and Chelsea were the last to show. Everyone that

was at dinner was there. They were all eating dinner and having a good time.

Until Spencer felt someone's hand on her knee. She looked over at the person

sitting next to her who didn't dare look at her. She didn't know what to do.

If she moved everyone would question her but if she stayed she would keep

her hand there.

Spencer: (Whispering) Summer... Summer still didn't look. She begin to move

her hand up Spencer's leg. Just so happen Spencer had on a skirt. Spencer

jumped a little.

Ashley: Baby you okay?

Spencer: Yeah I'm fine. Summer moved her hand up further and further until

she reached Spencer's center, she rubbed the outside without actually going in. Spencer let put a small moan and her

eyes rolled to the back of her head. It felt so good, what could she do?

Ashley: Spence you sure you're okay.

Spencer: (Barely able to talk) I'm great. Um... I think I'll go start on the

dishes.

Paula: No sweetie you and Summer took care of it last night Glen can take

care of it tonight.

Glen: What! (Everyone laughed.) Spencer had to find an excuse to get up.

Little did she know Deb was watching the entire time and knew exactly what

was going on so she decided to help her friend.

Deb: Spencer can I see you for a second upstairs its an emergency.

Kyla: You okay baby?

Deb: Yeah. I'll be right back.

Spencer was thankful, she jumped up and went upstairs. Deb followed.

Deb: (Shutting the bedroom door) What the hell is going on?

Spencer: I don't know. She won't leave me alone.

Deb: Tell Ashley.

Spencer: No I can't Ashley will freak and probably try and hurt her.

Deb: Isn't she going out with your brother?

Spencer: No, she doesn't even like boys.

Deb: Does Glen know that?

Spencer: She was supposed to tell him tonight.

Deb: Well it doesn't look like she plans on telling him anything. Spencer...

Spencer: I know... Um... I'm gonna say that I have an emergency and I have

to go.

Deb: That won't work. Everyone you know is here.

Spencer: You're right. What do I do?

Deb: Switch seats with me.

Spencer: That would be too obvious...

Deb: Okay um. I don't know what to tell you. Wait, I got it, switch

with Ashley, but be smooth about it.

Spencer: How?

Deb: I don't know. Figure it out Spencer. Okay?

Spencer: Okay... I got it. Lets go. They went back downstairs. Ashley can I

talk to you for a second in the kitchen. Ashley got up and followed Spencer

into the kitchen.

Ashley: What is it Spence? Spencer leaned in and kissed Ashley hard and

passionate.

Spencer: Nothing I just wanted to do that.

Ashley: Okay. (Smiling) They walked back into the dining room. Spencer sat in Ashley's

seat. Uh babe, wrong chair.

Spencer: I know, but I want to sit next to Deb, switch with me please. (Pouting)

Ashley: Okay.

Spencer: (Thoughts: PERFECT) Thank you sweetie. Summer giggled a little to

herself because she knew exactly what Spencer was doing... After dinner

they played pictionary. It was Paula, Spencer, Deb, Katie, Chelsea and

Summer against Arthur, Clay, Glen, Ashley, Kyla, and Kristen. Of course Paula's

team won. Afterwards they all decided that they should be getting home they

had more studying to do because they more finals on Wednesday...


	42. You and A promise

The next day when Spencer awoke she was a little uneasy because of the whole

summer thing so she got up and drove to the beach. She decided she would go

for a jog to clear her head. She ran for what seemed like hours but all she

could think about was all the drama that was in her life constantly since

her and Ashley got together almost 6 six years ago. She wondered if she

wouldn't have met Ashley and fallen in love with her would her life be

different? Would she even like girls? Would her life still be filled with

drama? After she realized that jogging wasn't helping her she decided she

would just go back home. When she got home Ashley was waiting for her.

Ashley: (Running over to her) Are you okay? You we're gone before I got up

and I didn't know where you went or what happened to you...

Spencer: I just went to the beach for a jog I'm fine.

Ashley: Don't ever do that again, you scared me halfway to death.

Spencer: Since when do I have to tell you everything I do!

Ashley: (A little surprised Spencer was snapping on her for caring) Sorry. I

was just worried about you.

Spencer: No, I'm sorry. Look I'm going to go take a shower then I'm going to

spend the day at my parents house.

Ashley: Okay. Katie and Kristen called and asked if we wanted to do dinner

and a movie tonight.

Spencer: Tell them not tonight I'm just really not in the mood.

Ashley: Okay. Spencer left to get in the shower. Ashley was confused because

she had no idea what was bothering Spencer. After Spencer showered she drove

to her parents house only to find out that they were out with Clay and

Chelsea shopping for baby stuff. So Spencer decided to wait.

Glen: (Playing the game) So whats been up little sis? How are you and

Ashley?

Spencer: Okay I guess.

Glen: (Looking at her) You don't sound so sure.

Spencer: I mean, I love still, more than anything but its like since the day

we met my life has been filled with so much drama and frankly I'm just

tired.

Glen: Have you talked to Ashley about this?

Spencer: I wouldn't know what to say and I don't want to hurt her feelings.

I love her so much but I don't know if thats enough anymore.

Glen: Spencer, look, all relationships have hard times, but that doesn't

mean you just give up on them, you have to work and push hard to make them

work.

Spencer: But its like every time theres happiness in our life something or

someone comes in between that and brings us pain and confusion. Glen

Summer's gay.

Glen: I know...

Spencer: You do?

Glen: Yeah, I saw the way she looked at you the first day she saw you and I

knew because it was the same way you looked at Ashley when you first saw

her.

Spencer: Glen you also need to know that...

Glen: She likes you... And shes the one causing the drama in you and

Ashley's life right now.

Spencer: How did you...

Glen: I'm not an idiot Spence. The whole switch thing you did with Ashley

last night... I think everyone knew why but Ashley.

Spencer: I just don't know what to do anymore, I'm just so tired of all

these females.

Glen: You're gorgeous little sis, what do you expect.

Spencer: I expect everyone to see this ring on my finger and leave me alone,

but its like they don't care anymore, no one cares that I'm married. I mean,

there was Michelle, then Kristen, then Kyla, now Summer. Ugh. No one gets

it.

Glen: They get it Spencer, they're just choosing to not pay attention to it.

Everyone wants what they want and they will stop at nothing to get it. Thats

just the way it is.

Spencer: Well, I think I'll be getting my PhD somewhere else. Somewhere far

from here.

Glen: How does Ashley feel about that?

Spencer: We've discussed it but I told her I would try to go somewhere here

but I don't think I will.

Glen: Spence I know that I was against you and Ashley at first but now I'm

so used to the fact that you two are together and her being my sis in law

that if things change, it would be... I don't know weird I guess. I actually really like Ashley now.

Spencer: I know... Look tell mom and dad I came by, I better be going.

(Getting up and walking to the door)

Glen: Okay, I will. (Starting his game back up)

Spencer: (Stopping and turning around) And Glen...

Glen: (Pausing his game and looking back at her) Yeah?

Spencer: Thanks.

Glen: Hey, what are big brothers for...

Spencer: (Smiling) Yeah... Bye.

Glen: Later. Spencer left and drove back to her place.

Ashley: Hey baby. Feeling better?

Spencer: Actually yeah a little. So did you cancel with Katie and Kristen

yet?

Ashley: Dang it, I forgot I'll call them right now.

Spencer: No, you know what, lets go.

Ashley: You sure?

Spencer: Yeah. And then afterwards I need to talk to you about something.

Ashley: Okay, cool. Well we're meeting them at SiZZario's at 7:30.

Spencer: Okay. I'll go get ready.

Ashley: Okay... They both got ready then headed out to the restaurant.


	43. StraightJacket Feeling

They got to the restaurant a little before 7:30, Kristen and Katie were

already waiting at the table.

Kristen: Hey, I thought you guys weren't going to show.

Spencer: Yeah we did too. They all gave hugs and kisses then sat down to

order.

Katie: So whats new with you too?

Ashley: Katie, we all hung out last night nothing significant has happened

since then.

Kristen: (Laughing) Thats true we hang out way too much.

Spencer: Actually I have some news...

Ashley: (Turning to look at her) What is it?

Katie: Yeah spill.

Spencer: Uh... Well, you know how I said I was thinking about going to

graduate school in New York, well I've made up my mind and I decided to

go...

Ashley: What! When did you decided this, I thought we talked about this

Spencer.

Spencer: Ashley, they have the best program and plus I need to get away from

here.

Ashley: From me?

Spencer: No, I didn't say that Ashley. How could you even think that. It has

nothing to do with you. I need to do this for myself.

Ashley: What about me? What about us?

Spencer: Ashley can we talk about this when we get home because I just want

to have fun tonight because tomorrow is our last final and...

Ashley: Lets go home then...

Spencer: Ashley...

Ashley: No Spencer, If you want to talk about this at home then we're going

home now!

Spencer: Fine... You go get the car I'll pay the check. (Ashley did) I'm

sorry guys.

Kristen: No its fine. Um, I'll call you tomorrow.

Spencer: Okay.

Katie: Good luck.

Spencer: (Getting up to leave) Thanks. Spencer paid the check then left.

Ashley drove home faster than Spencer had ever seen her drive before not

saying a word the entire ride.

Spencer: (walking into the house behind Ashley who looked furious) Ashley

please say something.

Ashley: (Putting the keys on the counter and going in the fridge to grab a

water) What do you want me to say Spencer? (Walking into the bedroom)

Spencer: (following her) I don't know, anything.

Ashley: Don't go.

Spencer: Anything but that.

Ashley: Why do you have to do this? What problem will moving across the

country solve?

Spencer: Its complicated.

Ashley: (Sitting down on the bed) Well uncomplicate it Spencer.

Spencer: (Walking over and sitting down next to her) Ashley I love you, you

know that but it seems like the universe doesn't think that we were meant to

be because everytime there is a little happiness in our life something

happens to mess it up.

Ashley: What do you mean? Our relationship has been nothing but bliss for

the past 5 months.

Spencer: Not true. Ashley Summer has been coming on to me. Last night at the

dinner table she was trying to... lets just say she was trying to put her

hands in places that you only have the right to.

Ashley: Why didn't you tell me? Is that why you switched with me?

Spencer: Yeah. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to overreact.

Ashley: You didn't want me to... Spencer... don't go.

Spener: Ashley, why don't you just come with me, we could get a small

apartment in Westchester county which is only like 20 minutes from New York

Medical. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. We could start over

get a fresh start. And after I graduate in two years we could start that

family that you always wanted.

Ashley: Are you serious.

Spencer: As a heart attack.

Ashley: What about your family and our friends?

Spencer: We'll come visit every other weekend or something.

Ashley: You're really serious aren't you?

Spencer: Yeah. It's about time that we got away from here. You've been here

all your life and I've been here almost 7 years. Its time for a change don't

you think.

Ashley: Wow, I never even thought about leaving LA before. But... if it

means I get to be with you and start a family I'm in.

Spencer: Really?

Ashley: Yeah.

Spencer: OMG! Awesome. I love you.

Ashley: I love you too.

Spencer: This is going to be soo great.

Ashley: Yeah it is. But if you don't get some sleep you wont pass your final

tomorrow and we wont be going anywhere because you wont graduate.

Spencer: You're right. I'm just gonna go hop in the shower.

Ashley: Okay. Spencer went in the bathroom and got in the shower. Ashley

laid down thinking how life would be in New York...


	44. Changes

The next morning they got up and went to school. They both a one last final

before school could officially be over and if they both passed then they

would both graduate. After class Spencer texted Ashley and told her that she

would meet her at her parents house so they could tell them the good news.

Ashley told her that she wanted to wait to tell everyone the news. So

Spencer agreed to wait. About an hour later Ashley showed up.

Ashley: (Walking in the door) Spence.

Paula: (Walking from the kitchen) Shes out back with everyone else.

Ashley: Okay thanks. Paula was smiling at Ashley. Okay so im just gonna head

on out there.

Paula: (Still smiling) Okay.

Ashley: Okay... Ashley squeezed her way past Paula. (Walking out the back

door) Spence.

Clay: Ashley!

Ashley: Hey everyone.

Spencer: (Kissing her) Hey baby.

Ashley: Hey. Whats up with your mom?

Spencer: What do you mean?

Ashley: She's acting really weird.

Spencer: (Avoiding) What do you mean...

Ashley: Spence you didn't...

Spencer:(Smiling) Didn't what?...

Paula: Lunch is served everyone. (Walking out of the house with a plate of

chicken and a big bowl of rice)

Glen: Great cause I'm starving.

Spencer: What else is new. Everyone laughed.

Glen: Really funny Spencer. So Ashley... Whats up?

Ashley: (Glancing at Spencer then back at Glen) I'm not sure I know what you

mean Glen.

Glen: You know... Just whats up? Taking any trips anytime soon?

Spencer: GLEN!

Ashley: You told them?!

Spencer: I'm sorry I was just so excited that I couldn't hold it in.

Ashley: ( Grabbing Spencer's hand and pulling her inside) I thought we

agreed we would wait Spencer.

Spencer: I know, I'm sorry it just kinda slipped.

Ashley: Right.

Spencer: What's the big deal anyway? Why do you want to wait?

Ashley: I don't know. I just... I've been in LA my entire life and I never

thought of leaving you know.

Spencer: You think that once we start telling everyone that its going to set

in that we're really leaving?

Ashley: Yeah...

Spencer: Aww sweetie... I understand I wont tell anyone else until you're

ready okay?

Ashley: Okay.

Spencer: I love you.

Ashley: I love you too.

Spencer: So can we go eat now I'm starving. Oh um how did your final go?

Ashley: Okay. Yours?

Spencer: I think I aced it.

Ashley: Really?

Spencer: Yeah, is that so hard to believe?

Ashley: No. Lets go eat.

They went back out and joined everyone. They laughed and joked while they

ate.

Chelsea: So have you two talked about who's going to carry the baby?

Spencer: Well actually we were thinking of adopting.

Chelsea: Oh. Okay.

Ashley: Spence maybe we should just have a baby.

Spencer: You really want to?

Ashley: Yeah, I want it to truely be our baby.

Spencer: Okay...

Ashley: Really?

Spencer: Yeah, if thats what you want, then yeah.

Ashley: Great.

Paula: Aww, you guys make me feel so old. I'm going to have two grandkids.

Arthur: You're going to be a hot grandma. (Kissing her)

Glen: Okay, wow. Gross on so many different levels.

Ashley: Aww Glen, are you sad you dont have anyone? You'll find someone.

Glen: Yeah, not with Spencer around.

Spencer: Ha, funny. Well you don't have to worry about that anymore will

you.

Glen: I guess not. I'm going to miss you lil sis, no matter how much you get

on my nerves.

Spencer: Can't you ever just say anything nice without having a smart

comment after?

Glen: Uh... No! Everyone laughed.

Clay: I'm really going to miss you Spence and you too Ashley.

Ashley: Thanks. And we're going to miss you guys too. Yes, even you Glen.

Glen: Well that makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

Paula: Cool it you too.

Spencer: So we have to get going. We have to pack.

Paula: So soon?

Spencer: Oh, no, we're going to the UK for a couple weeks to visit Michelle.

Paula: How is Michelle doing?

Spencer: Pretty good. She says she really likes it over there.

Paula: Good. Well, we'll see you two later.

Spencer: Okay.

Ashley: Bye everyone. Thanks for lunch Mr. and Mrs. C.

Arthur: It was no problem. Spencer and Ashley left. And went back to their

apartment to pack.

Ashley: When we get back we should go to NY to look at houses.

Spencer: Houses, I thought we were going to get an apartment.

Ashley: We're going to need some bigger than an apartment if we're going to

start a family Spencer.

Spencer: (Smiling) You're right. I love you so much.

Ashley: I know. They finished packing and headed for the airport. They had

two weeks to spare before graduation...


	45. What is the meaning of the word friend?

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Only 4 more chapters to go... Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the airport Ashley's dad had a jet waiting to take them to

the UK. They arrived in the UK about 11 long hours later. A limo took them

to Raifes' house.

Ashley: (Walking into the house) Dad we're here. Raife came down the stairs

to greet us.

Raife: Hey sweetie. (Kissing her on the forehead) And hey my favorite

daughter in Law.

Spencer: I'm your only daughter in Law.

Raife: For now. So how long will you two be blessing me with your presence?

Ashley: We're thinking about a week or so, we have to go to New York to look

at houses. Raife smiled.

Raife: Okay. We'll Taylor and Michelle are upstairs in Taylors room you

girls have fun.

Ashley: Okay, see you later dad.

Spencer: Later Mr. Davies. Raife gave Spencer a look. I mean Raife... Raife

left.

Spencer: You told your dad but I couldn't tell my parents?

Ashley: Oh come on Spencer, you know I tell my dad everything.

Spencer: (Smiling) Yeah, yeah.

Ashley: Okay sorry. We'll talk about this later right now I just want to go

lay down, I'm wiped.

Spencer: We're not going to unpack?

Ashley: Uh, no we've been on a plane for 11 hours I want to sleep.

Spencer: Fine. They went upstairs to the room Ashley stays in when she

visits. I'm going to go say hey to Michelle.

Ashley: (Smiling) Okay, I'll be sleeping. Spencer went down the hall to

Taylor's room. She knocked but went in without waiting for an answer.

Spencer: (Opening the door) WOW! Um... Wow, I'm so so so sorry, I didn't...

Michelle: Hey Spence.

Spencer: Wow, I'm just gonna go and then um, when you're done or whatever

you know, um just uh, okay I'm just gonna go. Spencer left the room and went

back to her and Ashley's.

Spencer: Ashley (Shaking her) Ashley, wake up.

Ashley: What?!

Spencer: Why is it that I'm always the one walking on people doing things

that I really don't want to see them do?

Ashley: Huh?

Spencer: I totally just walked in on Michelle and Taylor.

Ashley: What!

Spencer: Yeah...

Ashley: Taylor is such a...

Spencer: (Cutting her off) You're not like jealous or anything are you

because I thought we were like past this...

Ashley: God no, I just don't want Michelle to get hurt, Taylor is... she's

just not a good person.

Spencer: Believe me I know.

Ashley: So are they like together?

Spencer: I didn't really stick around to ask all that being that they didn't

have any clothes on... Just as Spencer was finishing her sentence Michelle

came in.

Spencer: Hey Michelle, you guys done...

Ashley: Obviously Spencer...

Michelle: Hey Ashley. Spence can I talk to you for a sec?

Spencer: Yeah sure. Ashley you gonna...

Ashley: Going back to sleep as we speak.

Spencer and Michelle went downstairs.

Spencer: So... wow, you two like a couple or something?

Michelle: No not really, we're just kinda...

Spencer: (Smiling) No.. Spare me the details please. So whats up?

Michelle: I kinda need to borrow about 2 thousand dollars but I'll pay it

back I swear, I have a job and everything.

Spencer: Michelle I don't mind lending you the money but can I ask why you

need it?

Michelle: My moms in some trouble and I just... I wanted to help her out.

Spencer: Okay no problem I'll right you a check.

Michelle: Thank you Spencer, I swear I'll pay it back.

Spencer: Michelle its no problem stop thanking me. So what else has been

going on besides you at Taylor?

Michelle: We'll I have a job at the Pub down the street the pay sucks but

tips are awesome. I met this girl name Jennifer and we're kinda going out.

Spencer: And you're sleeping with Taylor?

Michelle: Yeah... Does that make me a bad person?

Spencer: (Laughing a little) No.

Michelle: (laughing too) Okay.

Spencer: I'm really wiped so I'm just gonna head upstairs and take a nap.

Michelle: Okay. (Hugging her) Its good to see you. You're like the one

person I know that I can count on.

Spencer: (Smiling) Good to know. Spencer went upstairs and laid down with

Ashley.

Michelle went back in the room with Taylor.

Taylor: Did she buy it?

Michelle: (Coming in the room and shutting the door) Yeah, she bought it.

Taylor: Good. How much did you say? 4k like we planned right?

Michelle: No, she would have never gone for that so I said 2. And its not my

plan its yours.

Taylor: I guess we can work with 2 we'll just have to figure out a way to

get the other 2.

Michelle: Why can't you just ask your dad for the money?

Taylor: I told you, If I ask him for that much money he'll ask questions and

I can't have asking questions. Now come here and lets finish what we started

before we were interrupted. Taylor pulled Michelle on the bed and started

undressing her.

Michelle: You know what I'm not really in the mood anymore. Michelle got up

and left the room.

Taylor: (Yelling after her) MICHELLE, come on Michelle. Michelle went in the

room she was staying in and shut the door.

Michelle: (Thoughts: I can't believe I'm using Spencer, she's been like the

only true friend I've ever had. This really sucks...)


	46. Regrets

The next day

Michelle: (Thoughts: Why am I even helping her, this is her problem not mines. She said she would tell Spencer that I'm still in love with her if I didn't help her and I really don't want to cause any drama in her and Ashley's life especially after what they did for me. But this just feels so wrong)

Spencer: (Walking into Michelle's room) Here you go Michelle. (Handing her the check)

Michelle: Thanks so much Spencer, I really appreciate it.

Spencer: I told you it was no problem, so stop thanking me. Okay so Ashley and I are going to the market, you need anything?

Michelle: No, I'm fine thanks.

Spencer: Okay, we'll be back around 2, and maybe we could all go out to lunch I would love to meet Jennifer.

Michelle: I'll call her and see what she's up to today.

Spencer: Alrighty, see you later.

Michelle: K. Spencer left. Michelle went to Taylors room.

Taylor: Hey baby, look I'm sorry about last night okay, I just have to pay these people off by Sunday and I'm just scared I wont have the money by then.

Michelle: Here's the check. And don't call me baby, we're not a couple. Spencer wants to meet Jennifer so we're all going out to lunch.

Taylor: Fine, I'll go see if I can get the rest of the money. What about your tips?

Michelle: I gave you all my tips from the other night. I have to go I have to see what Jennifer's up to today.

Taylor: Okay. Michelle left and went to the Pub.

Jennifer: Hey sweetie what are you doing here, your shift isn't until 10 right?

Michelle: Yeah, I came to see you actually. My friends are in town and they wanted to know if you would like to join us for lunch around 2.

Jennifer: Sure my shift ends at two though so I'll be a little late but I can make it.

Michelle: Great. So... I'll see you at two then. (Kissing her)

Jennifer: Okay. Michelle went back to the house. No one was home so she decided to take a nap.

At the market

Spencer: So I invited Michelle's girlfriend to lunch today.

Ashley: And why would you do that?

Spencer: Her girlfriend isn't Taylor, there just um... buddies. Her name is Jennifer.

Ashley: So Michelle is dating Jennifer but sleeping with Taylor. Wow... does Jennifer know this?

Spencer: No and we're not going to tell her, thats her and Michelle's business and we're going to stay out of it.

Ashley: Fine. (Smiling) So what are you in the mood for?

Spencer: Chicken.

Ashley: Okay, um how about Chicken Parmesan with garlic bread.

Spencer: When did you become a chef?

Ashley: I watch a lot of food network.

Spencer: I bet.

Ashley: Okay so could you grab me two tomatoes and 4 boneless, skinless chicken breast.

Spencer: wow. Yes Chef Davies.

Ashley: (laughing) Thank you.

At the horse races

Taylor: I'd like to put 2 grand on Blixter. (Please let me win)

At the house

Michelle: (walking down stairs to see Spencer and Ashley just getting back from the market) Hey you guys. Have either of you seen Taylor?

Spencer: No.

Ashley: Nope, sure haven't.

Michelle: Okay.

Spencer: So what did Jennifer say?

Michelle: She said her shift doesn't end until two but yeah she's coming, she's gonna be late though.

Ashley: What time is it now?

Spencer: Its one babe.

Ashley: Thats cool, I probably wont be done cooking until 2:30 anyway.

Michelle: Okay. I'm gonna go see if I can find Taylor, see you guys later.

Spencer: Okay. Michelle went out the door and started walking to the Pub.

Taylor: (Walking towards her) Hey babe.

Michelle: What did I tell you.

Taylor: Sorry.

Michelle: Where have you been?

Taylor: I was at the track.

Michelle: You didn't, please don't tell me you risked that money on a horse.

Taylor: Calm down, we won. I got the whole four grand now.

Michelle: Taylor what were you thinking!? What if you had lost, what would you have done then?

Taylor: I don't know, I would have found another way to get the money.

Michelle: That was really dumb.

Taylor: But we won, so stop crying.

Michelle: No Taylor you won, I'm through with this, I'm through with you. Just leave me alone. (Turning and walking away)

Taylor: (Yelling) Don't forget what I have on you.

Michelle: (Stopping and turning around) Whatever Taylor, tell her if you want, but I'm done with you either way. (Walking away)

Taylor: You'll regret this.

Michelle: (yelling but not stopping) The only thing I regret is meeting you...


	47. Good times

Michelle came back in the house upset and it showed. So Spencer went over to talk to her.

Spencer: (Walking over and sitting down next to her on the couch) Hey sweetie whats wrong?

Michelle: I can't tell you.

Spencer: What do you mean?

Michelle: I want to tell you Spencer but I just cant, not right now at least.

Spencer: Okay. Fair enough. Spencer got up and left.

Michelle: (Thoughts: Believe me I want to tell you Spencer, I just, right now, your happiness is all that matters to me.) 2:30 came and they all at lunch. Spencer and Ashley loved Jennifer, she was sweet and nice and exactly what Michelle needed in her life right now. After lunch they watched t.v until Jennifer said she had to leave.

It's the day before they go back to LA

Ashley: (Yelling from the bathroom) Spencer you all packed?

Spencer: Yeah, just about.

Ashley: (Coming out of the bathroom) You want to go catch a movie or something then, I mean it is our last night in the UK.

Spencer: Sure. I'm just going to go see what Michelle is up to, I haven't seen her much today.

Ashley: Okay, I'll be ready in ten.

Spencer: Okay. Spencer went down the hall to Michelle's room and knocked on the door. No one answered.

Spencer: (Opening the door) Michelle sweetie, you in here? Michelle was on her bed crying. Michelle, whats wrong. (running over to her)

Michelle: You're leaving. (crying into her pillow)

Spencer: Aww, sweetie thats nothing to cry about, I'll see you again soon.

Michelle: (turning over so that she was now facing Spencer) Spencer... (Thoughts: What am I doing, she's happy, don't cause that pain Michelle, don't!) Nevermind.

Spencer: Come on Michelle you can tell me anything.

Michelle: I'm just going to miss you thats all.

Spencer: Awe, I'm going to miss you too sweets. Look, you can come visit me anytime you want when we move to New York okay.

Michelle: Okay.

Spencer: You're gonna make me cry.

Michelle: Sorry. I just can't help it.

Spencer: You gonna be okay?

Michelle: Yeah. I'll be fine.

Spencer: You sure?

Michelle: Yeah.

Spencer: Okay, well me and Ashley are gonna go catch a movie, we'll be back later. Cheer up okay.

Michelle: Okay. Spencer left the room. (Thoughts: I did the right thing in not telling her. She's happy and who am I to ruin her happiness.)

The next day Spencer and Ashley flew back to the states. Michelle never told Spencer what was bothering her and neither did Taylor. She was just glad to have the loan sharks people off her back. Betting on sports really is a dangerous game. When they got back to the states they packed up their apartment to get ready for the big move. They went to New York the next day in search of the perfect house. Deb and Kyla begged to tag along neither had ever been.

Kyla: You guys we've seen like 30 houses, will you guys just pick one already.

Ashley: No one asked you to come along Kyla, you could have just stayed at the hotel.

Kyla: I didn't want to be cooped up in that hotel room all day.

Ashley: Then shut up.

Spencer: This is the last house anyway okay Kyla.

Kyla: Fine.

Deb: What happens if you guys don't find a place today?

Spencer: Then we stay another day I guess. They went inside the house and the moment they walked in Spencer and Ashley knew they were home.

Ashley & Spencer: It's perfect.

Kyla: We haven't even seen the rest of it.

Spencer: I don't need to. I know when something is right, and this house feels right.

Deb: Are you guys sure?

Ashley: 100

Kyla: Okay, that means we can go now right.

Spencer: Yeah, let me just go tell the Realtor that this is the one.

Ashley: Okay.

Spencer went and told the Realtor that they wanted to buy the house. They went out to dinner that night to celebrate finding a house. They went sight seeing the next day and flew home that night.

Ashley: Wow, I can't believe we found a house.

Spencer: Yeah, me either, I thought it would take a couple days at least.

Ashley: How many bedrooms and baths does it have.

Spencer: 4 Bedrooms and 2 and a half baths.

Ashley: Perfect, especially for starting a family.

Spencer: I love you.

Ashley: I love you too. Now lets get some sleep we graduate tomorrow...

Next chapter is Graduation and the big move...


	48. Graduation

The next day they got up around 11 and got ready. Graduation was at three so they had time to go hang with Spencer's family. All six of them went over to the Carlin's for a pre-graduation brunch.

Glen: I can't believe you're graduating lil sis. I always thought I would graduate before you.

Arthur: Yeah so did we.(Everyone laughed)

Spencer: When are you going back to school Glen?

Glen: I don't know, whats with the questions lil sis?

Ashley: That means he's not going back baby.

Spencer: Glen really. You're going back to school right?

Glen: If I say yes will you stop bugging me?

Spencer: Only if you mean it.

Glen: Yes, okay. I'm going back.

Spencer: (Smiling) Okay.

Paula: So you girls should be leaving you don't want to be late for your own graduation do you.

Spencer: Yeah, I guess we better get going. But before we do Glen I have something for you.

Glen: What is it now?

Spencer: (Smiling at Ashley) I don't know, just something Ashley and I thought we'd give you as a early early graduation gift.

Glen: (Jumping up from the table)OMG, where is it?

Spencer: Outside. Glen ran out the front door and the next thing everyone heard was a scream.

Kyla: Wow, Glen screams like a girl.

Paula: What'd you guys get him?

Ashley: Spencer's car. We're going to drive my cars up there so we thought we'd let Glen have Spencer's so he would stop wrecking yours.

Arthur: Oh, thank you so much. (Everyone laughed). They all walked outside where Glen was on his knees practically worshiping the car.

Deb: Glen, it's just a car!

Kristen&Katie: Wow!

Spencer: Yeah, he's never had his own car. (Laughing)

Kyla: We can tell.

Deb: Come on lets go guys we have to get ready for graduation.

Spencer: See you guys later mom and dad.

Arthur: Okay sweetie.

Spencer:(Walking past Glen who was still on the ground) Later Glen.

Ashley: (Following) Bye loser.

They got in their cars and head home to get ready for graduation. They put on their cap and gowns and went up to the school.

Graduation

Dean: Adam Adkins...Luis Beacon... Spencer Carlin...Josie Carwin...Ashley Davies...Kyla Davies...George Dawson...David Gilroy...Debbie Johnson...Kristen Lane...Katie Williams...Jonathan Zachary. Parent's and Faculty I present to you UCLA's class of 2007. The crowd stood up and cheered. The dean talked for a few minutes then graduation was over.

Paula: We're so proud of you sweetie. Of all of you.

Ashley: Thanks Mrs. C.

Deb: Yeah, thanks.

Paula: Debbie sweetie, your mom wanted to be here, she really did. But she just had...

Ms. Johnson: (Appearing from the crowd) Had to nothing, I miss my baby's graduation for anything in the world.

Deb: MOM! (Running over to her) When did you get here?

Ms. Johnson: This morning. You didn't think I would miss this did you?

Deb: I...

Ms. Johnson: I wouldn't sweetie.

Paula: Good to see you Gabby. (Hugging her)

Ms. Johnson: You too Paula, it's been awhile. Hey Arthur. Hey Spencer.

Arthur: Hey Gabrielle.

Spencer: Hey.

Glen: Hey Ms. Johnson.

Ms. Johnson: Hey there Glen. Where's Clay?

Arthur: He's out of town with his fiancé's family, he'll be back in town later tonight.

Ms. Johnson: Oh, he's getting married?

Paula: Yeah and he has a child on the way.

Spencer: Hate to break up this little catch up session but Ashley and I have to get going. We have a long drive tomorrow.

Arthur: You two must come over our house tonight for your going away dinner your mother went through a lot of trouble to put this together.

Spencer: Fine dad, we'll be there. See you guys later.

Paula: Okay sweetie. Gabby you're how long are you in town for.

Ms. Johnson Just until tomorrow.

Paula: Okay well, you're coming over for dinner tonight.

Ms. Johnson: Okay.

Ashley and Spencer's

Ashley: I'm so tired.

Spencer: Me too.

Ashley: I wish your parent's would have told us about this going away dinner. I was planning on sleeping for the rest of the day. Now I can't even do that.

Spencer: I know and I'm sorry they didn't even tell me about it.

Ashley: yeah, well I guess I could take a nap until we have to leave.

Spencer: Okay. They both laid down on the bed Ashley fell asleep first followed by Spencer. They were awaken by someone pounding on the door. Spencer looked over at the clock on the nightstand and realized it was nine.

Spencer: (Shaking her) Ashley, Ashley wake up.

Ashley: What is it?

Spencer: We're late for our going away dinner.

Ashley: Oh crap. Mr. and Mrs. C are going to kill us. Spencer got up and ran to the door.

Spencer: Glen.

Glen: What the hell Spence? Mom and dad sent me to get you guys because everyone is at you guy's going away dinner except you two, and you guys weren't answering the phone.

Spencer: Yeah, we're sorry we kinda overslept.

Glen: I can see that. Look just get cleaned up and come on before mom has a mental breakdown please.

Spencer: We'll be there in 15 minutes.

Glen: Okay. Thats what I'm going to tell them so don't be late again.

Spencer: Goodbye Glen. Glen left and Spencer and Ashley got ready and followed. Everyone was at their going away dinner. It was a full house. Paula, Arthur, Glen, Clay, Chelsea, Deb, Kyla, Kristen, Katie, Summer(even though she wasn't really invited), and Ms. Johnson.

They all stayed over and talked until about 12 or so then Spence and Ashley left to go get some more sleep before they had to get up again which was at five. They overslept again of course but only a half hour. They finished packing everything into the moving van which Ashley paid a mover to drive all the way there. Then went to say their goodbyes to Deb and Kyla.

Deb: I'm really going to miss living next door to you guy's.

Ashley: Yeah we are too.

Spencer: (Hugging Deb) Aww, you guy's are gonna make me cry.

Kyla: Did you tell her yet Ash?

Spencer: (Looking at Ashley) Tell me what?

Ashley: No I was going to surprise her when we got to New York, thanks.

Kyla: Sorry.

Spencer: What is it?

Ashley: We'll my dad called a couple days ago to tell us he wouldn't be able to make it to our graduation...

Spencer: And?

Ashley: And he also said that he would be giving Kyla and I 10 million dollars as our graduation present.

Spencer: Rock star say what?

Ashley: (Smiling) He's giving Kyla and I 10 million dollars each.

Deb: Are you serious.

Ashley: Yeah.

Deb: (Turning to Kyla) And you didn't tell me?

Kyla: I was gonna.

Deb: Mmmm...Hmmm...

Kyla: I was.

Ashley: Spence...

Spencer: Wow, I don't know what to say.

Kyla: I know. How about Deb and I are moving to New York this winter.

Deb: Rock star say what?

Ashley: You two are so best friends.

Kyla: If you want, we're gonna move to New York this winter.

Deb: Are you serious?

Spencer: OMG, we're like inseparable.

Deb: I know right!

Kyla: So is that a yes?

Deb: Of course.

Ashley: Guess where you two are going to be staying?

Kyla: In the house next door to them.

Spencer: Stop! You're lying.

Kyla: Nope, I put an offer on it the same day you two bought yours and the Realtor called me this morning and told me we had it.

Ashley: Yeah Awesome news but we have to get going. Its a really long drive.

Spencer: I guess I'll see you guys in a couple months then.

Kyla: Yeah. Bye.

Deb: See you later Spencey.

They went and got into their cars and drove away to their new city, new state, new home, their new life...


	49. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Spencer's POV)

5 years later...

Wow I can't believe it's been five years since Ashley and I moved to New York. So much as

happened since then. Boy am I glad we got a four bed room house. We have 4 children by the

way. Yeah I know right, we move fast. No, seriously Ashley got pregnant first and it just so

happened that the donor forgot to mention that triplets run in his family, yeah so Ashley had

triplets. Hard to believe right? Two years later I had a child. So now we have four. It's actually

really awesome. Our triplets are four and our daughter is two. They're all great. Ashley wanted to

name one of the triplets Ashley Jr. but I ensured her that there was no such thing. So we named

one AJ, til this day he still doesn't know it means Ashley Jr. Well not on his birth certificate but in

Ashley's heart it does. The other two names are Brian and Aiden, after Ashley's high school best

friend who she lost touch with after we graduated. And our daughter's name is Paula believe it or

not. Ashley named her. My mom was thrilled when we told her. Oh, Kyla and Deb did move next

door to us after they got married. Yes they got married. Awesome right? The best thing about

having your best friend and your sister in law living next to you is that you practically have two live

in babysitters. Whenever Ashley I wanted to go out they jumped at the opportunity to keep 'the

gang'. We love them so much for that. What else can I tell you. Oh I graduated from grad school,

yes I have my PhD. Kind of useless actually being that Ashley won't let me work. She insists that

she should be the one taking care of the family and not me. Story of my life. Just because she has

over 10 million dollars in her bank account doesn't mean I want to sit at home all day and not

work. Don't tell her that though. Glen got married and moved out. Ha, big shocker right! His wife

Allison, is pregnant with their first child. He met her at the car so technically I was responsible for

them being together, since I did give him the car. But I won't gloat. Chelsea and Clay got married.

It was a beautiful wedding. And they had a son, Clay Jr. like we need any more males in this

family. Ashley bought my mom and dad a house the size of the Playboy mansion for their

anniversary last year and boy we're they surprised. So was I actually. She's been doing a lot of

sweet things lately. Maybe because tonight is our 10 year wedding anniversary. Yep 10 years. I

can't believe we made it. All the drama and lies and cheating everything went away once we

moved to New York. And boy am I glad we did. Gotta go. Got to get ready for my date with my

wife...

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. Really appreciate the support. I am done with this story but I do have two other stories out right now so go and check those out. Other people seem to like them so maybe you will too!**


End file.
